A Journey Worth the Soul
by Cimar of Turalis
Summary: Horrible things start happening at the smash mansion. Strangely enough, they almost all involve Link. Can the smashers deal from these new challenges and struggles facing them? Whatever happens, the dark days ahead will change them all, for good...or ill.
1. Chapter 1: Haunting My Dreams

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 1 _

_Haunting my Dreams_

* * *

The hallway stretched on into the distance, his footsteps sending a never-ending echo annoucing his presence to the world. Small torches spaced evenly down the corridor cast a dim glow onto the ground as he made his way down the hall. Dripping sounds echoed from the large room behind him as he kept walking forward, glancing at the ground every now and then as he stumbled in the dark.

He knew this was a dream…he had been here before many times, always the same. It didn't feel like he controlled his motions.

He just…walked.

Turning a corner, he saw a small reddish glow coming from the end of the hall. Large stone doors lined the passage every few feet, the torches near them causing the shadows to flicker and dance on their rough hewn surfaces. A thought passed through his mind as he stepped through a small puddle for the hundredth time.

_Why must this always be the same…why can't something change?_

The passage opened to a wider room as he progressed forward, the walls seeming to edge away from him like a fawn from a hungry wolf.

_And here we go with the…._

One by one the lights at the edges of the room flickered out with small pops as if by magic.

…_why is it always the same?_

The reddish glow beckoned him forward, almost subconsciously calling him towards it as a moth to the flame. Even though this cavern chilled him to the bone, the light seemed to bath him in a feeling of warmth…a feeling of excitement. A chill ran through his body as he walked up to the small standing torch in front of him, no coal or oil powering it, yet it burned brightly. A small wooden stool, ornately engraved sat next to it, seeming so out of place among the dank recesses of this dungeon. As he ran his hand over the stool, the lines seemed to glimmer and dance with a pale blue light as if by...

_Magic…_

As always, he reached out his hand and waved it over the flames, watching them twist and turn at the sudden rush of air. The scene reminded him of pictures he had seen of fire dancers, an evil being ruled by insidious magic that destroyed as it pleased.

_And here he comes in five…four…three...two…_

His body twirled around without the permission from his mind as a tapping sound could be heard in the distance, coming from the corridor that he had just left. A small hooded figure, bent over with age and leaning on a gnarly wooden staff came into view, hobbling along at a quick pace for one who looked and acted so old.

His hand reached for his sword handle as the figure ambled towards the chair and with a loud "oomph", almost seemed to fall down onto it. For several seconds they simply gazed at one another, Link feeling as if this man was probing his very soul.

"So you are the one," the old man wheezed, "who has decided to pay the ransom."

Link nodded slowly, "I am."

A small cackled issued from under the old mans hood. "Good, good, then I believe that you were notified of what the payment was then, correct?"

Link again nodded, more slowly as what he was doing again sunk into his mind. An impulse to run flashed through his mind which almost sickened him. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let everyone down…again.

"Second thoughts it seems like you are having?" The old man said with a cough.

The thoughts of running vanished as the old man wheezed out a sickly laugh.

"I am here with the payment, now keep your end of the bargain," Link stated as he glared at the old man. "I have kept my side of the deal, now you keep yours."

"Very well, very well," chuckled the old man, "It does seem like you have kept your side of the bargain so I will be honest. I won't keep you waiting any longer."

The man raised his staff and tapped it on the ground twice, sending a swirling cloud of blue mist into the air. The vapor swirled across the floor, dancing upward until it formed into a sphere on the ground. As it swirled around, it began to dissipate until the huddled form of a woman and small creature appeared laying on the ground, apparently unconscious.

Link walked towards the two prone figures, crouching down on one knee to check each of their pulse, finding with relief that both were alive and breathing. He turned his head towards the old man, "Now what?"

The older man pushed himself up from his chair. "You will now come with me. I believe a deal is a deal." As he spoke, he tapped his staff twice on the ground, then, with a little effort lifted it above his head. He muttered softly under his breath as the staff began to glow a bright red, sending out sparks of flames in all directions.

Link watched as the man let go of the staff, letting it float above him. The head of the staff turned, facing behind the man and with a loud bang, let loose a stream of energy behind him. It went for several feet before hitting an invisible barrier and started sliding down towards the ground, spreading and growing until even King Dedede could waddle through it.

The man motioned for him to follow as he walked towards the shimmering portal. "Come, he is expecting you."

Link walked towards the portal, ignoring the bright bolts of light it sent out towards him. The old man walked through the portal, disappearing in a small flash of light. As he approached, Link turned and looked one last time at the figures on the ground. His heart tugged as he saw the woman started stirring, pushing herself up onto her elbows as she glanced towards him, a soft smile about to form before it was quickly wiped away by his forlorn gaze he returned to her. He jerked his head away from her, not wanting to see her face at what he was doing as he slipped through the portal, mouthing a single word, hoping she would hear it.

"Goodbye."

**-O-**

Link woke up with a start, sweat streaming down his face as his eyes stared into the empty darkness of his room. Slowly, he dropped his head back to his pillow, bemoaning what again was a horrible nights sleep.

_Why do these dreams keep on coming back, night after night..._ He scowled, watching the shadows on his walls dance in the pale moonlight as he tried to slip back into a fitfull slumber. After several uneasy moments, he finally threw the covers off his bed and made his way to his personal bathroom, throwing the door open and fumbling to turn on the light. He rolled his eyes as he saw a clock read 2:47am.

"Great, only got about three hours..." he grabbed a nearby cup, filling it with cold water from the sink and downed it in several thirsty gulps. "And I have a match today as well...super..." He stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, scoffing slightly at his bloodshot eyes and haggard, umkept hair. "Almost look like a redead now..."

For months now, Link had barely been able to get a wink of sleep at night due to this one, recurring dream. The nights when he hadn't awoken in a panicked sweat felt almost, abnormal. As if the dreams were supposed to be happening every night. Sometimes the dreams had different endings, sometimes different beginnings, but the one thing that stayed the same in each of them, was the dank, mysterious hallway that he always was walking down.

Just thinking about the hallway sent shivers down his spine that only another splash of cold water on his face could get rid of. The cool liquid trickled down his face as he bent over the sink, waking him up slightly as he turned the faucet off. Right now he didn't need to feel more awake, he needed sleep. A dreamless night to be more exact.

He chuckled softly as he turned away from the sink and towards his bedroom, giving the light switch a solid whack with his hand as he passed, jamming it back into the off position. He probably had broken it, judging how the switch now was twisted sideways, but, he didn't care. By now he had broken so many electrical, things, in this place that what was another light switch. His first day in the competition he had tried to vanquish the toaster with his sword, only to find that the oncoming shock hurt would hurt worse than any type of blast from Pikachu. A slight smile formed as he stopped and laughed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

_Good times…good times._

Slowly, Link sluggishly walked back to his bed, plopping down onto it and flinging the covers over his head to get rid of the light from the window. The covers jerked past his knees, leaving his lower legs uncovered to the cold of the night, yet he was too tired to even wiggle his legs around to get them covered.

Seconds turned into minutes as his brain tried to slow down to a stop so he could get back to bed. Somewhere, off in the distance, an owl began to hoot. Link pulled the pillow tighter around his ears as the hooting grew in volume and consistency.

_Looks like even nature wants me to lose today..._ he thought as he rolled over in bed. The sound of flapping wings reached his ears as a soft hoot came from the window. He slowly opened his eyes, severly annoyed when he saw an owl perched upon his windowsill.

"Could you please leave me be. Just...shoo," he mumbled as he waved his free hand towards the bird. The owl simply rotated its head, while giving him another, somewhat louder hoot, before flying away into the night, leaving Link to try and get back to sleep. However, one thing, besides the match later that day kept on bothering him, keeping him from sleeping.

His newfound hatred of owls.

_

* * *

_

Kind of short and it seems like a pattern that I start out my stories with a dream sequence. They seem to leave so much open for the next chapter...makes you want to read it when it published more. I'm so mean like that. The next chapter should be up sometime within a week or so until then, you will just have to wait.

_Also, anyone know why Link hates owls? Even before this fanfic was written? If you give me the answer, I'll give you brownie points. Or kudo's, not sure which is better..._


	2. Chapter 2: Toast Warmed Over

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 2_

_Toast Warmed Over_

* * *

Link awoke with a slight headache and the memory of his reoccurring dream haunting his recollection. His entire body felt drained, as if the dream had robbed him of almost all of his conceivable energy. Rubbing his eyes as the light from the morning sun came through his window; he realized that the sun shouldn't be up that high so early in the morning. Yawning while sitting up, he glanced over at the clock sitting on the dresser next to his bed and cringed.

"Ah, great."

The cafeteria was as noisy as ever as people came in and out, getting ready for the tournament that day. Several smashers were lined up at the breakfast bar, grabbing whatever they wanted while others were talking at the tables. The noise was generally boisterous, although today was an exception. It was just plain, irritatingly loud.

"I wonder where Link could be," Zelda asked as she sat down at a table next to Pit. Her eyes scanned the room as she took a quick bite of cereal, forgetting to chew as her mind concentrated on things elsewhere.

"He probably just slept in…again," replied Pit who was idly chewing on a piece of bacon. "He does have a tendency to do that you know. And you might want to remember to chew Zelda, you're dripping milk."

Zelda's hand went instantly to her mouth as she gagged down the cereal she was eating. The cereal scratched at her throat as it went down, sending her into a quick coughing fit.

"Sorry about that," she murmured, wiping the remnants of cream from her lips. "I'm just a little bit worried about…you know." Her cheeks turning a rosy red as her eyes again took up their surveillance of the room.

"I have never known such a person that could sleep like-a him," Mario laughed as he sat down at the table next to Pit. "He even makes King Dedede look active."

The giant penguin glanced over from the table next to them with a grin on his face, chucking, or more squawking happily as he grabbed another piece of toast from his plate. The food was swallowed whole in one gulp as he patted his stomach contentedly.

"You guys are probably right," Zelda answered, as she slowly sipped at her glass of orange juice. "I just hope that he remembers that today is his do or die match in the tournament. If he doesn't win this one, he's out, and not just for this tournament, but forever."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Peach answered back from Zelda's left. "He hasn't been late for a match yet." Her voice was cheery and perky as always as she continued. "And maybe a bit more sleep might make him do better this time."

Zelda bit her lip while dropping her spoon full of cereal into her bowl, creating a small splash of milk and cereal onto the table. Pit glared at Peach, mouthing for her to knock it off as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom suddenly became aware of what she had said.

"I'm sorry Zelda. Maybe he just has been having a string of bad luck lately. He'll break out of it one of these days. Who knows, today might just be that day" the princess replied cheerfully. "Although," she paused, pursing her lips, "I have noticed that he actually does worse the longer he sleeps."

"I think that's enough Peach," Mario laughed nervously as Zelda began rubbing her hands together nervously. "We all-a know that Link is a great fighter. He will win today for sure-a."

"I sure hope so," replied Marth who had just sat down next to Pit and directly opposite of Zelda. "The last few fights against him have been, to put it bluntly, pathetic."

Zelda glared hopelessly at Marth who shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. "What, it's the truth."

Pit jabbed the blunt end of his spoon right into Marth's ribcage while whispering a silent 'quiet'. The rest of the table simply glared at him. Marth rubbed at his side, staring back at the angel.

"He's right,"

Everyone turned to Zelda whose head was bowed. "Marth is right, Link hasn't done very well these past few weeks, and I haven't been able to help him at all. He has gone from one of the best smashers in the current tournament to being ranked the lowest. I was able to beat him in practice yesterday by simply kicking him off the stage…" Zelda's head raised slowly. "He didn't even try to get back on the stage. It was as if he just…gave up."

"He should do well today though," Mario added cheerfully, trying to get rid of the pervading sour mood at the table. "I mean, he is going against Jigglypuff. What is the worst that could hap…"

Mario stopped mid sentence as the door to the cafeteria swung open and a very disheveled looking Link walked through. The Hylian was messing with his hat which was being obnoxiously stubborn in not wanting to stay on his unruly hair. He walked slowly over to the bar, grabbing a plate while knocking over several others and began sliding food slowly onto his plate. The entire cafeteria was silent as all of the smashers and assist trophies watched the young fighter slump his way over to Zelda's table, sitting down with a loud thump as the chair creaked and argued against the sudden increase of weight.

Zelda watched him eat pathetically slow, his hands barely being able to drag the food to his mouth. His bloodshot and baggy eyes were making him appear like the living dead, causing a heightened sense of concern about him. _What is happening to him?_ His clothes were horribly wrinkled instead of the usual niceness. And every now and then, his head would dip towards the table as he fought off the urge to sleep. Almost landing in his bowl of cereal twice finally caused him to give up eating his breakfast entirely. Pushing the bowl aside, he laid his head on the table, muttering for everyone to keep it down as he snoozed.

"Hey Link, glad that you could make it," Pit stated, a bit unsure of what to make of his friends' appearance. "Did you get a good night's sleep for today's fight?"

Link swallowed the mouthful of muffin that he had just bitten off without even chewing, unfazed as the mass moved down his throat. "Not really," he replied, yawning so loud that King Dedede looked over at him from the other table and began shaking his head.

"Was it Nana and Popo again?" asked Zelda hopefully. "Those two have been up to some pranks lately and…"

Link shook his head. "No, they didn't keep me awake. It was just…"

_Why can't I tell them about these dreams…?_

He was tempted to tell them about the dream that he had had again, but couldn't bring himself to do it. _They would probably just laugh since I am worrying over a simple, stupid dream._ He glanced over at Zelda, sensing a bit of worry in her eyes. _I couldn't tell her anyways, even if I wanted to…_

"It was just a bad night," he finally lied, grabbing the last piece of toast on his plate and bite into it so he wouldn't have to answer another question.

"Well you chose the wrong night to not get any sleep you know," Marth chimed in. "If you don't win today then you will be out of the competition so you better wake up,"

Marth reached over and patted Link on his shoulder to show his support although it had the reverse effect. The smack shook him awake since he had finally fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"Huh."

Marth shook his head and pushed himself up from the table.

"Hopeless," Marth stated dejectedly as he pushed himself away from the table. "At least I know that we will have one easy pink fluff ball to fight against in the semifinals this time around instead of another swordsman."

Pit glanced over at Marth as the Altean walked out the backdoor and into the yard. As soon as he was gone the angel scoffed, "That was kind of him."

The rest of the table nodded in agreement as Ike walked over to their table and sat down in the space that Marth had just vacated.

"Don't take it personally," Ike inserted while everyone was trading comments about what must have ticked off Marth that morning. "He just wants everyone to be their best," Ike stated. "And right now, Link isn't doing well in that category."

Everyone glanced over at Link who was nodded slowly.

"I know. I know that I am really sucking it up right now," he said, his face downcast.

"Today will be different though" he finally stated summoning up enough strength to push himself up from the table. "Today won't be like the past few fights," he said with as much gusto as he could muster as he turned to leave. "I'll win today."

"That's the spirit!" Mario said as he slapped Link on the back, almost toppling over the young man. Link grimaced as he sauntered towards the door that led to the stadium, pushing it open slowly then disappeared down the hall. As he left, Zelda let out a huge sigh.

"Do you think that he can win today?" She asked to no one in particular.

Pit just eyed the spot where Link had gone, "It would take a miracle."

_

* * *

_

Authors Note: added 11/7/09- I've been asked about the history of why Link was going to get kicked out of the tournament if he lost this match and I think that is a good question to ask since I failed to explain it really well in here. So, in the story for the past two months, Link has been getting his butt kicked in each match...kind of an understatement for some of them. The founders of the tournament have watched and decided that if he did not win this next one, he would not be a worthy enough fighter to participate in the elite fighting competition that is smash bros. Hopefully that clears things up a bit.

_Also, if you liked the story, have questions, anything, just send me a note. It makes the day start off right when I get mail in my inbox, since usually it is empty... :( . The poll on my profile page is also up and running about who you would like to see as couples in this story since I have not made up my mind on several of them. Personally going ZeLink but with enough votes... ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Power Within?

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 3_

_The Power Within_

* * *

"Today's contestants are…"

Link grimaced and grabbed his head as the loudspeaker's noise swelled his already massive headache. _Why does that thing have to be so loud…_

It wasn't any louder than usual he thought, yet his headache seemed to amplify all the noises he was hearing. _Lack of sleep can do that to you I guess…_

He stared at the warp portal that would transport him to the arena where he would either continue on in the tournament or be known as the "_Fall King_" as Ganondorf had nicknamed him because of his rapid fall from fighting grace.

"Jigglypuff," the announcement rang out from the arena floor as Link felt another wave of nausea coming from his head sweep over him. He walked up next to the portal, awaiting his name to be called.

"Link"

He took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts over the objections of his harassed mind and stepped forward into the light of the portal.

_Why do they have to be so loud…_

Link felt his body floating downwards as the portal released him gently onto the floor of the arena, yet the only thing he could focus on was the noise from the crowds surrounding him. He glanced around at the arena and mentally groaned.

_New Pork City. I really don't like this place…_

If it wasn't Jigglypuff who would do him in, it would be the chimera that he absolutely detested. At the beginning of the current tournament, the match that started his downward spiral was on this stage against Fox and that monster was to blame for his loss. He was about to smash fox off the stage when it had appeared directly in front of him. All he saw was its open mouth before it launched him off the stage.

_At least Jigglypuff can't use her rollout attack very well here,_ Link thought as he looked towards the reserved box in the stadium where all of the other smashers were gathered to watch the battle. He quickly waved to Zelda who gave him a thumbs up in return.

"3"

_Although she could probably use her sing attack._

"2"

Sing actually wouldn't feel too bad right about now, actually.

"1"

_I can do this, I can win…_

"Go"

"_I can help you…"_

Link opened his eyes quickly and looked around quickly as he felt a presence nearby.

"Who's there?" he asked, glancing at Jigglypuff across the stage who was floating towards him.

"_I can help you win, if you let me…"_

The statement caught Link by surprise. He had never cheated in any match, he didn't begin to know how yet, whoever this was, was asking him to do just that.

_I don't need your help,_ Link replied,_ whoever you are._

_I will see about that_ was the reply as the phantom presence disappeared, allowing Link to focus on the match at hand.

Link jumped forward off of the platform he was on to the buildings in front of him, grabbing a bomb out of his belt and throwing it forward towards Jigglypuff who was almost to him. The fluff ball dodged the bomb mid-air, then responded with a double kick to Link's head, knocking him back towards the edge of the platform.

**-O-**

"It would appear that your _Hero_ can't even take on a pink puffball."

Zelda grit her teeth as Ganondorf walked up next to her, his arms folded across his chest.

"He can defeat her, it is only the beginning of the match anyways," Zelda replied, inwardly grimacing as she watched Link's sword thrust be dodged and as another set of punches were delivered to his chest.

"Maybe it is a good thing that he will be defeated today. Then maybe they finally might throw him out of these tournaments permanently."

Zelda clenched her fists, and started seriously thinking of punching Ganondorf yet resisted the temptation. She knew better than to try and pick a fight with Ganondorf when he had all of his _'friends'_ around him. The last thing she wanted was a major brawl that would get everyone in trouble, again.

"Hey Ganondorf, leave her alone why don't you," Pit yelled over at the Evil King as he walked in between the Zelda and Ganondorf, "Or do you want me to cream you again in a match like last time?"

Ganondorf glared down at the boy before walking away to the opposite end of the box where Wolf and Bowser were watching the battle.

"It will be ok Zelda," Pit said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "Link will win this one; I just have a feeling he will."

Zelda took a fleeting look up to the scoreboard where the damage counters were, her heart contorting with worry as she saw that Link already had 117% damage to Jigglypuff's 14%. She glanced back down to the battle raging below and offered a silent prayer to the goddesses.

_Link you better win this one…_

**-O-**

_That one hurt_… Link thought as he grabbed the ledge with his clawshot. The device grabbed the edge of the platform and yanked him up onto solid ground. He slashed directly in front of him, catching his opponent off guard and launching her back several yards. He took advantage of the momentary lapse in battle to massage his pulsating head. Jigglypuff jumped right back up and started rolling in place. He knew what was coming; he tried a forward dodge as the puffball burst forward in a roll but caught the tail end of the attack, spinning him halfway across the stage to its center.

**-O-**

"Hey, princess, are you sure you don't want to make a bet that your boy will win this one?"

The opposite side of the box roared with laughter as Zelda resisted the urge to answer Wolf's question.

"It shouldn't be that hard of a decision princess. I mean, you _do_ think that he can beat that pink ball of fluff don't you? It isn't like Link is doing worse than your friend Kirby when Bowser here took him out last round. Oh wait," Wolf paused, scratching his chin with a single claw, "He's doing even worse than!"

Another howl of laughter and even a few chuckles from her side of the box broke out as she stood firm, facing the stage, a small tear starting to form. She wiped it away quickly, acting as if something had flown into her eye. Marth noticed her action and quickly walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We are all rooting for Link you know. We know that something is up with him and that he is not acting like he usually is." Zelda momentary looked up towards the swordsmen who was smiling softly at her, then turned back to where he and Ike were sitting watching the battle. Her gaze again returned to the battlefield, a renewed sense of hope filling her mind.

**-O-**

Link got back up from the ground, glad that at least he had some distance between him and Jigglypuff, even if it was caused by her attacks. Checking his damage gauge, he gulped as he noticed that he had already reached over two hundred percent. With a migraine beating on the inside of his skull, not a single plan was coming to mind about how to beat Jigglypuff. A pop from above him momentarily distracted him as a dark blue light with a glowing, multi-colored center appeared in front of him.

_A smash ball? Wait…It's a smash ball!_

He quickly sliced at the object, hoping that he could break it before it flew away, yet when his sword connected with it, it didn't move from in front of him. Another slash of his sword smashed against its surface and again, it only moved closer to him.

_That's odd…_

Link didn't let his stupor distract him for long as he saw a pink blob jump over the platform that was next to the ball. Even though the pink blob was right next to the treasured weapon, it didn't seem like she noticed it at all. Link charged his sword and let loose a powerful smash attack against his last hope in this battle. His exuberance knew no bounds as he watched in joy as the ball cracked and shattered, filling his body with pure energy.

Jigglypuff skidded to a stop only five feet from Link, who was now glowing with in an aura of green and blues, his eyes flaming gold. With his headache gone, Link leapt forward towards the pink puffball, trapping her within two golden triforces. A grin leapt across his face as proceeded to pummel the puffball over and over again; winding up for his final slash, delivering it with a precision that surprised even him. The blow threw Jigglypuff far out into the horizon, causing a feeling of elation that he had not felt in a while, swell up inside of him.

_I did it…I finally won again._

He landed softly, crouching to avoid any pain in his knees from the landing, watching a tiny pink speck disappear off the stage in a blinding flash of light. Equally surprising was that his headache was completely gone and his entire frame felt like it was shaking with energy. He raised the Master Sword above his head and let out a triumphal roar as the crowd erupted with cheers.

"_I believe that thanks are in order, young man."_ Flustered that the voice was back, Link tried to hide his bewilderment at where it was coming from.

_Why would I need to thank you? I did all of that myself._

Link heard the voice chuckle, a deep, grizzled kind of laugh.

_You still don't understand do you? Very well then, let's see how you fare next time._

Link felt the presence of the voice leave his mind, grateful that the mysterious being was gone. He glimpsed the portal that would send him back to the review room out of the corner of his eye and started towards it, waving to the crowds who continued to cheer him on.

**-O-**

Inside the box, a series of whoops and hollers echoed throughout the chamber, being guided by an exuberant Zelda. Wario was in his corner, glumly shelling out winners to those who had bet on Link to win while Mr Game and Watch was flinging bacon in happiness like there was no tomorrow. Zelda looked over to where Ganondorf and Wolf were now sitting in chairs looking semi-glum.

"I guess I should have taken you up on your little bet," she cried, with a hint of sarcasm. "I could have made a pretty penny off of you two."

Ganondorf mumbled something incomprehensible, then stormed out of the room, followed quickly by Wolf and Bowser. Zelda turned towards the window, beaming at Link while he walked towards a shimmering portal on the fighting platform.

"I'll be going now," Zelda said quickly as she ran past Pit, Marth and Peach towards the portal that led to the review room.

"Why are you going so quickly?" Pit asked. "Don't you want to a stay a little longer and revel in Link's success? I mean, he finally won something!" he said beaming.

"I do, but I want to see how Link is doing first," she said, rushing towards the portal, "then I can join you for the celebration party afterwards."

Zelda walked into the portal and was enveloped in a blue light before disappearing from view. Pit shook his head in bewilderment.

"Why wouldn't she want to stay here," he asked scratching his head. "Wouldn't Link be coming up here as soon as he was done in the review room?"

Peach smiled and ruffled Pit's hair, much to his dislike. "You don't get these kinds of things yet," she said laughing as the young man tried to fix his hair. She glanced back towards the portal and wondered if it would be fun to barge in on them, but finally decided against it and turned back towards the other smashers in the room.

_

* * *

_

Thanks again for taking the time to read another chapter and especially for the reviews! The next chapter should be coming along within a week if midterms allow it. Gah, I really dislike tests... they mess up a writing schedule like no other...


	4. Chapter 4: What is going on here?

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 4_

_What's Going on here?_

* * *

Link sighed as he fell into the cusiony imbrace of the sofa in the battle events room. The couch felt so good as he slumped farther into its soft mass, feeling the tenderness of the pillows against his bruised body. It felt so wonderful compared to the absolute beating he had just endured and yet, somehow, he had still managed to win. He glanced around the room he was in. Across from the couches was a large flat screen TV which played the previous fight so that the combatants could watch and learn from what they and their opponents had done well, and done wrong. It was currently showing his match with Jigglypuff, which as it finished playing, left him wondering how he could have ever won without the sudden appearance of the smash ball.

His mind pondered the thought as the door to the room was pushed open and a small pink ball hopped into the room. Link smiled, as much as one who was feeling like he had been hit by a rolling goron could as Jigglypuff walked past him, waving one of her short arms.

"You did very well out there," Link stated as the pokemon walked past him to soda machine. The fluff ball glanced back and replied with a happy "Jigglypuff", which was the only thing Link had ever heard her say. She stared up at the machine, her eyes fixed on one of the topmost buttons. Leaping up, she stabbed at the machine, hoping to reach the desired button, missing it by several inches.

Link watched in fascination as several more attempts to reach her goal failed. She tried floating up to the machine, only to realize that, while floating her arms could not reach the buttons because of her puffed up body.

He laughed aloud, not being able to contain himself as Jigglypuff turned, inflating her body while scowling angrily at him. Link pushed himself off of the couch, an act which revealed how sore his body really was as he heard several pops as his knees and back resisted any movement, and walked over to the machine.

"What button did you want now?" he asked politely, trying to wipe the smile and any remaining laughter off of his face as to not offend the Pokémon any more than he might already have.

She pointed towards the top of the machine. Link scanned the buttons with his finger and stopped as the pink ball started pointing vigorously, jumping up and down in excitement. As he pressed the button, Jigglypuff's eyes were glued onto the candy bar as it dropped down to the bottom of the machine. Link reached down and grabbed the candy out when he saw that the Pokémon's arms were too short to grab her treat and gave it to her. The Pokémon grabbed the candy excitedly, running quickly away with her treat. She paused before hitting the door and turned back, running swiftly back to Link and wrapped her stubbly arms halfway around one of his legs while cooing softly, her big eyes staring happily up at him before she once again skipped happily towards the door.

_I wish I could feel like that right about now…_ Link thought, since his initial euphoria after the match had vanished as quickly as the warp portal had transported him here.

"I see that somebody has a new crush."

Link jumped in alarm and spun around as he heard a person walking up behind him, the gently tapping of heels against the marbled floor.

"Oh Zelda, it's just you," Link gasped as he leaned over, panting at the sudden shock. "I didn't hear you come in."

Zelda laughed, a sweet, melodious sound that seemed to dance into every corner of the room, enlivening Link's mind with its gentle warmth. Even though his body still detested him for the day's activities, his mind was aloof to his body's protests.

"Next time I should be noisier then so I don't scare Hyrule's bravest Hero," she responded in a dignified tone which she reserved only for court, and the times when she made fun of castle life.

Link chuckled as he walked over to Zelda. Even though she was the princess of Hyrule, he knew that Zelda detested all of the different customs she had to follow day in and day out. Whenever she had the chance, she and Link would set out for some part of Hyrule, just to be away from the stuffiness of the castle. She wanted to learn about life outside of the castle as much as time had allowed her to and while the previous Smash Bros competition had helped that craving for adventure as she traveled to watch the competition, she yearned the chance to participate herself one day.

"Thank you so much for coming down here," Link stated as he grabbed Zelda into a loose embrace one that came from the deep friendship that they had forged over their adventures in Hyrule. They let go, Link leaving his hands on her shoulders as they smiled at one another.

"I was going to head up to the box to see you when you startled Hyrule's, bravest hero."

"Well," Zelda smiled, "now it seems like I have saved you a trip."

Link laughed, or tried to as his laughter turned to soft moans because of his tender ribs which he had used to block most of Jigglypuff's kick.

"Would you mind sitting down at all," he asked, rubbing his side while managing an awkward smile through partially clenched teeth.

"Not at all," she responded, aware of the pain that he must be feeling right then. She had been on the receiving end of punishment in matches many times and knew exactly how Link must be feeling about now.

They walked towards the sofa, Zelda helping Link along, his face turning red from embarrassment. Usually he would complain if Zelda tried to help him in the least, but today he didn't mind as much to complain about it. He collapsed onto the sofa, allowing his body to be enveloped in its cushions while Zelda gracefully sat down next to him.

"So tell me," Zelda started, her demeanor turning somewhat serious, "What happened down there? I want to hear about everything."

Link began quickly, going over the details of his battle from the beginning to the end. Even though they had always watched each others battles in the tournaments, they still sought each other out after each win or loss in order to congratulate or cheer up the other.

Zelda listened patiently, absorbing what Link was saying, yet a single question continually nagged at her while she listened. She bit her lip, waiting until Link had finished, watching to see if what he said would answer it for her. He finished, yet her question remained unanswered.

Link looked at her and noticed that Zelda seemed to be lost in thought.

"Zelda, are you ok?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

His touch knocked her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Yes, I'm fine, just…" she paused momentarily, deciding that if she didn't ask she would never know.

"How did you manage to use a final smash attack without a smash ball? I thought that only that object could unlock our potential to perform a final smash?"

Link was surprised. Was that the question that was on her mind?

"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically, his eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

Zelda was now the one who was confused. She eyed him more closely, searching his facial expressions. "You performed a final smash without the aid of a smash ball," she stated slowly. "I was wondering how you did that…"

Link sputtered for an answer when the door to the room burst open and a giant, very excited Master Hand flew through the door. It spotted the two people on the couch and raced over to them, stopping so close to them that Link had to scoot backwards into the couch to keep from getting his knees crushed in between the giant hand and the sofa.

"That was an amazing, come from behind win you just did there!" the hand sputtered. "I haven't seen a fight take a turn like that since Ness defeated Ganondorf last year with a Mr. Saturn! That was simply incredible!"

Link glanced over at Zelda who was trying to stymie a giggle while the tip of Link's ears started turning beat red. Yet the hand continued on how amazing the fight was.

"Seriously, I thought that you were going to be out of here, but no! You just pulled a brilliant victory out of your hat there young man!" The hand stated as it spun around Link and gave him a large slap on the back. Link coughed loudly as Zelda again tried to keep from laughing as the hand seemed to ignore Link trying to get his wind back from the hands 'pat'.

"It wasn't all that much," Link replied when he finally did get his wind back.

"But it was."

Link and Zelda turned towards the door where a figure in orange armor stood propped up against the doorframe. Samus glanced at both of them before she left the doorframe, walking towards the two of them trying to ignore the raving of Master Hand who seemed to be having a conversation with himself.

"Link, you are the first Smasher to be able to perform a Final Smash of their own free will." She said sitting down on a chair opposite of Link.

"Most of us have been trying to figure out a way to do that since the last competition. You should be proud of yourself that you were the first." she added as Zelda nodded her approval.

By this time Link was entirely confused. _What do they mean that there wasn't a smash ball? I saw it right in front of my eyes…_ He tried to mask his confusion with a hesitant smile.

"I guess I found someway to do it?" he said quickly trying to piece together this very confusing puzzle.

"And that will make me a fortune off of these tournaments now!" Master Hand interjected, flying next to Samus who barely had time to move as the giant hand fluttered past her.

Again the door crashed open as several more of the Smashers charged into the room, led by Pit who had a large smile on his face.

"Finally, it looks like the Fall King has become the Smash King" the winged angel stated to a chorus of congratulations from everyone else who had come with Pit. Link groaned inwardly as everyone came up to him and started speaking to him at the next several minutes all Link could hear was people congratulating him about his come from behind win. With each passing second his face turned redder with embarrassment. He hated being the center of attention like this. Samus quickly noticed her friend's discomfort with the situation and leaned towards him, whispering something to him quickly, to which he offered a swift nod.

"I think Link needs some time alone now to relax," the bounty hunter said quickly, putting her and Link's plan into action. Everyone watched in slight amazement as Samus basically picked Link up and walked him through the crowd which parted for the two Smashers. The doors shut behind them as the duo disappeared into the enjoining hallway. Several of the Smashers expressed wonder at Samus' actions, yet after several minutes their conversations steadily turned towards other matters than Link and Samus' hasty exit.

Link was breathing hard as they walked down the main hall in the Smash Mansion.

"Thanks a lot back there," he replied between gasps of air. "I don't think that I could have taken much more."

"No problem," Samus replied her voice full of energy.

"Although," she stated as she slowed her pace, "I am curious as to how you were able to pull off that win with your Final Smash as well. You never did answer Zelda really well on that point."

Link grimaced, "I think that is the question on everybody's mind right now."

The bounty hunter looked at him carefully. "Are you saying that you don't know either?"

Link didn't respond, his own mind was too confused by what happened so he simply hurried his pace slightly. Samus sped up herself to keep in step with the Hylian, watching his reactions carefully.

_Odd... Does he not even know himself or does he just want to keep it a secret? _Samus looked at her friend, thankful for once for the helmet that concealed her intense scrutiny of her friend. She watched as Link stopped and rubbed his head for a moment before looking back towards her.

"Would you like to know the answer?" he asked staring. She was surprised not by his answer, but by the way he had said it and the look in his eyes. A mix of sadness and…fear.

Samus nodded slowly. _Of course I want to know._

"You promise to believe me?"

Samus was even more confused and somewhat frustrated now. "I have no reason not to."

Part of the fear in his eyes disappeared as he asked her to follow him to his room where he told her he could give her his explanation as best he could.

**-O-**

As the hubbub died down, Zelda excused herself from the group she was conversing with, telling them that she was heading towards her room to relax from the day's events. She exited quietly, then walked swiftly down the hall hoping to catch back up with Link. She knew Link to be a tad bit on the rash side, doing things on a whim but she knew better of Samus, who was always the one who thought things out more carefully so their hasty exit troubled Zelda a tiny bit.

_He will probably be in his room by now… _she thought as she walked silently down the halls, the only noise being the soft echo from her shoes reverberating against the walls as she walked. After climbing the stairs, she turned the corner, surprised to see Samus just leaving Link's room. The bounty hunter looked somewhat startled, albeit Zelda couldn't tell what Samus's face actually looked like under her helmet.

"Samus, I was just looking for you," she exclaimed as Samus closed the door behind her.

Samus focused on Zelda more directly, "Why?"

"I wanted to check on Link, to see how he was doing.

Samus pointed towards the door, "He is really exhausted right now so he told me to not let anyone in."

Zelda uttered a small sigh, "I was hoping to see him since you both had left so suddenly. Is he alright?"

Samus nodded quickly, "He really wanted to get some sleep so he wanted to leave in a hurry." Samus bit her lip at the quick lie, not telling the princess that it had actually been her idea.

"It is only five pm though," Zelda replied. Samus fought to find a credible answer that would satisfy her friend's curiosity for several moments before finding a suitable one.

"It is from the Final Smash attack that he did," she responded somewhat hesitantly, "it took a lot out of him, to do that without a smash ball and all, so he wanted to recover fully so that he could talk with you tomorrow."

Samus inwardly cringed as the princess thought about the bounty hunters answer for several seconds. It was so hard to lie to one of your friends, especially when you were only looking out for a mutual friend. After what seemed like eternity, Zelda nodded slowly and seemed to accept Samus' response with some reluctance. The princess sighed softly then turned to head towards her room at the other end of the hall.

"Thanks again Samus for helping him out," Zelda said as she disappeared into her own room, closing her door with a soft click. Samus watched the door close, then glanced back towards Link's room as if she could she see straight through the door.

_Maybe he might have enough time to explain whatever happened to him better tomorrow anyways._

_

* * *

_

Thanks again for the reviews. I tried to rework Zelda's character so that she was more along the lines of a normal teenager instead of what people usually portray her as in these stories (thank you Sweswe for the help on that change). This chapter seemed kind of rushed as well so I promise to put more time and effort into the next chapter, as well as introducing more characters and some fun. If you want to see any character in here, just send in a review and I'll see what I can do! Thanks again for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: It's not a Date!

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 5_

_It's not a date!_

* * *

The following morning, Zelda found herself walking through the small garden that was behind the mansion. She always enjoyed these walks that she had there since it reminded her so much of home. Her stroll took her past the small rose bushes that were just starting to bloom, their tiny buds reaching towards the heavens above, awaiting their moment to shine. The small fountain near the far edge of the garden bubbled and gurgled excitedly as it washed down a man-made river bed and ended its short journey into a small coy pond below. A small twinge of homesickness churned inside of her as she saw watched the coy swim slowly through their tiny world, apparently undisturbed by the figure watching them from above their small home.

She sat down on a nearby bench, enjoying the early morning sun as it warmed her body. She sighed softly, leaning back against the bench and closed her eyes, almost being able to imagine her own garden back in Hyrule. Her vision drew her far back into her mind as she walked along the rows of flowers and shrubs that filled her garden back home. She smiled, lost in her memories on such a beautiful day as this.

A small noise nearby threw her out of her dream world unexpectedly, a tinge of regret at having to leave such a splendid place so early. She looked around expectantly, waiting for the person who had interrupted her inner reflections to show themselves.

Zelda watched as a figure appeared from behind a nearby hedge and walked t towards the edge of the pond slowly. He held his hands behind him, his face showing that he was deep in thought. She watched him as he stayed glued to his position, not even noticing that she was even there. His cape swept back in forth in the small breeze, inches form the ground. Every now and then, the wind would move more swiftly, messing with his hair and revealing a small tiara that he always wore. He always seemed to wear that it, even when they went to town dressed like normal people. It always made her wonder…

After a minute, he turned around to leave the same way he came when he noticed Zelda sitting alone on the bench, watching him carefully. The young man smiled sheepishly as he realized that he was interrupting something that must have been special.

"I apologize," he quickly stammered, his face starting to turn red. "Did I accidentally disturb you your highness?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, you didn't," she replied. "Thanks for the concern though Marth, I was wondering if you would ever even notice me here with how deep in thought you must have been in. I hope that I wasn't the one who disturbed you."

The prince smiled, "No, you didn't…I was just…" he stopped, thinking over his words that he wanted to choose. She watched him closely as he struggled for words before he finally gave up with a chuckle.

"Never mind, it wasn't important anyways," he said, bowing to Zelda. "I will be off so that I do not disturb you anymore."

She watched him leave, a hint of amusement as well as wonder as he disappeared back down the path, his fluttering sapphire cape the last thing she saw of him before he was gone.

_How amusing._ She thought as she tried to go back to her daydream when a clomping sound reached her ears. She recognized the pace from the footfalls and decided that she would not be able to get back to her daydreams anytime soon. Zelda sat upright as she heard the footfalls stop and several voices, then the repeated pattern of clomping heading towards her. She didn't understand how somebody that could be so noisy had ever snuck up on any monster, unless it had been deaf.

After several seconds, a familiar figure appeared from behind the hedge, almost sliding to a stop near here as a large smile graced his face.

"I was hoping I would find you here," Link said as he walked over Zelda's bench and sat down."

"I wanted to make sure that I apologized after last night. I left kind of early and kind of forgot to say goodbye," he muttered, his smile fading somewhat. "I'm sorry for doing that I just…"

"Don't worry about it," she laughed cheerfully, placing her hand over the hero's mouth causing him to blush slightly. "I'm not angry at all. Just curious as to why you asked Samus to help you leave all of sudden."

"Oh, yeah," he stuttered, chuckling slightly. "I guess it was kind of last second."

She eyed him unpleasantly, "More like last millisecond," she retorted as she punched him in his shoulder, laughing slightly.

Link rubbed his shoulder as if he had actually been hurt by her blow. His ears lowered, his lower lip trembling like a whipped puppy. They stared at each other, keeping up their expressions until Link started choking down laughter, interrupting their staring contest.

"Ok, you win again," he laughed as Zelda started laughing as well. "I still don't understand how you can hold an expression like that for so long. I just don't know."

She smiled back at him, "It is part of the job," she replied. "You just start to learn how to control your emotions when you want to. It is a necessary part of the job."

Her smile slowing faded as his chuckling died down.

"So, was that the only reason why you came out to see me this early? Usually you aren't even up for another couple of hours."

Link lit up as he remembered the other reason he had come out to see her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to another movie tonight with me," he blurted out. Hyrule didn't have very much in the way of technology so when Link had arrived for the first Smash Bros competition, he had literally been dragged to the movies by Samus and Captain Falcon. The two of them had constantly bickered and quarreled during the entire movie but Link had become hooked.

"Which one is it tonight?" Zelda asked as she leaned forward, putting a gloved hand to her cheek. "Another beat-em-up like last time," she asked dryly.

His face flushed.

"No. It is actually one that was recommended to me and one that you would really like."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Link nodded, "Peach said that you would love it."

Zelda laughed, "Well if she said that it was good, then I will probably agree, as we are so much alike." Zelda giggled as Link chuckled, both of them knowing the implied sarcasm in the statement. The two princesses had become fast friends after they had met at the last competition, even though when it came to their ideas, they were worlds apart.. Ironically they had only met when they were involved with team battles where Peach was on Link's team and Zelda on Mario's. Link's smile widened as he remembered that day.

"Great!" he said leaping up from the bench, grabbing her hand gently and bowing to her as she giggled at his display of chivalry.

"Then I will see you promptly at 7pm tonight in the front hall!" He said, kissing her hand softly as she held it up for him, a smile on both of their faces. Their friendly attitude towards each other had caused some rather large stirs in the mansion with friends insisting that they were a couple. Each time they had heard those rumors they had laughed heartily. Link saw Zelda only as his closest friend while Zelda saw him as her friend and champion. Many times people had tried to hook them up, and all had failed.

"I will see you then," replying with some laughter. He quickly bounded out of the garden spot, leaving this time with barely a sound as he sprinted off. She shook her head in amazement at the difference in his coming and going while laughing softly.

_How does he manage to do that…_

**-O-**

Link bounded into the mansions great room where several of the Smashers were gathered on one of the sofas watching the TV while Toon Link and Lucas were playing a board game on the floor. Grabbing an apple from a nearby table, he ran to the back of the couch, grabbing it in one hand for stability as he leapt over it into a spot between Samus and Snake. They protested his sudden arrival with a 'hey,' and 'watch it,' before realizing that their quest was going to be staying instead of leaving any time soon. Samus mumbled about how he needed to stop doing that while Snake just glared at him.

"So, have either of you seen Lucario today?" Link asked as he took a bit of the fruit, its juices seeping into the recesses of his mouth reminding him how wonderful the food here tasted.

"Why would I want to know where that guy is?" Snake snorted in derision. Only two days before, Snake had taken a beating from the psychic pokemon for the first time and it was taking his pride a while to adjust.

"I've seen him today," Samus replied, not moving her eyes from the tv screen in front of her while trying to ignore Snake's comment.

"Great, where is he?" Link asked eagerly.

Samus shrugged, "I only saw him at breakfast." Link's long ears drooped. That had been over an hour ago and he was sure to be gone by now. Link wasn't even sure why he would be at breakfast owing to the fact that he couldn't even remember ever watching the pokemon eat ever.

"Although," Samus stated slowly, "He probably just went straight back to his room afterwards so you could probably find him there."

Link leapt from the sofa, creating a small annoyance for Snake, who resumed his angry mumbling.

"Thanks a bunch Samus," he said quickly as he bolted to the stairs, taking three in each bound before disappearing down the hall towards the living quarters.

"What is that kids deal anyways," Snake sneered, making sure that Link was well gone before placing down his newspaper on a nearby coffee table.

Samus raised an eyebrow beneath her visor. "I think that I can ask both him and you that same question."

"I am only responding to his actions," Snake snapped back. "I don't think that I have met anyone quite as odd as him in all of my journeys."

Samus had to chuckle at his statement, "Touché. He has his own style about him that you will either like or hate. Just ask Falco about that."

Snake grunted. He had already seen the two of them clash several times over the most trivial things and had noticed that both stayed away from the other while they were in the mansion. He had asked Fox about it but was waved off and told not to worry about them. Snake hadn't asked it because he was worried, he just wondered if any of that animosity could cause them to fight better in a competition.

Snake knew barely anything about any of the combatants here and wanted to know the most he could about his rivals before he had to face them in combat.

"So how long have you known him for?" Snake asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"Since the first competition actually. Link and I were two of the originals so I guess we have known each other for several years now."

"So he must be a pretty good fighter then?" he asked.

Samus turned to face him, "Why would you ask such a stupid question? Of course he's good, otherwise he wouldn't be here."

Snake turned red, his anger getting the better of him.

"It isn't a dumb question," he shot back angrily. "I just haven't seen him do much of anything yet besides lose."

Samus' face flushed a deep crimson. "Just wait until you fight him yourself. Link might be in a funk right now, but everyone goes in and out of those in their careers. Once he is back to normal, he could trash you with his eyes closed."

"Not likely," Snake replied, grabbing his newspaper from off the coffee table, hoping to end the conversation.

Samus shook her head, inwardly groaning at the man's hotheadedness. Trying to turn her attention back to the tv, she kept noticing that every now and then Snake would glance over at her, then after several seconds, turn back to his paper. After several repetitions of this, Samus finally turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked slightly annoyed at his behavior.

"Nothing… Nothing…" Snake responded, acting surprised as if he didn't know what was going on. She turned her attention back to the screen, watching out of the corner of her visor for him to do it again. Sure enough, a minute passed by as he again glanced over at her.

"What are you doing?" she responded more angrily this time. Snake again acted surprised, sliding over on the couch more away from her. She watched for another several minutes before he again glanced over at her.

Samus raised her hands in the air in fury, barging quickly out of the room while Snake watched on, joined by Lucas and Toon Link who were finally distracted from their game long enough to watch the bounty hunter leave. They looked over at Snake who shrugged his shoulders. The two children went back to their game, absorbed in whatever they were doing as a small smile etched its way onto his face.

**-O-**

Link slowed to a brisk walk as he neared Lucario's room. _I hope that he has an answer to my problem._

"Hey Link, over here."

Link turned as he was about to knock on Lucario's door to see Peach standing in her doorway, waving for him to come over to her. He obediently did so, slightly irritated because of the interruption.

"What's up," he asked nonchalantly, hoping to make the conversation brief.

"Could you come in and talk with me for a second," Peach asked, smiling sweetly.

Link groaned inside himself as he walked through the door to where Peach was skipping happily over to her bed and sat down quickly. _She seems to be in a good mood today _he thought to himself.

"I heard about how you and Zelda are going out on a date tonight and I wanted to help plan it out for her," she said, excitement bubbling into every word.

"What?" he yelled, surprised that someone must have overheard his conversation with Zelda he had had just minutes before.

"First off, it is not a date," Link stammered, his blood pressure rising. "And second, how did you hear about that!"

Peach glanced quickly towards the balcony of her room before responding sweetly, "I have my ways."

Link stormed over to the sliding glass door, which conveniently stood slightly ajar and yanked it open the rest of the way. He stepped out and noticed that her balcony was almost directly over the bench where he and Zelda had talked earlier. The noise from the door being yanked open so suddenly had shaken Zelda out of her meditation and she was looking up at him with a puzzled expression. He felt his face turn red before he yelled a quick apology, re-entering the room, his face flush with embarrassment. Peach giggled as his face started to turn back to its normal color.

"Oh don't worry about it all that much," Peach said as Link paced across the room. "I won't tell anyone that you two are dating now."

Link smashed his hand on a nearby desk, startling Peach slightly.

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" he roared, his chest heaving in and out and his shoulders rising in quick succession. Peach was always starting rumors about Zelda and him and it starting to bug him. He was nowhere near good enough for Zelda in his own opinion. She deserved someone a lot better than someone from such a background as himself. How would the court at Hyrule think of her if she even mentioned that she was thinking of going out with him? He mentally shook his head. No, they would never allow it. Maybe someone like Marth would be acceptable to them, but not him.

Peach still smiled sweetly, not that Link could remember a time when she wasn't.

"Well, if you insist that it isn't, then I won't bother you about it."

Link felt his blood pressure begin to dive as she got up and walked towards the door.

"However," she said, sticking her arm across the doorframe blocking Link's escape.

"You will have to take her to dinner beforehand as well as buy her something that she likes. I will tell her that you will be picking her up at 6 o'clock sharp as well."

Link smacked his head in frustration, inwardly groaning as the door shut behind him.

"She always has to do this…" he muttered.

With his excellent hearing, he heard as Peach opened her balcony door and yelled something down to Zelda below.

Still grumbling he knocked on Lucario's door, hoping to find the psychic home. Thankfully he watched the doorknob turn and the door open, revealing a perturbed looking Lucario in front of him.

Link smiled hesitantly, not knowing why he always felt as if his soul was being searched whenever he was near the pokemon.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second about something," Link asked as the pokemon stared at him. He couldn't tell if Lucario was glad or angry to see him since he always had the same penetrating stare which was about as creepy as Mewtwo's ability to read your mind when that Pokémon had been around.

The Pokémon nodded quickly before turning back into his room which didn't consist of much. The walls were painted a dark blue, matching his shiny coat of fur while there was not a single piece of furniture in the entire room except a small refrigerator that hadn't been tossed out yet by the room's occupant. Lucario walked to the center of his bedroom and kneeled on the ground, folding his legs across one another and closed his eyes in meditation. Link copied him quickly, sitting across from him as the pokemon seemed entirely oblivious to having another person in the room.

_I know why you are here Link. _

Link heard the Pokémon's voice inside his mind, since that seemed to be the only way that the pokemon communicated to anyone. If he was only able to send out his thoughts to people or if he could read them as well, Link didn't know. What he did know was that it caused him to shudder as if he had broken out in a cold sweat each time that the Pokémon had spoken to him before.

Link closed his eyes and focused his thoughts.

_Do you understand what I saw then if you know what I am here for?_ he thought hopefully.

_No. I don't know why nobody else has seen what you have seen, or heard what you have heard._

No. That single word was like a dagger to his heart, causing him to miss everything else that the pokemon had said. Out of everyone in the mansion, he had considered Lucario to be the smartest and yet even he couldn't help him out.

Link was about to get up and leave when he felt Lucario's presence in his mind again.

_I may not know why only you saw what you saw and heard what you have heard, but I do understand that somebody is watching you...somebody, with great power._

Link was stunned.

"Do you know who it is that is watching me?" forgetting to ask through his mind.

_I do not _the pokemon replied telepathically. _All I can say at this point is that you must be careful with what…or who…you let into your mind. You have suffered a great deal of mental anguish these past few weeks as you feel that you skill in combat as declined as well as your worry over what would happen if you had to leave the competition because of your failures, thus leaving Zelda alone with Ganondorf._

Link's thoughts grabbed hold of the last bit of what he had heard. That _had_ been one of his major concerns since he had learned that Ganondorf would be making a return visit to the Smash Bros competition. The thought of that man being alone in the same hemisphere as Zelda gave him the chills.

_Do not worry about either of these things_ the pokemon continued. _Since neither one of these things has or will happen. You have let worry cloud your mind for too long and it has affected you for the worse. Use the courage that is instilled within you to combat these thoughts, so that others cannot begin to control your actions._

Link opened his eyes in wonder.

"What do you mean others control my actions?" he blurted, forgetting that Lucario was still speaking telekinetically.

"Does that have to do with that person you mentioned earlier? Was he the one that I heard during the match?"

Lucario opened his eyes slowly, watching Link carefully for any reaction.

_If you will but ask the right questions, then I can give you the answers you seek. I will not reveal any more than this to you at this time; for I see that you have not yet found the questions that you should be asking.. _

Link was about to protest when Lucario raised his hand for him to stop.

_Just be patient young hero. The answers will be revealed with time…_

Link nodded, grateful for the answers to two of his questions, even though he would be leaving with even more questions than he had before. He opened the door and was about to leave when he felt Lucario probe his mind once more.

_By the way…have fun on your date with Zelda tonight. You two would make quite the couple._

Link threw up his hands in frustration.

"Of everybody you should realize that it is NOT A DATE!" he roared, slamming the door behind him, grumbling down the hall as several Smashers opened their doors and watched him fume down the hall.

Lucario smiled as he returned to his meditation, knowing one of the few things that Link did not know…his destiny.

_

* * *

_

Wow, this chapter was fun to write. Since it seems like so many SSBB fanfictions are about a character trying to convince another character to like them, I decided to take another route with this story. If you want to see some character matches in this story, check out my polls on my profile and vote for which one you want…or just leave a review.

_By the way, thanks for the reviews. Any type of matchup's you ask might be put into the story as long as it can flow well. So only guy/girl combos!_


	6. Chapter 6: Trial by Mountain and

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 6_

_Trial by Mountain…_

* * *

His silent room felt so good compared to all of the hubbub created by his 'date' with Zelda that night. Apparently Peach had run about the entire mansion when he was in with Lucario, telling everyone that Link was _finally _taking Zelda out. At first he had grumbled at Peach's request to take Zelda out earlier than planned for a dinner since he knew that it would be uncomfortable for both of them yet decided that he probably should since Peach had already told Zelda he would. He had found her walking in from the garden and asked her if it would be alright if he took her out to dinner as well as the movie. She agreed, although her face flushed red with embarrassment as Bowser leaned around a corner and started congratulating them on becoming a couple.

Link's face was just turning back to its normal color as he flopped onto his medium sized wooden bed. It groaned against the extra weight as if the bed was itself alive…which was almost true. His bed had been carved from a part of the Great Deku Tree, an ancient sentient tree that lived deep in the Faron Woods. It was a present to him after his original tree house had burnt down after a lightning bolt had struck it.

It wasn't much more than a large slab of wood with blankets covering it, but it was more comfortable than any soft bed that he had ever slept on. Only Samus, Snake and DK had agreed with him. The rest thought he was insane to sleep on what Pit affectionately called after he had tried to jump on it, a large basalt slab of pain.

He folded his hands behind his head and let out a huge breath of air as his mind and body began to relax. His thoughts wandered for a bit before they finally started to wind down.

_Maybe a short nap might make things better…_he thought as he closed his eyes, releasing his mind to wander where it may. He felt as the stress of the day began to melt away, his thoughts going from a sprint, to a jog, then finally, slowing to a slow plod.

A knock on the door jolted him awake. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes while checking the clock on his bed stand.

_Only five minutes…_he thought irritably as another set of pounding at his door further knocked the sleep from his eyes. Moodily, he sauntered to the door, wondering who it was that was going to ask him about the '_date_' tonight. To his surprise, Master Hand stood fidgeting in the hallway as he opened the door.

"Ah, Link," the hand said cheerfully. "I was hoping that you were in, I have a request to make of you if you could come with me please."

With that the hand started floating down the hall, not even waiting for Link to respond to his "request". Link simply shook his head and followed after the large gloved figure, following him downstairs and into the teleporting room. Link was surprised to see that Falco was in the room as well, sitting on one of the chairs in the corner, his feet propped up on a small coffee table and his wings folded behind his head. The bird nearly fell over when he watched Link enter the room.

"Are you serious?" Falco sputtered as he leapt from his chair. "I am not going with that fairy boy."

Link felt his temper rise. Whatever he was here for, he already did not like whatever it was.

"It isn't like that I want to be here with you either you know," Link shot back.

"Now that I have both of you here," Master Hand started, oblivious to the invisible cords of hate that were lashing out between the two men in the room. "I want both of you to complete an assignment for me."

Falco's eyes widened in excitement. "What kind of mission," he asked coolly, all expressions of hate entirely gone. Link rolled his eyes. Falco was kind of a suck-up to Master Hand, which might be the reason why Link really didn't like him all too well. That and the bird had decided to snub Zelda one too many times for Link's liking.

"The competition is in need of a few more battlegrounds to fight on since some of the older ones, to put it simply are becoming stall. We need some new places to enliven the competition again."

Link inwardly groaned. The last time that he had been chosen for this assignment was to go to Delfino Plaza to copy it for the tournament. Little did they tell him that it was going to flood while he was there…or that ink shooting bloopers filled the surrounding waters during that time of year. He winced as he remembered how long it had taken to get all of that ink out of his clothes and hair after it had solidified into a solid mass of oily gunk. His hair had finally grown back after a couple of months but Link was hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat an ordeal like that again.

"Great…" he moaned. "Where is it now?"

"You should be happy that Master Hand chose you Link, it means he thinks you can get the job done…maybe you could impress Zelda on your date tonight with this story."

Link was about to respond to Falco's comment when Master Hand interrupted.

"It is actually a new Ice Climbers stage. We need both parts for this so I called both of you here today. In fact, both of you will be needing to use your skills to copy these stages."

Master Hand floated over to a corner and pressed several buttons which opened a drawer hidden in the wall. Link and Falcon walked over to the open cabinet and each grabbed a little round metal ball with a single flashing red light on it.

"What I need from you is to grab the tippy top of the mountain I will be sending you to, as well as the bottom edge near the water. That is why I got both of you."

Link and Falco glanced at each other, initially confused as to why they were specifically chosen. After several moments they glanced over at Master Hand who was quietly floating in the air.

"So…" Link began, why did you specifically ask us to do this?" Link asked slowly.

"Easy!" bellowed Master Hand, his voice filled with pride. "Falco can simply fly up to the top of the mountain while you can swim around the bottom and copy the stage down there."

Both Link and Falco's mouths dropped. _Was he really serious?_ They both thought at the same time.

"Great! I knew that you both could do this for me," Master Hand responded as the two Smashers slowly turned back to face him. The hand floated over to a nearby control panel and pressed several buttons in a row. Two nearby portals hummed to life as beacons of blue light started to form from the top and bottom of the pads, eventually forming together into a giant sphere of aquamarine light.

"Well, off you go then," Master Hand said happily as he swept them towards the platform. The two muttered a few complaints before being swatted into the light and disappearing from view.

The duo dropped to the ground, landing in a large snowdrift. Falco pushed himself up and out of the drift with ease, his light weight making it easy to walk on top of the snow while Link sunk in nearly to his knees.

They both surveyed the land around them. Directly in front of them was a large mountain nearly a thousand feet high while near its bottom laid a large lake, icebergs bobbing up and down across its surface.

"I guess that we should get started then," Link stated as he brushed the snow off his tunic, shivering slightly at the cold.

"Exactly," Falco stated. "I'll grab the bottom while you hike to the top."

"That was not was Master Hand told us to do," Link demanded. "It will take twice as long if I have to trudge up there than if you simply sprinted on the snow."

Falco grinned, as much as a bird could.

"Exactly."

Before Link could protest, Falco sprinted off towards the bottom of the mountain. Link muttered under his breath as he began to trudge up the path that led to the top of the mountain.

**-O-**

His teeth were chattering like jackhammers as he crawled his way up towards the summit of the mountain. Wind tore through his tunic like it was a nothing. He was at least glad that his gloves protected his hands somewhat from the cold since he was sure that he would have had frostbite by now. He grabbed the next rock above him. Finding it secure, he pushed his way up and over the edge of the cliff face, huffing and puffing as he collapsed onto the tiny ledge.

_There has got to be an easier way than this…_ Link thought, his chest rising and falling rapidly. _I won't make it back in time to even see the sun set at this rate._

Link looked up towards where the top of the mountain about 200 feet away however, the only way to get to it was a sheer cliff. He sat with his back against the rock face, watching snowflakes being tossed to and fro from the wind as he caught his breath. A large snowflake caught his attention in particular. He watched it as it would lazily float downward, only to be caught by a sudden updraft of wind and sent flying straight up.

Most people probably wouldn't have noticed a singular snowflake yet his gift of sight was one of which only Zelda could match. The small particle repeated the same pattern several times of falling, then being dragged upward again. As Link watched, an idea started to form in his mind.

"Of course!"

Link bolted upright and searched his left belt pocket and brought out two small tools with handles on one end and several sharp spikes at the other. He laughed at his own foolishness as he strapped the clawshots onto his hands.

_Why didn't I think of this before_…he wondered as he pressed a trigger inside the left clawshot. A long chain shot from the device and attached itself partway up the cliff face. He felt a sudden tug as the device pulled him up to where the claw was stuck in the cliff. He pushed himself as far away from the cliff as he could with his legs and aimed the second clawshot up the wall. He heard a small ch-chuk as the machine shot out and up the cliff.

Link waited for a moment before he released the trigger of the first clawshot sending him into a freefall for only a moment before the second device caught the rocks above and pulled him up. He repeated this sequence several more times before he pulled himself up and over the top of the cliff wall. He smiled when he saw that the top was only a few dozen yards away and began to walk forward, bringing the small orb he had picked up in the portal room out of his pocket. The Hylian pressed the small blinking red light and placed the item in the snow facing the peak.

The device shuddered for a moment before an opening appeared at its top and a small round, black orb pushed itself out of the ball on the end of an antennae. A bright red beam shot out of orb towards the mountain peak, radiating off of the snow in an eerie glow. The beam traversed the entire summit, scanning every bit of detail before the light disappeared and the antennae pulled itself back inside the ball. Link bent down and picked up the ball, making sure that it was tucked deep inside his pocket. He wanted to make sure that nobody had to make the climb back up here again.

_I wonder why Master Hand didn't choose Nana and Popo or Pit for this job. It would have been much easier for them._

He walked back towards the cliff wondering, peering over the edge wondering how he would get back down when he heard a soft whistling noise behind him. The Hylian turned around, surveying the area, wondering where the sound had come from when he heard the strange whistle again, this time coming from over the cliff's edge.

Cautiously, he edged towards the precipice, leaning over to peer down, only to find empty air below.

_Curious…_Link wondered as he glanced below him one last time. _Hope it was just the wind…._

Link knew that the wind could make strange noises since he had experienced just that at Snowpeak. There the wind had moaned and whistled many times, the first few making him jump until he realized what the noise was.

"Probably just the wind then…" he mumbled as he straightened, ready to find another way down the mountain when he heard the crunch of snow behind him. He turned just in time to see the figure of a man outlined in the snow…or was it snow that had become outlined like a man. The outline of swirling snow took a single step forward and Link thought he could see the outline of a face in the churning snow.

"Pull out your shield. It's time to go sledding."

Link was frozen still, wondering what on earth the creature was in front of him and how it was able to talk when a strong gust of wind hit him, blowing him backwards and off the edge of the cliff.

Link was falling at a breakneck speed towards the ground below. He knew that by the time he had pulled out his clawshots that it would only kill him if he tried to try such a sudden stop. He watched the ground coming closer when the words he heard the snow creature saw echoed in his mind.

_Pull out your shield_. _It's time to go sledding._

For whatever reason he followed the advice of the thing and pulled his shield from off his back. Again an idea popped into his head that he initially thought was so crazy that it would just kill him. _Then again_, he thought, _I probably will die anyways…_

He positioned the shield at a slight downward angle underneath his body and gripped both sides with his hands as tight as he could as the ground grew steadily closer. Closing his eyes, he waited for the impact but was surprised when he was greeted with only a light thud. Link felt the wind whipping against his face and took a moment to open his eyes. What he saw astounded him.

_Whatever that thing was…it was right…_

Where he had hit was at a downwards slope, steep enough so that when his shield had hit, instead of killing him, it had started sliding down the hill like a mini sled. A small smile began to grow and spread across his face until he was laughing like a little child on their first snow tubing trip. He repositioned himself so that he would be better able to steer his new sled as it careened down the mountain at a blistering pace.

**-O-**

Falco was muttering angrily to himself as he neared the glowing portal.

"I just had to take the bottom route because I thought it was easy…"he groaned as he wrung out some more of his feathers.

"There just had to be that gigantic fish down, but no…Master Hand didn't tell us about that did he."

Falco stepped closer to the portal when he heard yelling behind him. He turned, grumbling to himself still angry that he had been sucked into the lake by that stupid fish when his jaw dropped.

It was Link, but what he was doing was what surprised the soldier.

_Was he sledding? On his shield?_

Falco only had a few moments to pause and watch the scene before him when he realized that the Hylian was heading right towards him at a breakneck speed. Falco barely had time to mumble a couple of select words before he leaped out of the way an instant before Link zoomed past him, disappearing straight into the portal. Falco sat in the snow, stunned by the sudden turn of events before realizing that he was still freezing cold. He quickly picked himself up off the ground and ran into the portal several seconds behind Link.

Falco reappeared in the portal room, stunned by what he saw. Master Hand was curled up in the corner, moaning softly with a disheveled looking Link knocked out on top of him. Falco muttered to himself as he walked over and grabbed Link by the collar and smacked him across the face.

Link woke with a start, his hand automatically reaching for his sword when he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Realizing where he was, Link began to turn a bright head and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I should learn how to put some brakes on my shield or something..." he said slowly, a tiny grin on his face. Master Hand shook himself awake and regained his floating posture as he turned to face the two Smashers.

"I guess you both got the stage pieces that I asked for?" he asked quickly. Both men nodded somberly as the reached into their pockets and handed the floating hand the newly mapped stages.

"Perfect!" the hand cried as he grabbed both containers and quickly raced out the door. "We will have to test these out immediately…" his voice disappearing down the hallway. Link glanced over at Falco when he noticed that the soldier seemed to be drenched.

"What happened to yo…"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Falco roared as he shook a soaking wing at him, flinging several droplets of icy water onto Link. Falco marched towards the door, yanking it open and slamming it shut as he walked out of the room, shaking several of the pictures on the wall. Link glanced over at the clock hanging above the door. His heart suddenly dropped…

"Oh great…I'm late…"

The young man raced towards the door, yanking it open and sprinting towards the front of the building hoping to find that he wasn't too late for his scheduled night with Zelda. He hurried towards the front of the mansion, screeching to a stop near the doors. He saw Zelda sitting in one of the lounge chairs, a hand against a cheek, her eyes half closed as if she was falling asleep.

"Hey, Zelda, sorry I'm late…" Link managed to gasp out as he leaned over to catch his breath.

Zelda jumped up, awakened by his sudden arrival.

"Oh, hey, yeah…no problem," she said blushing slightly in embarrassment. Link noticed that she was no longer wearing her usual dress. Instead, the princess was wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans. He smacked himself for forgetting.

"I'll go up and change…" he said as he ran back towards his room. Since the popularity of these tournaments had skyrocketed in recent months, Master Hand had told everyone that they needed to not wear their normal clothes around town, unless they wanted to be mobbed by fans.

Zelda tapped her foot anxiously as she waited. She heard noise coming from the stairwell and smiled as a she heard Link skip the bottom four steps as usual. He came bolting around the corner. Instead of his custom tunic, he now wore a simple green shirt and tan pants.

"I guess it would be dumb to ask if you are ready huh…" he said smiling.

"I believe that to be correct," Zelda laughed back. "Although you could still ask if you would like."

"The lovebirds are ready, so I guess we should get going as well."

Both Zelda and Link turned as they saw two figures walk down the corridor towards them. Link let out a small groan as he saw Samus in a bright orange top and black jeans coming towards them with Snake walking right behind her in a grey button up shirt and slacks, his usual bandanna missing.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

Samus offered a sly grin, "Haven't you heard?" she asked rhetorically. "We are going on a double date tonight with both of you."

Both Link and Zelda looked at each other, him frowning and Zelda grinning back.

_This is going to be a long night…_

_

* * *

_

What will happen with Link and Zelda's date, er outing? How did Samus and Snake make up already? What is up with the 'snowman' and why does Link and Falco dislike each other so much? Questions, questions and all will be answered in time…or at least you hope so.

_Hope you all enjoyed that and look forward to the next chapter coming out within the next week!_


	7. Chapter 7: At the Movies

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 7_

_At the Movies_

_

* * *

_

I really, really shouldn't have gotten the turkey club…

Link felt himself nodding off as they stood at the bus stop. Behind them, Snake and Samus were arguing—again—while Zelda was busily talking to a young girl a little ways away from the group. The night was definitely not going as planned.

He had the sneaking suspicion that Snake was only tagging along so he could learn more about his rivals in the tournament, since neither Link nor Zelda had fought him yet. Samus, he was sure had tagged along calling it a date so that Snake wouldn't mess up her friends night out. He didn't mind either way, except for how they had called it a double date.

Link hated the term because of the baggage it carried with it. A date meant Zelda was not his closest friend, but his _girlfriend_. He didn't understand why Samus had called it that, nor why they were dressed like they were for the occasion. The young Hylian watched the two continue to bicker and squabble like angry cuccos' behind him. He stretched his arms in front of him, yawning loudly as his sleepiness was starting to get the better of him. Rubbing his temples to wake himself, he felt as the combined force of a turkey club sandwich from dinner, fatigue, and a warm breeze battled against his consciousness. Closing his eyes, he imagined walking into his room back at the mansion, laying down in his comfortable bed and zonking out for the night.

"Hey Link, the bus is here."

"Huh, what…yeah…" he answered, woken suddenly as his dreams fled from his mind. He wished them back, hoping them to stay just a second longer but to no avail. The thought that he had to wait to sleep until he got home tortured him.

Link looked over at the bus which Zelda was just stepping onto, following the footsteps of a grumbling Snake while Samus was busily shaking Link's shoulders trying to wake him out of his dreaming.

"Right," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem," replied the bounty hunter as she turned towards the bus, deftly hopping up the stairs.

Link walked up the steps and down the isle, finding Zelda already sitting halfway to the back near the window. Motioning for him, he made his way back to where she was and sat down as a loud whuff of air came from the seat as it protested its newest occupant.

"Feeling ok?" Zelda asked, her voice hinting concern as Link leaned back into the seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link replied with a shrug.

"Just really tired all of a sudden. I think it could be the sandwich from tonight…or fatigue," he added, laughing softly, "or maybe both."

"Do you still want to go to the movie, or would you like to head back to the mansion?"

"No, no…I'm fine. I mean, what would you like to do."

"I'm fine with either really."

Link nodded his head.

"Fine by me, the movies it is. I've heard that _this one_ is excellent," Link said, nudging Zelda. "Fencing, fighting, true love, miracles. I've heard that it has it all" he said smiling.

"At least that's what Captain Falcon told me when he suggested it," he added as an afterthought somewhat sheepishly.

"It sounds…alright."

"Just alright! I'll bet that you will fall in love with the movie. Falcon said that it was the perfect chick flick and guy movie…combined!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "And what made you think I like chick flicks?"

Link sputtered to a halt. "I thought most girls do?" he answered hopefully. "Are you saying you don't because if you don't then we can find some other movie to go to or something?" he quickly added, only wishing her to have a great night.

"We can watch it, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be alright," she laughed a cheerful sound that seemed to lighten Link's mind of any concern about picking the right movie for her. Secretly she was hoping he would have picked a more action oriented movie, but, Zelda trusted Link's judgment. He had been the one who had saved their kingdom, so, she didn't have a reason to not trust him over a movie choice.

"Well, as you wish then," replied Link as he put an arm around Zelda's shoulders and laughed along with his fellow Hylian.

**-O-**

Samus watched from several rows back the spectacle in front of her, sitting on one of the seats that were placed perpendicular to the front of the bus. A small smile crept across her face as her two friends talked amiably, laughing every so often after one had whispered something to the other.

"Kind of romantic, wouldn't you say?" the bounty hunter said, watching Zelda's face light up as Link began telling her about something that she couldn't exactly make out. She heard bits and pieces, but by the way Zelda's face shown with attentiveness, it must be an impressive story.

"Not really," Snake grunted, leaning back in his seat, propping his feet up against the chairs on the opposite side from him. The two were sitting facing each other on opposite sides of the bus near the back, wishing mostly to be left alone as well as not interfering with Zelda and Link's night. At least that is what Samus thought they were trying to do.

"How could you not think that they were meant for each other by the way they are acting? They fit so…perfectly together that it seems so…"

"Disgusting?" Snake chimed in.

"Fitting was the word that I was thinking of," Samus tartly shot back, her eyes narrowing to small slits.

"Why did I even invite you to come along with me on this little escapade?" she asked after several moments of tense glares at each other.

"Was it because I was your first choice or…" Snake started.

"You weren't."

"Or because you just wanted to be with me."

Samus felt a wave of nausea as vomit crept up her throat at his comment.

"Are you kidding me? I would rather spend time with Ganondorf or Bowser than with you any day of the week. You just so happened to be the only guy who I found in time. I wanted to see what might happen tonight and I needed a guy with me to make it not as…"

"Awkward?" Snake piped in.

"Exactly," Samus said, finally agreeing with _something_ the mercenary had said.

"I couldn't just tag along. It would be just…weird."

"So naturally I was your only choice."

"Precisely…wait, no," the bounty hunter quickly corrected, glaring at Snake who rested his hands behind his head, a wide grin etched across his face as he closed his eyes.

"I knew you loved me."

**-O-**

"CRACK!"

Link and Zelda both turned when they heard what sounded like an explosion in the back of the bus. They gaped in wonder as they saw Samus towering over a crying Snake, cowering on the floor in the fetal position while moaning softly.

"Don't you _EVER DARE_ say that again!" she roared, her hands clenched into fists by her side. Snake moaned something unintelligible as he rolled on the floor, his tears forming a small puddle on the floor of the bus.

"What did he do this time?" Zelda shouted back to Samus who quickly glared in her direction, her eyes softening though when they rested on the princess.

"The same thing that he always says," Samus replied, kicking at the huddled figures stomach.

"Except for I thought that he would have learned by now _NOT_ to say anything by now!" She glared back down at Snake who was slowing pushing himself to his feet, lines of tears still streaming down his face.

All four of them felt the bus screech to a stop. Looking towards the front of the bus, they watched as the driver unbuckled himself and stepped out into the isle way.

"I don't know who you four are, but I do not allow any sort of fighting on this bus you hear?" he bellowed. The man was about five foot flat and was about 200 plus pounds. As he spoke, his several chins bounced along with the words that came from his mouth.

"Now, I want all of you off of my bus this instant," he said, pressing a button on the front panel near the stearing wheel. The middle doors of the bus swung open as the man tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, his eyes seeming to puff out over the rings of flab surrounding them.

Link shot Samus and Snake vengeful looks as he pushed himself up from his seat. He glared at both of them as he passed, a chill sent down each of their spines from his single, frosty glance. Snake was about to defend himself when Samus elbowed him in his gut so only a release of air instead of a blameful comment came out. The bus drive slammed his foot to the ground as he watched Snake cringe yet again.

"I WANT YOU OUT!"

**-O-**

The bus disappeared down the road, a cloud of black fumes left behind in its wake as well as the four smashers. Zelda could almost swear that she could still hear the bus drivers angry voice, singing her very eardrums from his shrillness.

"So…" Link began as he leaned back on the balls of his feet, a glare still focused on the two mercenaries. "Anybody know where we are?"

Zelda and Samus simply shrugged.

"Don' have a clue," replied Samus.

"I've never been to this part of town before," Zelda responded. "Usually on our shopping trips Peach and I only stop by the more expensive shops in the center of the city so I've never been anywhere else."

The three of them glanced about, trying to find any landmarks that were recognizable. Link scratched his head wondering where to go when he heard a loud coughing sound from behind him. He turned to see Snake, coughing loudly to get the attention of the other three smashers. Once he had they attention, he smiled.

"I know where we are and where we need to go."

Both Link and Zelda sighed, grateful that somebody knew where they needed to go. She was about to thank him when he cut her off.

"But first," Snake said, holding up his hand for them to stop. "Samus will have to apologize to me…again…for what she did when I only told the truth."

Zelda looked over at Samus who looked about to explode.

"I don't need to apologize to you, you creep," she replied, stabbing a finger in his direction. "If anyone should be apologizing here, it should be you."

"Whoa now," Snake started, waving his hands in front of him in his defense.

"I didn't get us kicked off the bus now did I? We would almost be there by now if you hadn't of kicked me in the…"

"I didn't get us kicked off the bus!" Samus roared. "It was your disgusting behavior that led to me serving you some fine tuned…"

"Oh really now," Snake interjected. "Well I say…"

Link and Zelda watched on as Samus and Snake began screaming at each other, their faces barely inches away from each other as they alternated throwing insults towards the other. The two Hylians faced each other, a bit nervous at what to do.

"Do you think we should intervene?"

"I think we are going to have to but…" replied Link, "this isn't something I really want to do just now. Maybe in a minute they might calm themselves down."

A minute passed, followed by another as the two brawlers kept up their shouting match. By this time, both Hylians were shaking their heads in amazement that their friends' voices had not given out yet as the crescendo of their bickering grew. It almost seemed to Link that they were just warming up.

"I'm going to end this right now, this is getting ridiculous," Zelda finally huffed. " "Link, close your eyes, you know the drill." Zelda said, shaking her head as she formed a bright blue sphere of light in her hands.

Link obeyed, knowing what Zelda was planning as the princess threw the glowing orb to the sidewalk. A burst of blinding light flashed in all directions. Even with his eyes closed, small bright white spots began dancing in Link's vision. As he opened his eyes, he saw Zelda standing in between Samus and Snake, who were vehemently rubbing their eyes to recover from the blinding flash. Link almost couldn't help but grin as Zelda began scolding the both of them as a mother would her unruly children. Their shoulders drooped as Zelda finished her reprimands, eyeing them both carefully for reactions.

"Now, both of you _will _apologize so we can get on to the movie!" she demanded more than asked, an edge in her voice.

"Fine…" snorted Snake. He faced Samus and started muttering under his breath.

"What was that?" Zelda asked. "We couldn't hear you."

"Sorry,"

Zelda smiled as she turned her attention to Samus.

"Ok…" the bounty hunter muttered.

"I'm sorry for messing up your night."

Zelda smiled.

"Thank you both," she said, turning to Snake.

"Now Snake, will you so kindly show us the way to the theatre," she asked, pointing down the street with her arm. Snake shuffled past Zelda, then Link, as he began to pick up the pace of his walk.

**-O-**

"I think we might be too late for the movie at this rate," Link whispered to Zelda after they had walked for several minutes. She looked over at him with a hint of concern.

"I know," she sighed. "However, we really don't have a choice in the matter whether we are late or not now. We either are, or we aren't. Besides," she asked smiling mischievously, "When did you ever care about being late Mr. Sleep-in-until-noon."

"Well, I…" Link stammered, not being able to think of a response. "I just want to make tonight…"

"We're here."

Link stopped, looking ahead at where Snake was pointing. The movie theatre was directly across the street from them, its brilliant neon lights and signs sparkling and dancing before their eyes.

"Finally," Samus replied. "I was hoping that we would get here soon."

"What did you think I couldn't get you here?" Snake asked a little miffed.

"I think we all agree that Snake did a good job in getting us here," Zelda interrupted, eyeing Samus who was about to offer a retort to the mercenary.

"Come on, hurry up, so we can get the tickets," Link offered as the foursome crossed the street at a jog. "I would hate to miss, the show."

The last words came out slowly as Samus directed his attention to a large sign at the ticket counter.

_7pm movie Sold out._

Link felt his heart drop as the plans for the night shattered into pieces.

"Ah great…" he groaned, turning to face Zelda.

"Would you want to wait for the next showing? I'm sure they'll have tickets for that one."

Zelda shrugged, "Maybe if we ask we could still get in, it's only seven ten so we aren't that late," she added hopefully. She really wanted to night to go well for Link since he had worked so hard at trying to make the night a success. She walked forward to the counter, Link shuffling along behind her, his hands searching his pockets for his wallet. Snake and Samus eyed the movie listings on the board in the ticket counter, seeing what else that might be interesting.

A young man who looked to be asleep was sitting tilted back in his chair inside the booth. His short spiked hair was dyed a beigish color while several earrings dangled from each earlobe.

"Excuse me sir," Zelda chimed as she approached the ticket counter.

The man behind the counter slowly opened one eye to see who had started him from his slumber. He stared coldly at them as if they were a nuisance more than customers that provided his paycheck.

"What do you want…" he grumbled.

"I was wondering if you had any tickets for the 7pm left. We would need four of…"

"Were all out," the young man interrupted, lazily glaring at the smashers. "And if you want any for 8pm showing I'm not selling those yet so leave and come back later." The teen shifted back into his seat and closed his eyes again.

"Please, could you check to see if…" Zelda began to plead.

"I told you," he grumbled, "I'm not selling any tickets yet. Now scram, lady."

Zelda was startled by the teen's hostility while his attitude was really rubbing Link the wrong way. He gently moved Zelda aside so he could speak to the guy, then slammed his fist onto the table of the ticket kiosk, jolting the kid awake as his chair almost crashed to the floor. He scrambled to get up as Link glared down at him.

"I believed that we asked politely if you could sell us some tickets," the Hylian growled as he rapped his fingers against the table. The teenager fidgeted in his seat, a little nervous at the new person confronting him.

"We…um, are not supposed to give out tickets, um, too early before a show," he mumbled.

"Maybe we could talk to a manager or something?" Link replied coldly. "I'm sure that we could reach an agreement with him, couldn't we." Snake took a step forward at this point as well and leaned against the ticket booth.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't want any trouble now, would you?" He said, his eyes leveled on the now cowering teen. Zelda and Link hid smiles as the teen slowly got out of his seat, shaking from the icy glare coming from Snake.

"Yeah….I'll get a manager then…." he said as he turned and bolted through the door behind him leading to the main theatre area. The four friends watched him disappear around a corner, his arms flailing wildly in the air as he ran.

"Do you think we will get in," Zelda asked hopefully, "or is that kid hiding in the bathroom because of Snake."

"Why does everyone think that I scare people so I can get my way?" Snake asked with a smirk. "I don't believe that I'm that repugnant.

"I don't know," Samus replied. "Maybe it is the old 'I'm big and scary and will probably eat your family glare that you always give people."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Snake spat back, turning to face the bounty hunter. Samus glared at him

"You like to scare kids."

"Come on guys, not this again," Link suggested. "This is really getting old."

"Yeah, just like Snake," Samus replied tartly.

"Can I help you?"

The four friends stopped talking, turning to face the ticket counter. Inside was a short figure maybe five and a half feet tall, hidden behind a dark black hooded robe. A small beard, white as the snow was the only thing that they could see of the man.

"Was he there a second ago?" Link whispered to Zelda.

"Don't know," she shrugged, "I wasn't watching."

"I believe that you wanted tickets for the show tonight?" the man asked in deep, but pleasant grandfatherly sounding voice.

_Where have I heard that voice before…_thought Link. _I know I have heard this man before…_.

"Yeah, we do actually," Snake replied, overcoming his wonder how the man had just appeared out of thin air. Snake was a master of stealth and knew when people approached him so why hadn't he sensed the man approaching?

Surprise and gratitude showed on each of their faces as the man produced four tickets, seemingly out of nowhere and slid them across the table for them. The friends stood in shock for a moment before one by one they grabbed the tickets.

"Thank you sir," Zelda replied, bowing slightly in respect.

"No problem," the man chuckled, "This is my job you know. Helping out people like yourselves."

"Err, right," Samus interjected as she shoved Zelda, Link and Snake towards the main theatres doors. "We need to get going now so we aren't too late…" The man watched them as they shuffled towards the doors.

"Enjoy the show," he yelled after them.

Link turned back to thank him when he saw that the ticket kiosk was again empty.

"Guys," he said while pointing towards the kiosk, "Where did the guy go?"

"Who cares," replied Samus, "We have a movie we need to get to. We are already fifteen minutes late so hopefully all we have missed are the previews."

The foursome walked swiftly into the theatre, flashing their tickets to the man at the door. They were debating on whether they should get popcorn or not, but when they saw the teenager from the ticket box appear walking towards the door with an irate looking man behind him, they decided to forgo the snacks this time. They walked swiftly down a hallway trying to avoid the line of sight of the kid and irate man, checking the flashing titles and number of the theatre to find the one that was theirs. It turned out to be the last one on their right. As they opened the door quietly, hoping that they didn't miss too much of the movie, a sigh of relief came form Link since the previews had just finished as they walked through the door.

"Great, we didn't miss anything," Link whispered as he smiled at Zelda. "I really hope that you like this movie. It has Princess in the title so maybe you might be the star." He joked, poking her side with his elbow. She blushed slightly, an amused but embarrassed look on her face.

"Let's just find seats ok," Snake grumbled.

They looked around the theatre and noticed two sets of seats open near the back of the theatre, two on one row and two right behind those.

"Perfect," Link whispered. "Alright, Samus, Snake, you two can take the back two seats. Zelda and I will take the front two." They quickly shuffled through the isles to get to their seats, only bumping a few of the people on the way through. They took their seats quickly, just as the opening scene of the movie began with a video game version of baseball showing on screen.

"Glad that games aren't like that anymore," Link whispered in Zelda's ear as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"But those were fun back in the day," she whispered back.

"I'm not saying that they weren't fun, just graphically they are better today then they were then. Besides, I would rather take a video game that had you in it today than ten years ago."

Zelda's eyebrow arched up, "And why would that be?"

Link smiled, "You would look much prettier than anything made in 1999."

Zelda turned back to face the movie, partly to hide her face turning crimson red.

The movie was about halfway over, and both Hylians seemed to be enjoying it.

"That is pretty sweet."

Zelda turned to Link who had removed his arm from around her shoulder and was on the edge of his seat.

"What is?" she asked quietly, wondering what was keeping him so enthused.

He pointed towards the screen, "Both those guys are lefties."

Zelda watched the sword fight going onscreen and was somewhat amused to find that, Link was correct.

"I knew there was something about left handed swordsmen that made them the best," the Hylian hero said grinning.

"I don't know, they don't look like they are truly left handed," Zelda muttered quietly. As if on cue, one of the men switched his sword to his right hand, followed momentarily by the other.

Link felt his ego dissipate into the air as a giggle came from Zelda.

"Sorry Link," Zelda whispered. "I guess you're one of a kind."

"Thanks…" he muttered softly before realizing how much of a compliment that truly was.

**-O-**

"Wow, that giant just got his butt handed to him," Samus said quietly.

Snake grunted. "They just don't know anything about hand to hand fighting is all. If I was there, both of them would be knocked out within a minute flat."

Samus glanced over at him, "I seriously doubt that."

"Quiet over there."

The two glanced behind them at a person who was holding a finger to his lips, asking them to be quiet. Snake mumbled an apology before turning his attention back to the movie.

**-O-**

Link glanced at his watch as the scene changed to a wedding that was about to take place. Zelda sighed.

"Doesn't she just look beautiful in that dress?"

"I guess," replied Link. "I'm not good with fashion so…"

In reality, Link was trying not to crack up at the accent that the priest had who was performing the marriage.

Zelda turned towards Link when she heard a small laugh escape from him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked a little annoyed.

_That dweam…within a dweam…_ reverberated through the theatre, causing Link to lose it entirely. As he laughed, he felt his sides started to burn from laughing so hard. Out of habit, he glanced at his left side and noticed that a small fireball was hovering inches away from his shirt, and that indeed he was on fire, literally. His laughter changed to panic as he furiously patted out the flames that had caught on his clothes before looking over at Zelda who was glaring daggers at him.

"Why did you do that?" Link plead as he watched the small fire in Zelda's hand vanish away into smoke.

"You should know," came the reply.

Link thought about it for a moment before apologizing. "I'm sorry about that Zelda," he said. "The priest is just too funny with that accent of his."

Zelda glared at him for a second more before returning her gaze to the screen. Interesting enough, nobody bugged them about the noise after watching the magical display that had come from the duo.

"Well that was a fun movie," Samus stated as she got up and stretched when the final credits began to roll. Link turned around smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it," he stated before turning to Zelda who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"So what did you think about it?"

Zelda thought for a moment, thinking momentarily before turning to answer him.

"What you lack in taste for fashion, you definitely make up with your movie selections. It was awesome."

Link felt his heart leap about in his chest at the compliment.

"Why thank you," he said as he started to get up. Zelda put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving his seat.

"Can we stay for the credits," she asked quickly. "I want to see if there is anything good at the end, you know, any shorts or extra scenes."

Link smiled, "As you wish," he replied, sitting back down in his seat.

"Well, we'll be off then to leave you two lovebirds by yourselves then," Snake stated as she put a hand onto Zelda's shoulder.

"If you need us, just call, you have my number," Samus added as she turned to walk out of the theatre. Zelda nodded, turning her attention back to the screen after the bounty hunter had left.

Samus and Snake made their way down the stairs towards the exit near the end of the procession of people leaving.

"Don't you think that those two would make a fine couple," Samus stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't know why you are trying so hard to get those two together," Snake replied. "It's obvious that they consider themselves friends, nothing more. So I don't see why you and Peach are always on their cases about it. It would just irritate me to no end."

Samus rolled her eyes. _Men_ she thought. _They are so thick headed in these matters…_

**-O-**

Link and Zelda walked out of the theatre, his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad that you liked the movie. I was hoping that I would pick one that you liked."

"You mean Captain Falcon chose one that I would like," Zelda interjected.

"He only said that movie was good," Link scoffed. "I was the one who chose it instead of the other choices that he said were great movies."

"What were his other ideas," Zelda asked, her curiosity peaked.

Link thought for a moment.

"Well, he listed off…"

At that moment, a shrill shriek punctured the air causing both of the Hylians to grab at their ears in pain. They glanced around, wondering where the noise had come from when they spotted a group of teenage girls standing near the exit of the theatre. One of them had a dark green t-shirt with a large picture of Link's face on it while another wore a matching pink t-shirt with Zelda's face on it.

"Ah great…" they mumbled at once.

"IT'S REALLY THEM! I KNEW THEY I SAW THEM EARLIER!"

The group of girls started bolting for the duo, screaming their heads off.

"Run," Link said as he grabbed Zelda's arm and bolted towards the back of the theatre. They ran down the hallway and turned a corner, only to find that the only things down the hallway where the bathrooms and a janitors closet.

Link stopped, trying to figure out what to do when the shrieking drew nearer.

"In here," he said quickly as he grabbed Zelda's arm, opening the janitor's closet with the other one. As the door opened, a broom fell out of the room, revealing a tiny cramped space where at most only a person and a broom could fit in if they tried. He shut the door, biting at his lip. _What to do…what to do…_

The girls came screeching around the corner, checking the hallway for any sign of the smashers.

"Are you sure they came this way," one of them asked.

"I'm positive," came the reply.

"They couldn't have just disappeared," another cried.

"Check the doors, they must have gone in one of the rooms here!"

Link poked his head around the corner to take a glimpse at what the fan girls were doing. He spotted them walking towards the janitors closet where the broom still lay on the floor. He walked back into the men's room, where Zelda was nervously tapping her foot.

"What should we do," Link asked Zelda who was standing near the sinks of the bathroom, slightly embarrassed from having to hide in the men's room.

"Nothing comes to mind," replied Link while he took a furtive glance outside of the restroom. "Can you think of anything?"

"I could try to use Farore's Wind to get us out of here," Zelda answered hesitantly. "Usually I need to see where I am going but, I could make a mental picture of outside the theatre…it should work if I do that."

"Could you use it for both of us?" Link whispered as both of them heard the fangirls getting closer and closer to their hiding place.

"Of course, I think…" she nodded as she started forming a bright greenish ball of light in her hands. "I can try at least," she said as the sphere started to grow larger and larger.

"I SEE HIM! They are in the men's room!"

Link slammed the door shut and ran towards Zelda who was starting to recite a spell.

"Are you ready?" he pled, grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes," she said, as the door to the bathroom burst open. Both turned to see several girls standing in the doorway, excited expression on their faces as a green light began to overshadow the two Hylians.

The fan girls ran into the restroom, just in time to see the flicker of green light disappear into the air. A howl of despair echoed down the hall as several of them stomped their feet or cursed their luck at not meeting the love of their lives.

**-O-**

Outside the theatre a local street sweeper was idling his machine, chomping away at a sandwich that he had packed as a snack. He glanced about the street, a contented look on his face when he noticed a small green orb appear in front of his truck in mid-air. The mass of lights began to grow larger and larger, until it was a swirling mass of color as big as a person. As the light faded, two figures were left standing where it had been. The man's mouth hung open as he dropped his sandwich into his lap.

"Glad that we got out of that one."

Link nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should go disguised to the movies next time."

Zelda laughed as she glanced back at the theatre.

"So," she began as they walked down the street, trying to put distance between them and the building in case the girls decided to leave it quickly. "Anything else planned for tonight? Maybe more rabid fans or something?" she added mockingly.

"No more of those," Link replied shaking his head. "Although I do have one last thing planned for the night."

"What would that be?" Zelda asked, cocking her head to one side while looking over at Link while they walked. Link stopped suddenly, then turned to face Zelda, a smile on his face.

"You'll see." He said as he pulled his ocarina out of one of his pockets. Zelda's eyebrows shot up.

"Did you steal that from old Link?"

Link's face turned beat red. "No, I didn't. He lent it to me." Zelda continued to glare at him until he motioned for her to grab his arm as he put the instrument to his lips. She sighed, grabbing his arms as he began playing a soothing melody.

A circle of light began to grow around the both of them, washing them in its hazy blue glow. As the song finished, the light cascaded upwards and over them, bathing them in a light blue tinge, before they both disappeared into the darkness of the night.

The street sweeper gaped at the spot where the two people who had been there a second before, vanished into thin air as another burst of color had encircled them. He looked down at his sandwich, then back towards the spot where the people had disappeared.

"I have got to stop spicing up these sandwiches…" he muttered. "It's just heartburn," he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, just a simple case of heartburn."

**-O-**

The water lapped against the shore of the massive lake, its continual sound flowing methodically at an uninterrupted interval. A small portal of light appeared at the edge of the lake, bathing the water with a crystalline glow. The two Hylians stepped out onto the soft earth, the air much cooler and crisp than in the bustling city.

Zelda glanced around her, suddenly very aware of where they were. She turned around and saw the spires of Hyrule castle puncturing the cloudless sky, the moon showing its parapets with its light. She felt Link place his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. He smiled softly, his face illuminated by soft glow of the moon reflecting on the lake. He walked over to a small patch of grass that seemed more lush and alive than the surrounding patches.

"I know that we haven't been back to Hyrule in a while…" he began as he motioned for her to sit down next to him in the soft grass. She sat down softly, noticing the incredible softness of the patch which Link had chosen. Leaning back on her arms, she gazed up into the clear night's sky, her breath caught at the brilliance of thousands of glittering stars, each light twinkling in a celestial display. Link leaned over to towards her.

"So I thought that you would want to see a familiar sight again."

She smiled warmly, laughing slightly, feeling the joy envelop her soul. She turned back to Link who was looking up at the night sky, a smile on his face as he examined the night's sky.

"The sky here is so much better than in the city, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, not letting his eyes wander from the beautiful sight above.

Zelda's smile grew.

"I would have to agree," she answered, leaning closer to Link as a cool breeze blew past causing her to tremble slightly from the cold. Link felt her shiver and wrapped his arm around her, allowing his warmth to warm her as well.

They sat in silence, gazing at the night's sky, transfixed by the majesty and grandeur of it all. Zelda glanced over at Link, a question bubbling on the edge of her mind.

"Link."

"Yeah."

"How did you know that stargazing was my favorite activity anyways?"

Link looked down at her, her sapphire eyes seeming to pierce into his mind with her question.

"I didn't."

His answer seemed to stun her for a moment, filling Link which a small amount of joy that he had successfully guessed another one of her likes.

_Only took me a couple of years to figure it out though…_

She turned her attention back towards the lake, watching the waves ripple back and forth from an invisible gust of wind. The gust lightly picked up her hair, letting if float behind her like a train on a wedding dress. Link glanced over at her as a small flicker of light caught his attention behind her hair.

"Hey Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"You have something behind your ear…" Link said, reaching out, brushing past her ear with his hand. She felt a slight tug and something metallic hit the back of her neck. She turned as Link held the item into the light.

"So that's why they came…" Link muttered, more to himself than to Zelda.

She glanced at the curious looking round object before realizing what it was. Her eyes narrowed, her annoyance building within her like a teapot.

"They didn't come on a double date," she said trying to hold back her irritation at her two friends.

Link glared at the object before he stood up. Winding back his arm, he threw the piece of metal into the water, a small popping noise coming from it as the electronic listening and tracking device hit the water, frying its circuits.

"They just wanted to figure out what we were going to do tonight…"

A sly smile graced Zelda's face as she came to her feet, brushing the remaining grass fragments from her jeans.

"Well, lets keep them guessing shall we?" she replied. "How about we head on over to the castle and stay there until morning and see if they show up now that their tracking device is gone."

Link nodded his head. "I think that is a good idea," he said as he walked over to what looked like a weed and plucked it from the ground. He blew into the topmost part of the reed, whistling out a familiar tune to both of them. Within moments, the sound of hooves pounding against the ground appeared and Link's horse Epona galloped into view. The chestnut Clydesdale ground to a stop beside its master, nuzzling his head affectionately. Link couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed his horse's neck before hopping into the saddle. He offered his hand, helping Zelda up and behind him, which wasn't too uncomfortable since Link had adapted his saddle to fit both of them.

"Let's go to the castle shall we?" he whispered into his horses' ears as soon as he felt Zelda wrap her arms around his waist, making sure that she was ready for the trip. The horse snorted and bolted eastward towards the main centerpiece of the Hylian nation.

_I really hope they come…_Link thought as they galloped across Hyrule field. _Since Snake and Samus will have a lot of explaining to do over this…_

_

* * *

_

Wow, this chapter took a long time to clean up. I guess that's what happens when you try and cram as much writing into as little time as possible. **I've hidden a couple of surprises into this chapter, so good luck finding them.**

_Ok, ok a few things… First off, if you can guess the name of the movie they were watching, I'll give you a cookie. Second, I know that Link in Twilight Princess doesn't have an ocarina. I just put it in there since it would allow the plot to move along at a nice flow. Anyways thanks again for reading and please **check out the poll** on my profile and participate. If you want two people as a couple, the only way you could see it happen is if you vote! Thanks again for reading and with Thanksgiving coming I will try and get another chapter done before that happens!_


	8. Chapter 8: Fun in Hyrule

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 8_

_Fun in Hyrule_

* * *

The small walled city was bustling with movement. Vendors along the streets peddled their wares while musicians piped and played, entertaining the crowd and creating a light-hearted atmosphere. A small noise to the south of the city, like the far away screech of an eagle, attracted the attention of several people standing about in the main square. Hardly had many of the townsfolk looked in the direction of the noise before it had grown tremendously loud. Many people covered their large, sensitive ears as a sleek looking spacecraft soared only yards above the rooftops of the plaza. Dust and wind billowed throughout the square, causing merchants of all kinds to desperately try to keep their wares from flying off their stands and breaking. Only a few were able to get out a few chosen words before the flying craft disappeared behind the main gates of Hyrule Castle.

**-O-**

"A bit close there on the flyby weren't we?"

Samus glanced over from the control panel towards a nervous looking Marth sitting next to her. "Not really, do you want to get closer?" she asked, dropping the steering wheel just a tad bit. The craft lurched towards several houses and straight towards a large granite wall causing Marth to grab his armrest and hold it in a death grip. Samus laughed lightheartedly as she pulled the ship up and over the wall at the last second, enjoying her passenger's timidity to flying.

"It really isn't that bad Marth," she quipped as the half finished form of Hyrule Castle came into view. The castle was still in the rebuilding stage from when Zant and Ganondorf had invaded, so signs of recent construction where everywhere. People had come from literally every kingdom bordering Hyrule; Labrynnians, Gorons, Terminians, Zoras. All could be found working tirelessly on the Castle as it slowly was being rebuilt. She edged the ship near some scaffolding around a nearly completed tower, watching the workers below gripping the wooden scaffolding in earnest as the wind from her ship buffeted them. Flying around the entire castle once, she found a large clear patch of cobblestone near the front gate. Samus pulled several levers on the control panel while watching the altitude gauge lower.

"Marth, can you stop clutching the armrest like that, you'll crush it if you hold it any harder."

Marth looked down at his hands and noticed that his knuckles were turning pure white and several stress marks were starting to appear in the steel armrest. He quickly released his grip, laughing nervously as the ship began landing on the ground.

"See," Samus said as she unbuckled herself, "There is nothing wrong with flying. It is perfectly safe so I don't know why you are worrying so much about it."

Marth rolled his eyes as he fidgeted with his own seatbelt. _That's what you think_ he thought as he fumbled with his seatbelt. _Miserable invention…Why did they have to invent this torture device…_

Samus, watched him struggle for several moments, sighing inwardly. _I forget how old school these guys are…_she thought as she reached over and clicked a button on the belt. With a small click, the belt released Marth from its leathery tentacles, his face beginning to flush from embarrassment in not figuring out something so simple.

Samus glanced back at him with a smile.

"Don' worry about something like that," she quipped while typing in a combination into a keyboard near the rear of the ship. The back of the ship began to open, revealing a ramp for them to leave the ship.

"Most everyone from your type of civilization has a hard time with newer technology. Except for Zelda," she added as an afterthought. _I could probably trust her in flying this ship by now._

"When Link first flew in this ship, he didn't even have a clue either," she added after awakening from her thoughts, her eyes flickering wickedly.

"The only exception was that he found it was no fun flying upside down in a spaceship when you are unbuckled."

A look of horror etched its way onto the young man's face, slowly to be replaced by a morbid grin. "I guess I was lucky then that I knew how to buckle up," Marth chuckled.

"No," Samus replied as she began walking down the ramp. "You're just lucky I didn't take you upside down."

She walked down the rest of the ramp, exiting into the warm sunlight outside, leaving Marth with a look of trepidation as he feared what she might try on the ride back to the Smash Mansion.

**-O-**

The sun shone brightly down upon the two smashers as they walked across the field that they had decided to park in. Samus watched several of the nearby workers pouring mortar down that would act as the foundations of one of the buildings in the castle complex. It had been about a year since Ganondorf had leveled the castle in his latest quest for power by using Zant and the Twili as puppets. She reflected on the days when she visited the huge, cavernous halls and beautiful architecture within the castle walls before it was reduced to pile of rubble by that cretin. This was only her second trip back to the castle since that event and she was excited to see how much they had built in such a short time. _Soon,_ she thought, _the towers where we used to watch the birds soar and the sun set will be rebuilt... _She sighed, shaking her head of the joyous memories and continued towards the only completed building in the entire complex. A repeat of those days would have to wait.

In front of her was a semi-large, bland looking building that could house maybe four or five of her Hunter class warship and about two of them wide. Before she even reached the doors, they burst open, revealing a very familiar face.

"Samus Aran…it has been quite a long time now hasn't it."

"Almost two years?" Samus grinned as she walked forward and embraced the young man in front of her. She turned towards Marth, her arm around the man's shoulder and a big smile on her face.

"Marth, I'd like you to meet Ralph."

Marth looked over the man in front of him who was about his height albeit a little shorter and less built. He wore the standard Hylian shield on his back and his sword strapped to his belt, however, the main difference between this man and any other Hylian soldier was his armor.

He wore a large semi-blue breastplate, tinged at the edges with gold trim causing it to gleam with a brilliant aura when the light caught it just right. Large greaves covered his shins and lower legs as well as his plate legs that had the same style of gold trim as the breastplate. Trimmed gauntlets covered his lower arms, leaving only his hands bare to the bright sun. A blue cloak hung from his neck, sweeping down to his lower calves while covering all appearance of the armor to anyone behind him. To top it all off, he wore a large, pointed blue hat that resembled Link's in a way.

"Wonderful to meet another friend of Samus," Ralph said, bowing in his normal fashion while Marth repeated the gesture in return.

"Ralph is my name, second in command of the forces here at Hyrule Castle," the young swordsman said, extending his hand towards Marth.

"Prince Marth of Altea," Marth replied, taking the offered hand, shaking it mildly.

Ralph's eyes grew wide as he shook Marth's hand more furiously. "What an honor indeed then good sir, what an honor!"

"Thanks, I guess," Marth said when he finally was able to get his hand out of the knight's grip. _Weird guy…_

Ralph turned back to Samus who was busy holding back laughter from Ralph's exuberance for meeting a nobleman. "So, what brings you to my beloved Hyrule? It's not as good as Labrynna but is a fair go at it."

"We are actually looking for Link and Zelda," Samus replied. "Have you seen either of them?"

Stars seemed to form in Ralph's eyes at the mear mention of the princess.

"Ah yes, the beautiful maiden of wisdom. I have yet to gaze upon her wondrous apparition and bath in her knowledge for several months now. Alas I've wished to hear her cascading melodious voice echo in my ears for a while…although compared to the beauty of Nayru, well. " A slight blush crept upon Ralph's face, "not even the beauty of Hyrule could compare to the brilliance of the sun."

Marth nearly choked on a bit of puke as Ralph began describing Zelda in ways that made even Samus visibly blush. _Is this guy for real?_

After several moments, Marth began to grow somewhat angry as Ralph began a lengthy poem that he had made especially for the princess. He wasn't sure why it was making him angry…it just was.

"I think we get the point Ralph," Samus interjected, grabbing Ralphs shoulder and shaking him out of his Zelda filled stupor, the stars in his eyes disappearing instantly.

"Oh, erm, yeah Zelda…" he mumbled as he scratched the back of his head while his face turned a bright shade of red. "Haven't seen them in months. Although one of the guards said that they came around last night and were heading towards Telma's bar so you might want to check there."

"Thanks again Ralph for your help," Samus replied as she patted the knight on the shoulder.

"No problem," Ralph answered back as both Samus and Marth turned to leave. Just as they reached the front gate, they heard Ralph yell across the field.

"Do you think that you could ask Zelda to…"

"No!" Samus yelled back even before the man had the time to finish his sentence. Marth glanced over at Samus as the guards opened the gates for them.

"He always askes me to ask Zelda is she would consent to marry him. He does it every time anytime I come by since he thinks I could persuade Zelda to agree."

Marth turned his head and glanced back towards Ralph, whose head now hung low as he sluggishly walked back towards the castle. Marth felt a twinge of pity yet at the same time, a slight burst of joy as he watched the man disappear back into the building he had just come from.

_I wonder how many times he has asked her that…_ he wondered, standing in place near the gate. _Why haven't I…_

"Marth, hurry up!"

The Prince looked up to spot Samus several dozen yards in front of him, waving for him to hurry up. Throwing the thoughts from his mind, he dashed forward, catching up to the bounty hunter in a few long strides as they began heading towards Telma's bar.

**-O-**

Walking through the town came as a nostalgic moment for Marth as the hustle and bustle of the marketplace felt so much like Altea. The minstrels playing music in a corner, the peddlers selling their ways on every available corner, the adults discussing household concerns while their kids played around their feet, resembled Altea in so many ways. The thoughts made him yearn to see the beautiful fields of his homeland again.

_I wonder if Zelda would like to see Altea at some point…_ he mused as they walked.

The only difference between this town and his home was that he was with Samus. Conversations stopped as they passed. Kids pointed towards the bounty hunter before their eyes were covered by concerned and wary parents. Marth noticed the discreet looks that were shot their way while Samus seemed oblivious to the constant stares and looks she was assembling in the square.

As they passed a set of young minstrels, he quickly shot them a passing glance to see their reactions to check his suspicions. A smile passed his lips when he noticed the song they were playing began to grind to a stop as the eyes of the young men followed the movements of the bounty hunter.

_It must be the Zero Suit._

"Do you get this a lot, maybe do you keep a tally or something of how many guys ogle you?" Marth asked Samus as he pointed towards the musicians.

Samus laughed, "Yeah. Especially in older civilizations like Hyrule. Guys just haven't seen women dress in anything less than a blouse and skirt so seeing me is kind of…distracting to say the least."

Marth laughed inwardly as he turned his attention away from the ogling youth and towards another group of younger teens who stood transfixed by the women walking through the town square.

He couldn't blame them. At first marth had the same reaction to Samus when she revealed she would be fighting in the Smash Bros tournament in her Zero Suit as the others had. Although he was able to hide it much better, it had still taken time for him to overcome his abhorrence of fighting a women until after several bouts of being creamed by the bounty hunter. Now he had come so used to fighting Samus without her armor that even his genuine abhorrence of fighting a woman had been overcome.

_Maybe I should keep a tally of all the looks she is getting from the guys…_ Marth thought as they passed by a young couple near a fountain in the middle of the plaza. The couple was busy talking to each other, clearly in love when the man noticed Samus walk past him. Marth watched anxiously, knowing exactly what would happen.

The young man's eyes began turning to follow the mysterious girl as she passed while trying to pay attention to his wife's comments. His wife noticed something was amiss and traced her husband's line of sight directly to the curves of the bounty hunter. The young man's attention quickly came back to his wife as a loud slap echoed across the square. The man turned towards his furious wife as she began what appeared would be a long and lengthy scolding.

Marth turned back to Samus to find any reaction from her and noticed a small smile.

_That's one…_

**-O-**

"Midna, can't you change him out of this form? Some of the soldiers already have it out for you because of the last time you did this. It caused complete havoc in the square several months ago!"

The wolf let out a grumpy bark as it pawed at his shadow on the ground. Zelda put a hand to her forehead and sighed as loud giggling appeared to come from the shadow.

"Come on Midna, we need to start leaving for the tournament shortly or Link will be late for his fight with Marth, now change him back."

The wolf let out a series of growls and yelps while a strange laughter came from his shadow. The woman at the bar snorted in laughter as she finished wiping off a dirty dish.

"You are only going to egg her on by being polite you know," Telma stated as she leaned against the bar. "She knows all of your pressure points Zel so don't let her push them too much like she's doing right now. And Link, stop barking, your scaring the customers."

The wolf turned towards a corner of the room where several guards had slunk behind a pile of crates in the corner and had huddled together, shaking in fear.

The wolf looked over towards the large lady and whined while sinking his tail between his legs. Telma rolled her eyes while throwing her hands in the air.

"Whatever, I'm not to blame if Link here loses the competition and his honor if he loses." With that she pushed open a back door and slid into the kitchen, muttering under her breath.

When she left, the wolf's shadow disappeared and reformed above the wolf, lying on the animals back. _"Boy is she no fun," _Midna sighed as she stretched her arms and yawned.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Midna, can you please change him back. I know you think it is fun to play wolf and force Link to chase the soldiers around but Link needs to get back into his real form."

A giggling sound escaped from the shadows lips. "Aunhhh. Can't we have just a little more fun?" she plead. Zelda glared at the shadow.

"No. Change him back this instant."

Link added to the mood of the conversation by growling loudly, picking the exactly wrong time to do it.

The door to the bar swung open in the middle of his growls. Both Zelda and Link turned towards the door and spotted two very familiar figures standing in the doorframe…both of whom knew nothing about how Link could transform into a wolf and only saw a growling wolf cornering a concerned looking Zelda..

Samus's eyes widened in shock as she saw the wolf walking towards Zelda. She reached for the paralyzer whip that she kept at her side when a blue blur ran past her, knocking her aside as her gun went sliding across the floor. The wolf turned and jumped back in surprise as a large gleam of metal slammed into the floor inches in front of his nose. Link let out a loud yelp as the Falchion pulled itself from the floorboards and nearly took his head off in the process.

Marth stood as a human barrier in front of Zelda, his falchion at the ready in front of him pointed directly at the wolf.

"Zelda, stay back while I take care of this beast," Marth shouted as he leapt forward towards the wolf as Zelda tried to protest.

Link jumped to the side as the falchion slashed down in the spot where he had just been, splintering the floorboards from the force of the attack. Zelda watched in horror as several more swords thrust came within inches of Links lupine form, with one almost slicing him in two as he rolled to the side and into the corner barely in the nick of time.

"Midna! Change him back NOW!" Zelda roared as Samus finally grabbed her gun and pointed it towards the wolf that was shaking in the corner. The wolf was nervously glancing between the point of the sword in his face, and the gun aimed at his heart.

"Marth, I got it in my sights, just keep him still for me."

Zelda turned in horror as Samus aimed at the wolf who was huddling in a corner with Marth blocking his escape.

Samus aimed at the wolf's head, steadying her arm. "Almost got you now…"

A blur raced in front of her as she pulled the trigger, knocking the gun into the air with the shot blasting a large hole in the ceiling. The sound of metal clanging against wood could be heard as Samus watched Marth drop the falchion to the floor.

"What did you do that for! I could have killed you!" Samus roared as she glared at Zelda who was standing in front of her, her fists clenched and her chest rising and falling in anger. Furious, Samus right stepped around Zelda and re-aimed at where the wolf had been in order to take a second shot. A second later, her gun fell to the floor, a look of complete shock on her face.

Link sat in the corner of the room, panting heavily while leaning his body against the conjoining walls of the building.

"Now who could have killed someone?" Zelda asked angrily as she raced past a stunned Samus and Marth, the latter having watched link transform and had fallen to the floor in shock. As she reached Link, she offered him her hand, helping him to his feet.

"I sure hope your happy Midna," Zelda yelled towards Link's shadow causing Marth and Samus to cast concerned looks at one another. "You almost got Link killed with your little stunt."

To both Samus's and Marth's surprise, Link's shadow twisted and re-formed into the silhouette of a tiny, imp like person floating in the air.

"Don't blame me for not telling your friends that Link here was a wolf," Midna huffed as she floated towards a frightened looking Marth. Midna giggled at his reaction before flying back over to Link's shoulder and leaned up against it. "That was fun, let's do it again some time," Midna stated before disappearing into thin air. Zelda shook her head in anger.

"Midna…some day she is going to get you killed."

Link sheepishly grinned as he walked over to Marth, holding out his hand for the swordsman to grab it.

"Those were some pretty good strikes there Marth," Link said as he helped his friend to his feet. "We could consider this as a warm-up for today." Marth laughed hesitantly, still baffled and confused by all that had just happened.

"I'll explain later," Link said as he patted Marth on the shoulder, "It's a long story…" Link turned to Samus who was shoving her gun into its sheath, a bewildered look in her eyes.

"How…did you…" she stuttered, glancing up at Link after she had holstered her weapon. The Hylian grinned widely.

"As I said, I'll explain on the trip back.

A large blast shook the room as Telma broke through the kitchen door, a large double sided ax in her hands and a vicious look on her face as if she was ready to kill or maim anyone who got in her way.

"Who is invading my bar!" she roared, brandishing the ax in a vice grip.

Marth and Samus looked nervously at each other since they were the cause of all the disruption and noise, then glanced over to Zelda.

"I think Link would like to explain," Zelda responded, twirling a lock of hair with her fingers before she headed towards the door.

"We'll join you as well," Samus and Marth blurted out at the same time as they rushed to follow Zelda to the door. Link watched them leave, laughing to himself until he felt a large hand fall harshly down on his shoulder.

"So I suppose you're going to tell me who caused the large hole in my ceiling and all the ruckus?"

Link turned around gradually, his laughter coming more slowly as he eyed the angry Telma standing behind him, the ax still in her hands.

_Drat…_

**-O-**

Link shut the door quietly behind him, letting out a deep breath as it clicked into place.

"So, how was it?" Samus asked a very pasty looking Link.

"Not fun…" came the reply. "You don't ever want to make that lady angry…" he muttered as he walked towards the group.

"I know," Zelda replied as she slung an arm around Link's neck while patting his shoulder. "That is why I let you talk to her instead of me."

Link rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem."

**-O-**

The walk back to Samus' spaceship was relatively uneventful compared to the event at the bar. Several more young men were slapped by their dates, including the same guy from before at the fountain who now had matching handprints on both cheeks. The large gate doors of the castle opened for them as they approached, the soldiers saluting them as they passed since no matter what clothes she wore, they always seemed to be able to recognize their princess. The back hatch door of the ship crept open with a loud metallic whooshing sound as the four waited for it to come to a stop before boarding the craft. As they walked onto the platform, Marth placed a hand on Samus' shoulder, stopping the bounty hunter in her tracks.

"Fourteen."

Samus stared at him for a moment before comprehending his statement with a sly grin.

"Sixteen."

Marth stared back at her quizzically.

"Who did I miss?"

She turned her head as she walked up the rest of the platform.

"The guard who opened the door for us. I noticed a little bit of drool hanging from his mouth as I passed.

"What about the last one?"

Samus continued walking up the platform, keeping her back to the swordsman.

_I believe you already know who it is… _Samus thought to herself as she pressed a button causing the platform to begin to rise. Marth leapt onto the platform barely in time as the hatch began to close behind him.

_Besides, you should already know by now._

**-O-**

Samus made sure that everyone was buckled in before she brought the ship to life. A soft hum echoed throughout the metallic insides of the craft, bringing a static, almost living feel to the air. Zelda sat in the co-pilots chair since she always enjoyed flying with Samus while the two swordsmen sat in the back, both nervous because of their previous flights that they had had with the bounty hunter. As they lifted off the ground, Marth glanced over at Link who sat with his fingers clutched around the armrests, visibly unnerved by the very thought of flying.

"So," Marth began, catching Link's attention. "Do you know how to unbuckle yourself once we get back?"

Link stared at him in horror then glared at Samus, a look of complete shock etched into every feature on his face. "You didn't tell him did you?"

_

* * *

_

I thought I would end the chapter there. I had a lot more planned, but, it would have made the chapter much too long and I didn't want to go another week without posting anything so…

_Also I needed to get started on Everything or Nothing since I finally found my notes and have re-read it so I can start on the next chapter. Anyways, if you haven't voted in the poll, do so that you can have your voice heard in who ends up with who in the story. Right now, the poll stands at…_

_Zelda & Link: 5 votes_

_Samus & Ike: 3 votes_

_Zelda & Ike: 3 votes + (1 extra vote from guessing the movie)_

_Peach & Mario: 3 votes_

_Samus & Snake: 3 votes_

_Samus & Marth: 2 votes_

_Zelda & Marth: 2 votes + (1 extra vote from guessing the movie)_

_Remember, you can invite friends to participate as well so…just a little hint to make this more interesting… : )_


	9. Chapter 9: A Girl Worth Fighting For

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 9_

_A Girl Worth Fighting For_

* * *

"Good luck Link."

The young Hylian smiled widely as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him, whispering into his ear.

"Thanks for your support Zelda," he responded while glancing over his shoulder into the radiant face of his fellow Hylian.

"It really does mean a lot to me."

Zelda felt a small blush begin to creep across her cheeks for some reason. She began to laugh somewhat nervously, covering her mouth with her hand to cover both the laughter and her reddening cheeks.

Marth watched from the opposite end of the room, some sort of feeling trying to well up inside of him as he watched Link give Zelda a quick hug before he began walking towards the teleporter where Marth was standing. Something about the entire scene seemed to churn something inside of him. He felt a type of…melancholy about the whole display between the two friends. His mind began churning with questions as to why he was feeling this way since to his recollection, he had never felt this way before. Except for maybe…

"Are you ready?"

Marth jolted from his thoughts as Link clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"Of course," he mumbled quickly, a bit startled while he tried to re-organize his thoughts onto the upcoming battle.

Link noticed something amiss in his friend. He looked into his friend's eyes and noticed confusion coursing through them.

"What's wrong Marth?" Link asked, his concern for his friend noticeable.

"Nothing's wrong!" Marth spat out, a little too quickly. Link took a quick step back from his friend, somewhat worried about what had caused his friends outburst.

"Sorry," Marth mumbled, rubbing at his forehead. "Didn't mean to snap at you…"

"Marth. Tell me what's wrong."

Marth avoided the piercing stare coming from his friend, as if even glancing up at him would have turned him into a pile of ashes in an instant. _What was he doing?_ He thought, closing his eyes while focusing his thoughts. His emotions felt as if they were coursing through his body at a million miles an hour; anger, joy, happiness, distrust…everything churned into one gigantic mesh of passion that embroiled his insides while making his mind numb.

_It was just a little hug? _He thought, finally turning to meet his friends gaze. Marth shot his friend a quick grin, although the attempt was half-hearted at most. _What is going on with me?_

"Both of you ready for your three stock match?" Master Hand yelled at the two smashers.

Link turned away from his friend hesitantly.

"Could you give us a minute here?" Link paused while Master Hand considered the Hylian's question.

"Wait, why a three stock match?" Marth interceded, wondering why the Hand was increasing the stocks. "Why isn't it just a normal one life match?"

"Why do kangaroos fly?" Master Hand cheerfully replied as he pressed several buttons on the control panel, completely forgetting about Link's request barely a moment earlier.

Link nodded in acceptance as Marth's mind tried to wrap itself around the Hand's odd statement. After several seconds, a light popped on in Link's mind as he finally understood what was said.

"Wait a second…" he pondered while raising his head to look over at Master Hand. " Kangaroos don't…"

"And here you go!"

Master Hand interrupted Link midsentence while pulling a large red lever in the middle of the control panel. Both smashers disappeared into the shimmering blue light caused by the portal in an instant. As the light disappeared, Master Hand's body reverberated into a hearty laugh.

"Of course kangaroos don't fly," he said to himself.

"Everyone knows they prefer to swim."

**-O-**

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

_And here we go._

Link glanced around him and smiled as he saw a familiar stage as he appeared from in a flash of blue light and a rush of wind onto the stage. Large towers spiraled into the sky in the background while the remains of a ruined temple lay everywhere around him. The immensity of the stage made it so he couldn't even see Marth, who from experience, he knew to be on the opposite side of a gulley and stone pillar.

_There is no way that Marth will beat me on my home turf… _Link laughed to himself while glancing towards the opposite side of the stage at Marth, who had just appeared, leaping across a small chasm while sprinting towards him. Link began to run towards the swordsmen while pulling a small object from out of a pouch on his belt.

**-O-**

"This oughta be a very good fight," Mario concluded as he watched the two swordsmen run towards each other.

"They should both be evenly matched as well," Fox remarked. "Even with Link's previous losing streak, the kid has enough weapons to rival anything I have on the Great Fox. He's a walking armory."

"Although Marth seemed a little more…how shall I put this, resolute than normal," Peach added quickly. "That might give him an edge over Link."

A soft whirring sound filled the stadium box. Peach turned around just in time as Zelda stepped deftly out of the light and into the stadium box. The two princesses smiled at one another as their eyes locked. Peach motioned for Zelda to join her in watching the fight from an empty chair next to her. The Hylian swiftly moved towards the open seat, sitting down on its edge, enthralled at what prospects the battle had.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked politely, not taking her eyes off of the two swordsmen below.

"No," Peach replied. "They just started the moment before you entered."

Zelda let out a quick sigh of relief while watching the distance between the two fighters close.

_Let's hope for the best._

**-O-**

A huge explosion right in front of Marth blasted the swordsman onto his back, just as Link had hoped. Link leapt through the cloud of smoke, brandishing his sword, readying it for a quick frontal smash. Marth caught the move and deftly blocked it, showering the two combatants in a shower of sparks. Both leapt backwards, eyeing each other for any weaknesses. Link grinned as he began pulling another bomb out from his tunic,

"Are you just going to use those or are you going to fight me like a smasher?" Marth yelled across towards the Hylian.

Link shrugged, "Only when I need to use them."

The Hylian jumped backwards while throwing the bomb forward. Marth quickly put up his shield as the bomb sparked red, exploding against his defense. The prince released his shield and began charging up his sword, ready to repel Link's attack when the Hylian would jump through the smoke. As the smoke began clearing, Marth found that there was nobody on the other side of it.

_Nothing? Where did he go?_

Marth lowered his sword and looked around the stage, trying to find where the Hero of Time went when he heard the patter of boots above him.

"Up here!" Link yelled as he leapt off a platform above Marth, his sword pointing straight down towards the prince's head. Marth barely leapt out of the way in time as Link's sword plunged deep into the earth right where the Altean had been a moment before. Marth saw Link struggle to pull his sword out of the ground as it was caught in between a couple of large rocks and took advantage of the situation, charging up his sword and slashing at Link.

The force of the blow blew Link backwards just as he yanked his sword out of the ground. Link slid to a stop, putting up his shield as Marth began an onslaught of blows aimed at the Hero of Time, each one pushing the Hylian farther and farther across the stage.

**-O-**

"Oh, that doesn't look good for our elf friend…"

"Falcon, shove it!"

Zelda turned to see an angry Samus shaking her fist towards the racer who was waving his hands in front of him.

"It wasn't me," he hesitantly remarked. "It was Wolf!" he said while pointing at the furry figure across the box. "He said it."

Wolf glared at the racer while Samus shook her head in disgust.

"Idiot," she mumbled to herself as she walked towards Peach and Zelda, wanting to put as much distance between her and the racer as possible.

"I would hate to be in Link's position right now though," she stated. "Marth does look like he wants to kill something pretty badly right now."

She cringed as Marth's sword found a hole between Link's sword and shield and sent the Hylian back another several feet onto his back, knowing from experience that even with all of the protective features installed to protect them, it still smarted to get hit by the Altean sword.

"Let's hope that Link has got what it takes to beat him eh?" she joked, turning towards Zelda. Her smile slowly disappeared as she noticed that the princess was totally involved in the fight taking place in front of her. Samus wondered what was so special about this fight since Zelda usually was never this involved. She finally gave up wondering and went back to watching the battle.

**-O-**

Link groaned as his back smashed into the ground for what must have been the fourth time during the match. Marth raced over to the fallen Hylian, raising his sword for a downward thrust when Link rolled around the attack, grabbing a hold of Marth's back as he passed with his clawshot.

Marth struggled against the grip of the weapon as it pulled him towards Link. When the Altean came within range Link repeatedly kicked the Altean several times in the back. With a final powerful throw, Link released the clawshot's hold on the warrior, sending Marth stumbling away from him as Link notched an arrow into his bow, sending it flying towards the prince.

The arrow hit Marth square in the back, sending him sprawling forward and over a small edge that led to the lower half of the stage. The fall was too sudden for him to land on his feet, sending him toppling head over heels, rolling down a small incline before being thrown painfully onto the stone platform below. Shaking his head, Marth pushed himself off the ground while groggily checking the damage counter on his wrist.

_Fifty five percent already?_ Marth wondered. Marth stumbled underneath the edge of the cliff above him, hoping to catch Link unaware when the Hylian would jump down to continue their battle. He gripped his sword eagerly, feeling the power rush into his blade as he focused on the spot where his blade would strike.

Marth's instincts took over the instant he saw a figure appear in front of him and let loose a barrage of thrusts with his sword. He heard a loud cry as Link flew towards the edge of the stage from the volley of blows, causing the Hylian to tumble head over heels. Marth pursued his fallen adversary leaping into the air while aiming a quick downward thrust with his Falchion, hoping for the best.

Link came to a harsh stop as his head collided with a small boulder. The Hylian rolled onto his back, ignoring the pain reverberating through his skull while putting his shield onto his chest, knowing instinctively what the prince was going to do. The wonderful sound of steel striking against steel rang in Link's ears as Marth's falchion bounced off the Hylian's shield causing Marth to lose his footing as his hand rang with the impact of his attack.

**-O-**

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen those two fight this well before," Ike spoke in awe. He watched as Link leapt to his feet and began delivering a series of strikes against Marth, who was doing his best at parrying and blocking the blows. The two warriors seemed to be performing an intricate dance as they fought, each one searching for a small crack in the others defense, or a mistake that could quickly gain them the advantage.

Zelda watched in amazement while the two young men fought below, a mixture of wonder and awe filling her soul. Her breath caught in her throat as Link stumbled backwards after slipping on the smooth and polished stones. The Hylian's arms flayed about as he tried to catch himself from his fall. Within an instant, the room filled with applause and cheers as Marth released a deadly smash attack, sending Link flying off the edge of the stage. Link tried to return to the stage with his spin attack, but was already too low to be able to recover.

"That was amazing," Samus exclaimed as Link reappeared in a pillar of light at the top of the stage. "And to think that this is a three stock match. With the way they are fighting, this will be one of the best matches in smash history."

Princess Zelda nodded somberly as she watched Marth leap and run up the cavern and back to the top of the platform.

"I know," Zelda sighed softly as the pillar of light around Link disappeared. "I just wish that…"

Samus smiled at her. "You just wish that Link was doing better huh?"

Zelda nodded slowly. To her amazement, Samus began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Zelda asked as the bounty hunter's laughter began to die down.

"For being friends you sure seem to care about him a bit much wouldn't you say?" Samus asked slyly.

"But he is like a brother to me," Zelda insisted. "He is always there for me so it is natural that I would want him to do his best."

Both Samus and Peach looked over at the princess of Hyrule and smiled.

"I think Zelda has a crush on someone…" Peach giggled.

Zelda felt her face begin to flush a bright red, her cheeks beginning to burn slightly.

"I would think you would know better than to think that," she muttered softly as Peach giggled some more.

"Don't worry Zel," Samus laughed, placing a hand on the Hylians shoulder. "Your secret is safe with us."

Zelda rolled her eyes as both of her friends burst into laughter. She would let them badger her all they wanted.

_It won't change my relationship with him at all. He is almost a brother to me. _She thought, watching her Hero move deftly across the stage, his auburn hair swirling around his face in a small breeze. _How could I view him any differently than that?_

**-O-**

Marth grabbed a hold of the final ledge, grunting as he managed to pull himself up and onto flat ground. He kneeled, catching his breath for a moment while glancing around, trying to locate his foe when a small blue object bounced onto the ground in front of him.

_Not again…_

An explosion rocked the arena, showering Marth in a thick blanket of smoke before blasting him backwards across the stage, with Link racing after him with another bomb at the ready.

Marth rolled across the ground, sliding on his hands and knees, breathing heavily as he struggled to rise to his feet. His eyes darted to the smokescreen as a dark shape formed inside of it.

Link burst through the cloud of smoke his sword at his side as Marth struggled to his feet to block but wasn't quick enough as Link swung his sword downwards into the chest of the Altean.

Objects turned into stars as his vision began to blur momentarily while his body rocketed up from the impact.

_Glad we can't feel pain…_ Marth groaned inwardly as he felt his body reach its climax, then beginning to fall back to earth. He twisted his body in midair, hoping that by so doing he could land on his feet. His idea was dashed when he saw a tiny blue object coming up towards him, its small fuse almost completely burnt.

_Not again…_

**-O-**

Link watched and waited with bated breath as the bomb exploded right beneath the Altean, rocketed him further up into the air in a shower of sparks and fire. He hopped onto a nearby stony platform to gain some height as he watched Marth beginning to descend.

_I'll have to time this perfectly…_

Link jumped towards Marth when the swordsman was about ten feet above and in front of him. Charging his sword, he released the energy as Marth was almost directly above him unleashing his devastating spin attack. Marth caught Link's gaze at the moment of impact, both faces showing a mixture of surprise and approval.

Marth grinned.

"Well done."

Dust scattered into the air around him as he landed on the ground, an explosion sounded at the edge of the stage signaling his opponent's first departure.

_One down, two to go…_

**-O-**

"That was quick," Samus remarked as Marth reappeared near the pagoda at the opposite end of the stage from Link.

"What were you expecting? A drawn out fight when Marth's damage was that high?" Fox noted dryly. Samus shot him a glare, quieting the smasher in an instant as he knew an angry bounty hunter was not what he wanted in such a confined space.

Samus felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly began to cool as a familiar voice rang in her ears.. She turned to see Zelda's smiling glimmering eyes staring directly into hers.

"They both have two stocks left Samus," Zelda spoke softly, her voice rich with emotion and a tone that could soothe even an rampaging dodongo. She leaned in closer, cupping her hands around her mouth as she whispered in Samus's ear.

"There is still time for your _boyfriend_ to impress you with a win."

Samus jolted backwards, almost knocking over Zelda who burst into laughter as the Hylian bumped into a startled Pit, who had chosen the wrong time to walk behind her with a can of soda. The young boy fell to the ground, his drink drenching him in the bath of sugary liquid.

"What's going on? What was that for? Who…" the angel's tirade sputtered to a stop when he saw Zelda turn around, an apologetic expression etched into her very being.

"I'm…terribly sorry Pit," she exclaimed as she extended her hand to the fallen boy. Pit reached for the hand, taking it softly in his while the two of them pulled and pushed him back up.

"I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"Do not worry yourself Zelda," he said, trying to wipe off what liquid he could off of his tunic while flashing his characteristic toothy grin. "I can just clean it off when I do laundry next."

"At least let me buy you another one," Zelda insisted.

"That sounds good to me."

Palutena's bodyguard bowed his head and quickly walked towards where Toon Link, Lucas and Ness were near the edge of the box.

As soon as he was gone, Zelda laughed quietly as Samus' face began to flush a deep red.

"What do you know and how do you know it?" Samus whispered as soon as the boy was out of earshot.

Zelda waved her hand and replied with a quick _tell you later_ as she went back to watching the fight below, leaving Samus to wonder for the rest of the evening.

**-O-**

Link ducked while blocking with his shield as Marth crashed his falchion against him with all of his might. Link began pushing back, as he brought the master sword up, adding extra strength into the shoving match.

"You're doing well today," Marth grunted while trying to unbalance Link.

"Thanks. You're not doing half bad as well."

"Why don't we try adding something to this fight?"

Link paused, momentarily pondering Marth's question.

_Is he really talking about a bet in the middle of a fight?_

Marth took advantage of Link's confusion, tripping Link as the Hylian broke free from the shoving match. Link fell to the ground, rolling onto his back while bringing his sword up at the same time, barely in time to block a two handed overhand strike from Marth.

"What kind of bet are we talking about?" Link asked, gritting his teeth as the glimmering edge of the Falchion drew steadily closer to him, almost nipping at the edge of his tunic.

"Not much."

**-O-**

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Samus turned at the sound of Snake's familiar voice as he came into the stadium box and took his normal place next to Fox and Falco.

"Finally he shows his face around here."

Samus turned towards Zelda who was glaring at Snake, her eyes flickering dangerously.

"What did he do this time?" Samus asked, a bit bewildered at the princess's anger. Usually Zelda was calm as a summers morning yet now she seemed as if the jaws of brinstar had opened up inside her eyes. Zelda leaned up to the bounty hunter and whispered into her ear exactly what Snake had done on her and Link's night out.

As Zelda spoke, Samus's face turned an ever brighter shade of red while one could almost see the steam coming from her ears. When Zelda finished, Samus was clenching and unclenching her fists in rage while her clenched teeth, if they were any weaker would have been ground to powder.

"SNAKE!"

The mercenary flinched at the sound of his name being mentioned, especially since he recognized the voice all too well. Slowly, he began to turn around, facing one very angry bounty hunter and a severally agitated princess.

"What?" he asked, trying to act as if he didn't know what was going on, which he more than knew what Samus was raging about as Zelda was standing by the bounty hunters side.

Samus walked slowly towards him while reaching for her laser whip as Snake began slowly backing up.

"Now Samus, lets not be too hasty here…"

Samus adjusted the knob on her whip, increasing the power ten fold as the beam began to hum menacingly.

"Samus there are kids here…do you really want to scar them for life?"

She shot him a wicked smile, her teeth bared.

"They'll deal with it."

**-O-**

Marth felt himself spinning in midair as he flipped up and over Link, landing roughly on his back as a loud 'umph' escaped his lips.

"I can't do that for her. If you want to ask her, then ask her! You don't need me to be a postal boy for your escapade!" Link roared while leaping to his feet, his ears beginning to turn a scarlet. Marth stumbled back to his feet, a little dazed by the Hylians response.

"If it is too much of a problem then…"

"That isn't it! How could I ask my best friend to do that? I wouldn't know how to begin!" Link screamed, his chest rising and falling quickly. Link grabbed the clawshot from his pocket and launched the device at Marth, catching him off guard. The instrument pulled him with incredible speed towards Link, who shoved his shield in front of him, making it collide directly into the oncoming prince's head.

Stars burst through his vision as the Altean stumbled backwards, his mind foggy and vision blurred by the impact. Through the starry clouds that filled his mind, Marth could barely make out a green blur walking towards him.

"I'll help you get to her if you want to ask her so badly," he heard faintly as he saw the figure place something inside his outer tunic.

"I'll just speed things up here a bit."

Marth's vision began to clear just as the spark on the fuse of Link's bomb began to disappear inside of the weapon.

_Link and his cursed fascination with bombs._

"Then you better win," Marth quipped as he thrust his Falchion forward in an overhead smash attack. Link was too busy with his venting to dodge or block quickly enough and was sent flying off the stage. Directly after his attack, the bomb exploded, shooting Marth in the opposite direction of Link, who was cursing his luck as the stage fell far from his view.

**-O-**

Samus let go of Snake, allowing his body to crumple to the floor. She was breathing heavily as she stood over his battered frame, giving him one good last kick to his side before she rejoined Zelda, who felt a mix of shock…and pleasure with what her friend had done to the spy. Most of the smashers were standing wide eyed around the scene, too timid to intervene while she had pummeled the mercenary to a pulp.

Fox grinned silently, hearing Samus' footsteps pass behind, her heavy steps reverberating through the floor causing the box to shake…just a bit. He had ignored the whole fiasco, knowing that it would be folly to interrupt Samus from her prey and be painful to the eyes watching a grown man cry. Snake had made a big mistake…and he needed to pay the price for it.

_Although I didn't think she could bend a person around like that though…_ Fox thought as he watched the battle. _Note to self, never get on Samus' bad side._

"I'll never do it again…I promise," Snake whimpered softly, his body huddled in the fetal position.

"You better not," Samus replied icily, cracking her knuckles as Zelda softly laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"I think he understands that it isn't good to spy on people now Samus," Zelda said quickly and just loud enough for Snake to hear over his moans.

"If he does," she went on, "then I'm pretty we could arrange a three on one match of Bowser, Donkey Kong and Dedede against him."

Several snickers could be heard coming from the opposite side of the stadium box with Bowser's cackling, roaring laugh sounding the loudest. Zelda was not joking about getting the three behemoths against Snake in a match either. For some strange reason, Master Hand had prescribed it as an actual punishment and the three had promptly been given the nickname of "The Punishers". Captain Falcon had found out the hard way the truthfulness of that statement since Master Hand had ordered him to test them out to see if it was good enough.

It was…with very painful results

"You realize you all are missing an excellent match down there."

Fox's voice droned over the din in the box, drawing most of the smasher's attention, first to him, then back down to the stage.

"What did we miss?" Zelda asked, mentally smacking herself for not paying attention to something so important as she walked quickly to the lupine's side.

"Nothing much," Fox shrugged. "A couple of good hits, a stab here, a block there. Link getting his butt kicked out of the arena a second time."

Zelda felt her emotions become numb at his last statement. She spun around to face the large scoreboard that stood above the stadium. Fox was right. It now had Marth at two lives and forty percent damage while Link was down to just one life left. She gripped the railing on the edge of the platform tightly, her breaths coming in quick breaths.

She had told him that she was going to support him during this match and she had literally turned her back on him. How could she have done something that stupid she wondered as her eyes were drawn to the lithe green figure below. She lowered her head, uttering a silent prayer to Nayru to give strength to Link for his fight since he desperately needed a win now, of all days. He wasn't fighting for himself today. He was fighting in memory of them.

He was fighting for his parents, as this was the tenth anniversary of their deaths.

**-O-**

Link arrived on the stage in a fit of rage.

_How could I have let my guard down like that?_

He saw Marth standing at the opposite side of the stage, grinning widely at the Hylian.

_Let's see how long that smile lasts…if he wants a duel, then he'll get a duel!_

_This is for them._

Link raced towards the Altean, feeding energy into the Master Sword at his side. With a roar of fury, Link leapt off of a platform just as his sword began bursting with energy. Marth waited in front of him, readying his Falchion for a counter as Link smashed the sword of evil's bane into the earth below him. A surge of energy formed around him, circling outwards as it swept from his sword, radiating into the air around him. Marth was caught by the ever expanding wall of energy as it crackled and burst around him, as if the very air was on fire. He gritted his teeth as the energy held onto him, keeping him trapped by its tendrils as his damage rocketed up.

**-O-**

"What on earth is that!"

Pit nearly fell onto his back as a gigantic sphere of whitish energy erupted from the master sword, enveloping both Link and Marth into the sphere.

"I don't know," Fox said, dumbfounded at what was going on. "I've never seen him do anything like that before."

Zelda watched in shock at what Link had done. She knew the power that lay within the master sword. She knew what Link had just done.

Yet she also knew that Link's attack had just cost him almost all of his energy.

_Why did you have to go and do that?_

She stared down at the stage below, wondering how in Hyrule Link could have been stupid enough to go and do that.

**-O-**

Link's breaths came in ragged bursts as Marth's body crashed to the ground in an unseemly mess. The tiara that was given to him from his sister skipped across the ground, rolling along until it came to a perfect stop at the Hylian's feet. Link pulled the master sword from the ground, using it as a cane as he leaned down to delicately pick up the priceless object in his hands.

Marth groaned as he tried to pull himself onto his feet, his knees wobbly from whatever attack had just hit him.

_What was that…_

Using Falchion to steady himself, he tried rising to his knees but collapsed back onto the ground. His vision caught movement in front of him as a familiar figure began walking slowly towards him. He tried getting to his feet but collapsed onto the ground again, his joints revolting from his minds control. His eyes moved upwards as Link bent onto his knees, his hand extending with a silver object in the Hylian's palm.

Marth slowly pushed himself up to his knees, at which he grabbed the object tenderly, eyeing it carefully as he slowly placed it upon his head.

"Thank you." It came out raspy, almost guttering…but Marth truly meant it.

"No problem," Link coughed as he readied the master sword by his side, his whole body which had been pulsating with power, now felt completely drained.

Marth got unsteadily to his feet, his legs quivering as he held Falchion by his side while staring into the blue orbs of his opponents eyes.

"I don't have the energy," Marth rasped, "To continue this fight now. Finish this so we can begin anew."

Link nodded as he began pouring the rest of his energy into his sword. As he felt it reach full power he slammed it forward, deftly striking Marth across his chest. The Altean flew across the stage at an astounding speed, disappearing in a brilliant flash of light as the large scoreboard over the stadium subtracted a stock from Marth's life count. Link watched him disappear, a small smile of triumph etched on his face as he fell to his knees. His vision became slightly blurry as he steadied himself on the master sword.

_I'm so going to get it from Zelda now._

He imagined what she was going to say in his mind. Her voice echoing loudly as he imagined her finding a out of the way place to begin lecturing him on the Master Sword.

He had only begun to tap the true power of the master sword several months earlier, by accident if by anything. With each experience of tapping the swords true power, it left him feeling weak and powerless for several hours to several days in some instances. Link shook his head, struggling to his feet when he heard a familiar voice.

_Looks like you need some help there kid._

Link groaned. _No, I think I will be fine…now go away._

Link thought he heard a harrumph as he felt the presence in his mind gain a slight edge to it.

_You'll regret not accepting my help kid. I'll make sure of that!_ With that the presence in his mind disappeared.

"Glad he's gone," Link mumbled as he straightened. He heard a pop in his back as he turned to face Marth who was bound to be coming any second now. He tried moving, but felt an unsettling power completely envelop his body. He tried to reach out but gasped as his arm went completely numb, frozen in place. A scream barely escaped his lips as the numbing sensation reached his face…

**-O-**

"Looks like Link is in trouble now, he can barely stand, let alone fight."

Zelda watched nervously as Link staggered about while coming to his feet.

_Why did he have to go and drain himself like that again_ she thought.

_He is never thinking of his health. Last time he went and did that he nearly killed himself. I told him not to try this again unless I was there to heal him afterwards…_

Zelda silently fumed as she watched Link finally stand firmly upon his feet. Oh, he was going to get a mouthful for this. She had warned him time and time again not to do what he just did.

_Why did he have to go and do that again._

**-O-**

Marth raced towards the edge of the stage, hoping to catch Link while he was still offguard. He felt full of energy while the last thing he saw of Link was the Hylian staggering from even holding his sword upright.

_If I can win this now…_

His thoughts raced ahead of his feat as he leapt across the chasm that separated the two upper portions of the stage. He ground to a halt, his feet sending up a scattering of dust and pebbles as they slid across the ground. His eyes found his target, standing directly in front of him, almost oblivious to his presence.

_This will be too easy…_

Marth leapt from the platform he was standing on, rolling as he hit the ground to avoid damage as he moved towards the figure.

Yet Link didn't move.

Marth again ground to a halt in front of his opponent, raising his sword into a defensive stance, expecting Link to surprise him with something.

Yet Link didn't move.

Marth took a cautious step forward, watching for any sudden movement on the Hylian's part. That was, until he looked directly into the Hylian's eyes.

_Are they…blank?_

Hoping he was wrong, he sheathed his sword and walked towards Link who still was not moving, studying Link to find out what was going on.

Link was almost like a statue. It appeared as if he was taking a step forward and froze midstride. One of his hands was outstretched, as if he was trying to grab…or block something from hitting him. Marth circled his friend, ending up in front of him, completely bewildered as to what was going on.

"Link? Are you alright?"

No response. The figure might as well have been a statue. Link's eyes were wide open; his usual lively blue eyes now a dull grey, showing no emotion or recognition of the world around him.

Marth pressed a small button on his damage counter and brought it up to his mouth.

"Master Hand, something's wrong. Stop the match."

His radio crackled as the gravelly voice of the founder of the Smash Bros came online.

"What's the problem Marth? Are you losing?"

"No," Marth snapped, yelling into the speaker on his wrist. "Something is wrong with Link, aren't you watching? He isn't moving at all. It's like he is a statue or something…"

Almost as if on cue, Link let out a huge gasp. Marth jumped back, his hand instinctively going for his sword as Link collapsed onto the ground, grabbing at his throat while trembling on the ground.

"Link!" the Altean yelled, somewhat frightened at his friend's behavior. "What's going on?"

Link stared at his friend as his body trembled, his eyes filled with terror.

"Help…me," he cried as his body began trembling violently.

Link let out a horrifying scream as his back arched into the air into a perfect half circle, as if something was possessing him.

"Help me…he is…"

"Master Hand, stop the match now!" Marth roared into the communicator. "We need medical attention for Link now!"

His eyes passed onto his friend as he kneeled down, trying to steady his friend who was writhing in pain.

"It's going to be ok Link," Marth whispered, trying to calm his friend. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Get…out of here…" Link said trembling, his hand grabbing at the Altean's collar. "He is…coming for…me."

Marth stared at his friend who was beginning to calm somewhat, although his body was still being shaken by an unknown force.

"What's going on? Who's coming?"

Link's eyes widened as his grip on Marth's collar tightened to a point where Marth felt as if he was being strangled.

"Him…"

All of a sudden, dozens of tiny puffs of smoke appeared in the air around the two swordsmen. Several black objects dropped from the sky, tiny propellers on the back of each little ball. Two large eyes opened on each one as the props on the back of each item slowly began to turn. Marth's eyes widened in fear as Link screamed out in a fresh burst of pain. The Hylian suddenly stopped screaming, falling limp onto the ground.

_Bomb-ombs._

"MASTER HAND! GET US OUT NOW!"

"I'm trying!" came the annoyed response. "The machine is going crazy! I don't know what is happening!"

"Try harder!"  
Marth hefted the unconscious Hylian onto his shoulders as he began to run across the stage, leaping over several of the small black objects which had begun walking towards them. Several more loud pops sounded in Marth's ears as more of the bomb-ombs dropped from the sky and began their inexorable march towards them.

_I thought there weren't supposed to be any items!_ Marth thought as he leapt over a bomb-omb that fell directly in front of them.

"There, the machine is fixed."

Marth heard Master Hand through the transmitter and let out a sigh of relief as he reached a large wall that stood next to the chasm above. Hearing the creaking of cogs at work behind him, Marth jumped up against the wall, his arms burning from the weight slung across his shoulders as he attempted to lift both Link and himself onto the platform above.

A small poof above him caused him to avert his eyes to the above platform. A small winding sound could be heard as a shadow overshadowed him. A bomb-omb walked over to the edge of the platform, holding its place directly above him. His eyes widened in shock as the fuse disappeared into insides of the device.

As the object exploded a bright beam of light surrounded the two smashers. Unfortunately, the blast caught them first, sending them flying across the stage. As Marth began blacking out, he could swear that he could hear the bomb-omb laughing at him.

**-O-**

"Where is Dr Mario!" the Hand roared as two shafts of light appeared in the teleportation room.

Several of the smashers had already left the stadium box and were running into the room at full speed, led by very worried Zelda and Samus. After watching Link's behavior, they had instantly bolted for the teleportation room.

A single figure appeared in the shaft of light. As the light faded, a sudden gasp echoed throughout the room.

Link slid to the ground, falling off of Marth's shoulder and landing in a heap onto the ground as Marth tumbled to the floor of the room beside him. Most of the clothes were smoldering, smoke rising from horrible burns that covered most of their exposed skin. The room instantly began to fill with the stench of burnt hair, clothes…and flesh.

Most of the smashers stood in complete shock. Zelda looked at the figure of Link lying on the floor, his body completely motionless. Tendrils of smoke rose from gaping holes in his clothes, revealing the chain mail underneath to be melted together by the heat of the explosion. She had seen destruction before...and she had seen death. But she was not prepared for those sites to greet her here.

Master Hand's piercing voice echoed into the void as her vision began to blur.

"Get the paramedics!" Ike yelled as he reached the two unconcious figures on the ground. "They're still breathing, but barely!"

Nothing mattered to her anymore. Everything she heard turned into fuzzy sounds as Princess Zelda fell unconscious onto the floor, the triforce on her right hand pulsating madly.

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the time inbetween postings. I finally have all of the information that I want to include in the story written down into an outline so I finally have a plan on how I want to write this story and It took a long time to write this exactly how I wanted it . This story is going to be quite longer than I expected it to be, even with this chapter since I didn't even get to 1/3 of the stuff I wanted to include in here so...Please stay with this as it progresses. I promise, promise, promise, proooomise that I will get the next few chapters up more quickly...maybe. :)

_Don't forget the poll. Only a few more days until it closes. You have five choices so make sure to use them all!_

_Oh and… MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	10. Chapter 10: True Feelings

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 10_

_True Feelings_

* * *

A melancholic atmosphere pervaded the smash mansion with its choking grasp, holding each of the inhabitants within its tendrils while sucking their very souls from them. Smashers wandered aimlessly throughout the halls, either by themselves or huddled in small groups, nestled together in corners and rooms as the tragedy of that day weighed heavily upon them. It had dealt the members of the smash crew from Hyrule and Crimea the heaviest blows, as both had their very close friends changed by the disaster that happened. Even neurotic villains such as Ganondorf, who himself had tried to kill Link on numerous occasions, sat nestled within the confines of a sofa in the main room, staring vacantly into the dancing flames of the fire in the hearth.

No one it seemed was exempt from the cruel devices of fate.

Almost immediately after the chaos in the teleporting room subsided, Ike had taken control of the situation and had Marth, Link and Zelda carried immediately up to the medical room in the mansion as well as sending out Snake and Samus to find the cause of the malfunction in the safety mechanisms during the battle. For several tense hours afterwards, the hallway outside the doctor's office was teeming with almost as much confusion as the operating room within. Nobody slept, as none of the smashers wanted to wake to any type of dreaded news.

Ike had managed to get a hold of one of his friends from Crimea, Rhys, who was a professional healer, and asked him if he could help. In less than an hour, which was deemed a miracle, he had shown up at the mansions doors and was escorted quickly to operating room. Several more phone calls were made as Master Hand summoned all of the assist trophies as guards in the mansion after Snake had found somebody had crept into the mansion and had hacked the security features guarding the smashers while they fought. Friends of Link, Zelda and Marth were called and told of the news. Several promised they would soon be there to find out more about their friends.

As the visitors began arriving in haste, the mansion began to grow more crowded and slightly more tense. Most of the closest friends of the injured smashers had begun arriving a mere two hours after the incident. A rare feat considering that the affected smashers all came from technologically underdeveloped countries. The hallway outside the emergency room was becoming quite packed.

"What is taking him so long?"

A woman with long blue hair paced nervously back and forth through the hall. She wore a light, cream colored short chest plate with golden designs etched into the armor and a short ruby tunic skirt that fluttered with each step she took. She stopped momentarily when she thought she heard a sound on the opposite side of the door, but sighed heavily when she found it was the soft snores of Toon Link. Even though she looked like a warrior wannabe, Shiida, if allowed into the smash competition would have been one of the more highly trained fighters in the group. As a Pegasus knight on the island kingdom of Talys, she had been born and raised in the knighthood and was used to battle, but as it was Marth who had been injured…she was on the verge on a nervous wreck.

"I know you're worried about him Shiida," a red haired woman responded who was cradling the sleeping form of Toon Link in her arms. Her orange, flame colored bangs idly hanging in front of her eyes made her appear more tired than she actually felt.

"The doctors are doing the best they can with what they have

The Pegasus knight sighed deeply as the pain from the day's news weighed heavily upon her.

"I know Malon, but…" Shiida walked over to Malon's side and leaned up against the wall, allowing her body to slide slowly to the ground, "I just can't take not knowing what is going on much longer." The knight pulled her knees up to her chest while glancing over at the ranch hand.

"I mean, every other time he has been injured, I've…I've been able to be there for him, and now…" her eyes drifted to the closed door across from them.

Malon carefully removed her arms from supporting the sleeping child laying in her lap and wrapped an arm around Shiida's shoulder, pulling her closer to her as Shiida laid her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I wish I could be in there with him. To at least know what is going on. To be there for him."

"I know how you feel," Malon replied as a light tip-tapping sound echoed from farther down the hallway. The redhead looked up to see a teenage looking girl with short, unruly blonde hair walking towards them, carrying several cups of what looked like coffee. The blonde reached the other two women , offering each a cup to which Malon gratefully accepted while Shiida politely declined.

"Thanks Ilia."

The blonde smiled softly.

"No problem, anything for a friend." All three women smiled, grateful for each other's support.

"Glad to see all of you helping each other out."

Shiida turned her head to see Ike watching them from across the hall. Ever since she had arrived, she had noticed whenever she glanced over at him; his eyes would always dart quickly in another direction. She shot him her best smile at the comment, happy to see him fidget slightly under her gaze.

_I wonder what's up with him?_

Whenever Marth had returned to Altea, he had told her of his friend from Crimea. She knew from his stories that Ike was the strong silent type, yet was still active and verbose in his own way. Whether it was simply the tragedy or some other random thing troubling him, every single time she saw him, he was shut up as tight as a clam. She noticed his eyes for a fleeting second turn towards her. She saw a momentary flush appear on his face as his eyes quickly darted back across the hall, focusing in onto another person who was leaning against the wall away from the rest of the group.

The women was beautiful, at least Shiida knew that on any other day she would be considered that. Between her body and the form fitting cerulean bodysuit that she wore, Shiida knew that she must get a lot of attention from the men around here, yet… she seemed to be surrounded by a gloomy aura, as if even getting near to her might freeze the blood and send shivers through your soul.

She wanted to talk to the women, who from Ike had learned that her name was Samus, but was afraid of the reaction she might get. Luckily for her, as she pondered the subject as to summon enough gusto to chat with her, the door to the hospital room clicked.

Before Shiida could even raise her head, a cobalt blur flashed across her vision. The speed of the person passing ruffled her hair as she pushed against the wall to get closer to the door.

"Are they alright?" Samus blurted out before she could even see anyone even standing in the open door. An uneasy chuckle came from the room as Doctor Mario stepped slowly out into the hall. His usual perfectly clean lab coat had several dark stains smeared in several places while stains from sweat appeared beneath his arm as he wiped at his brow with a handkerchief. Another person, slightly taller with ruffled blonde hair and an almost unhealthy pale complexion stepped out after him, closing the door softly as to not disturb the people within.

"I won't know for sure until a little bit of-a time passes," Dr mario responded. "Right-a now they are both in-a stable condition, which is all I can do for now. As for Zelda, it is just a matter of when she will wake-a up."

The newly acquired knowledge sunk into the minds of the people in the hall. Shiida let out a huge sigh of relief while Malon nudged Toon Link awake, waiting for his protests to end before telling him the news. Almost everyone seemed relieved at the news, almost.

Samus nodded slowly as she felt her eyes beginning to grow moist and heavy. She rubbed at her temple, secretly using the move to wipe away at the small shimmering globs appearing in her eyes. What was going on with her? The news had come like the first rays of the sun over the mountains, yet, she still felt as if she was stuck in the bleak twilight of despair.

_What is going on with me…_

"Thanks Doc," she mumbled, taking a few steps forward towards the small Italian. Without warning she grabbed him in a tight embrace as she tried to stifle the mysterious aching that began throbbing within her soul.

_I have to get out of here._

Without waiting for the surprised doctor to respond, she darted down the hallway, leaving the rest of the group befuddled and confused.

Shiida watched the bounty hunter disappear around a corner before she found her voice again.

"What's up with her?"

She glanced around at the assembly, trying to find somebody who knew anything about the bounty hunter.

"I don't know," Ike remarked as he took a step away from the group, "But I'm going to find out."

Before the bounty hunter had left, he had caught a fleeting glimpse of her face. He had seen that face before, yet etched into another person with whom was dear to his soul. When his father had died at the hands of the infamous Black Knight, he had carried, then when the exhaustion began taking hold, dragged his father back to their camp. To his horror, one of the first people to see him, and his father, was his sister Mist.

His sister's trembling lips, her eyes, wide beyond comprehension yet as small and cold as winter's fury as she ran up to her father's cold body would haunt him until the day of his death. Her tears and despair had nagged at the corners of his mind, the constant guilt of how he could have saved his father's life dragged at his mind for weeks to come.

He had just seen the same things, in her eyes. Fear, despair, guilt. It was all etched into a brief momentary glance. Her eyes had met his. And for a fleeting moment, he had seen the tiny, trembling form of his sister, holding the trembling, lifeless form of their father.

**-O-**

_You need to go back now, the drama is over. You can't stay here forever._

The voice calling to her was warm and inviting, yet she still refused to budge from where she stood.

"I can't go back yet," she replied. This place she was in was so unlike anything she had seen before. It was like living in a dream. All around her the air was filled with a wondrous buzz of emotion and warmth that it was slightly invigorating. The place she was in was bright beyond imagination, yet she had noticed no lights, or any other object that seemed to produce it. Grass covered the earth in all direction, a lush green carpet that put Hyrule field to shame. Several creatures stood in front of her, each glowing with the brilliance of the sun, yet she didn't feel the need to squint or shy away in pain. She knew who they were, as they had helped Link many times on his journey to save Hyrule, yet she had only witnessed them once. At the moment when their help was needed the most. Like most visions she had, this one only came at a moment of great stress. She still had no clue where she was, yet felt oddly at peace, even with the information they had just given her.

_We've taught you everything about what is to come. This is something you cannot hide from._

_Both your destinies are now entwined. You cannot hide. You must return and lend your strength to his, as a trial to the world will be awaiting him alone if you do not return. We cannot force you, as it is against the law of the light spirits set forth by the Goddesses themselves. Only you can make that choice._

She sighed deeply, filled with conflicting emotions but already knowing her answer. If she stayed, she would be oblivious to anything back in the world, watching from a distance while slowing melding into the everlasting light. If she went back, knowing what she knew without being able to change it, she could save his soul.

She turned to face the four spirits that stood in front of her, managing a smile, even with the knowledge of what was to come.

"I need to go."

The largest of the creatures, a huge snake with a large sphere of light in its mouth nodded.

_Then on your journey to save his soul you shall begin…_

She closed her eyes as a shimmering wall of light enveloped her, filling her soul completely with a warm sensation of love. She hoped that she hadn't have been gone long from her friends, as her usual visions left her unmoving for minutes to sometimes hours. As the warmth and love began to fade, a new feeling of worry caught as a lump in her throat.

Would she be able to do it?

Would she be really able to save the world, with, or without him?

**-O-**

Ike sprinted down the halls, trying to figure out where his friend could have gone. He was fast considering his size and equipment that he carried, but was nowhere near as quick as the bounty hunter, especially when she only wore her zero suit and not her full suit of armor.

He stopped momentarily, straining his ears to hear the tiniest of sounds that could identify where she was. He didn't have to wait long as a small popping sound and a loud thud echoed through the ceiling right above him.

_The training room._

**-O-**

"Will they be alright?"

"They should, although it was a miracle that Rhys came her like he did. His healing powers will-a dramatically shorten their recovery times. Although they still required a lot of surgery in order to get them patched up enough to heal."

The light and warmth she had felt before began to drain away as she began to be conscious of the world around her. The voices swirled into her ears in a cloudy blob making her unable to yet distinguish any of the familiar sounds.

"How about Zelda? Will she be alright?"

A friendly chuckle filled the air, making her feel slightly better as she made an attempt at opening her eyes.

"Of course, of course…she'll be fine. She just fainted, that's all. Although I'm quite surprised at how long she has been unconscious. It is almost like she is wanting to stay that way for some reason."

She heard a sigh coming from one of people talking. She thought she recognized Doctor Mario's voice, but the other few voices were unfamiliar to her.

"Thanks again Doc. You did a great job. You have all of our thanks."

"No problem."

A door shut as she finally felt enough energy flowing through her to open her eyes. At first the bright lights in the room stung her eyes like a thousand needles, yet gradually the light became less harsh as she became again accustomed to it. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed into a sitting, wondering where she was.

The bed she was sitting on was comfortable, yet durable enough where it didn't sag the least under her slight weight. Several curtains were drawn around the bedside, shielding her view of where she was, although she had a very good guess.

Flipping her legs over the side of the bed, she lightly dropped to the floor, barely making a sound as she carefully pushed the curtains aside.

She smiled as she saw Doctor Mario standing against a desk with his back to her, humming an invigorating tune as he studiously worked on some paperwork in front of him. She walked silently over to him, careful not to make a sound as she tiptoed right behind him.

"Good-a try there Zelda, but you made-a too much noise when you got out of your bed."

"How did you…" she announced. "I didn't even make a sound?"

The doctor smiled as he used his pencil to point towards a mirror right in front of him. Over his head she could see herself standing right behind the doctor, as well as the rest of the room as well.

"It allows me to keep up with my patients better. I put it in after Bowser had tried to sneak around stealing all of the cotton balls from my reserve."

Zelda's mind began to spin.

"What was he trying to do with cotton balls?" she wondered, perplexed at hearing the latest scheme and how a creature that large could even attempt sneaking past a deaf rock let alone the doctor.

The doctors let out his trademark chuckle as he turned around.

"Apparently Sonic and Captain Falcon had played a trick on him by impaling all of his pillows onto his spikes. He wanted to refill his pillows as most of the stuffing had been disgorged by him trying to get them off."

"Why didn't he just ask?"

The doctor shrugged.

"He just wanted to steal them. It doesn't help though when-a you are as big and noisy as he is though. By the way," the doctor added as he hopped off the stool he was sitting on, still almost a foot shorter than the Hylian princess, "I'm a glad that you are awake. You almost had me worried there."

Her response was muted as the memory of her vision returned to her, flooding through her memories. For several moments she simply stared through the doctor, her eyes not focusing on anything, yet on everything at the same time.

"Are you ok princess?"

Zelda jolted awake, her face becoming slightly flush as she realized what she had been doing.

"Yes, yes I'm ok," she stuttered, "I was just…thinking."

His penetrating glance made her a bit nervous as he watched her a bit more closely than she felt comfortable with.

"Are you sure? You were out for almost 9 hours. Not even the smelling salts woke you up. Was it something"

"Where is Link and Marth?"

The question came out quickly as she tried to change the subject. She noticed that Doctor Mario still had questions he wanted answered, but decided on not pursuing the subject. If Zelda said she was fine, then what could he do about that. With a quick wave of his hand he motioned her towards the opposite end of the room that was blocked halfway by a large curtain that hung from the floor to ceiling.

"If-a you don't want to go in, then I wouldn't stop you," the doctor managed as he gripped the curtain tightly.

Zelda nodded her head as the doctor glanced back at the curtain. She was used to the violence and harsh realities of battles and wars and everything that hung around them like unwanted baggage. She had sent soldiers to battle, knowing that many would never come home again, leaving widows and orphans in their wake. When Hyrule was invaded, she was _allowed_ by Zant to watch as his minions ripped her personal guards to pieces, even after they had surrendered. She had seen their pain, witnessed the gore, heard the shrill cries of pain as one by one her guards…her friends, had been cruelly and hideously murdered in front of her eyes. If she was able to handle that, then by all means she should be able to handle whatever had happened to the two swordsmen.

She stepped the curtains, pushing at them lightly with her gloved hand. For a split second, a soft, radiant, golden glow appeared on her hand, pulsating with a vibrant energy. She stopped, watching the glowing triangle for a moment before the light from it dissipated before her eyes. The triforce she held was a curious object. With the triforce of courage that Link held, it gave him more determination, more courage to keep on battling whatever the odds. Ganondorf was granted immeasurable power, and as a result, could measure the strength of those around him with ease. Hers, hers was a different animal, not comparable to the others.

Wisdom.

Wisdom, not knowledge was given to her. And with that wisdom came countless other blessings from the goddesses that she still was finding out on an almost day to day basis. Magic was one of the greatest abilities, as she knew exactly how to control it while her visions were another.

She knew what awaited her beyond the curtain.

She had seen it herself.

Even before she had awoke a few minutes before.

She felt a warm, tingling vibration pulsate from her hand, down her arm and through the rest of her body as she slowly pushed away the curtain.

**-O-**

He sprinted towards the stairs, crashing into the door with such force that it smashed into the wall in the stairwell leaving a large, gaping hole in the wall where the doorknob slammed into it; quite a feat for a wall made from concrete. The stairs groaned under the pounding of his feet as he rocketed up the stairs, easily taking three at a time as he made his way to the second floor landing. In his haste, he bolted for the door, forgetting which direction it opened. As he grabbed the handle and pushed, the door didn't move, but his body was moving so fast that he couldn't stop it. His body hit the door full force, sending a tremor through the wall as a small amount of dust floated down on top of him as he stumbled backwards from the door.

Muttering to himself, he carefully pulled at the door handle, cursing his stupidity as the door opened inward without a problem. As soon as the door was shut behind him, he bolted down the hallway, ignoring the angry stares and words coming from a bewildered Falco, who Ike had almost ran over as he turned the final corner towards the training room. He slowed as he approached the door, hoping to catch his breath before, hopefully, finding Samus.

Another crash, several times louder than before came from the inside of the room as Ike silently opened the door. He opened it a crack, barely enough to look inside, but enough where he could make out the perpetrator of all the noise. What he saw surprised him.

Samus stood in the middle of the room, her back to the door while all around her on the floor were the broken remains of battle dummies. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she let out a anguished cry, rending the air with its beauty, and concealed rage.

A dummy popped up out of the ground to her left and began to spin towards her, its arms acting as weapons. Without hesitating, Samus whirled around, sending her leg crashing into the dummies head, ripping the seams from the body and sent it tumbling across the floor. Several more dummies popped out of the floor in random spots, each with its own varied attack. Two of them met the same as the first, while a third suddenly sprung up directly behind her. As its mechanical arms tried to grab her from behind, her hand turned into a blur at her hip as she jumped into the air, back flipping over attacking puppet. The dummy froze in place as a loud hum filled the air. Several seconds passed before Ike could notice the top half of the mannequin fell to the floor with a dull thud. What came next surprised him even more than before.

Her whip, which she was almost never seen without, dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Her legs began to visible tremble as her arms dropped to her sides. Her legs finally gave way as she tumbled to her knees, her fists pounding the padded floor as her body became parallel to the floor. Her golden hair which usually hung in a ponytail had somehow lost the tie holding it in place and now lay tangled across her shoulders and back.

The rhythm of her fist pounding the floor slowed, and then stopped as she used one arm holding herself up with the other covered her eyes. Her body began to slowly rock back and forth as quiet sobs began flooding from her.

Ike watched in a mix of curiosity and awe. He had always known Samus as one of the bravest smashers in the mansion, even though he had only known her for a couple of months. He didn't know anyone who could compare to her determination and drive, her abilities and strengths. Yet during all that time, he had only seen a few emotions escape her. A couple of laughs here and there, a sly smile every blue moon, as well as her anger, which since Snake had joined had become legendary.

No wonder why he was having trouble believing what he was seeing now.

The stoic bounty hunter, the terror of countless space pirates, a beacon of strength and courage….

Was crying.

* * *

_Whew, first half done. Haha! Now I have you with a cliffhanger. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Also, for those who offer good reviews of the story, such as helpful advice or have noticed mistakes in my writing, they get the chance to help the story along. By pm'ing me with a requested scene. I'm not doing this because I want reviews...I want this story to be the best it can be, and can only do that with help from readers._

_So go ahead, look for mistakes, offer advice, and you could see a scene (within reason people) that you would like to see in the story._

_So with that, onto the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11: Awakenings

A Journey Worth the Soul

Chapter 11

Awakenings

* * *

He walked through the darkened hall, the same corridor he had been through dozens of times. He glided down the long and narrow, past the dimly lit torches. He had repeated this course dozens of times, yet instead of continuing on; he paused, letting all the air out of his lungs in one, long breath. Rubbing the back of his head, he wondered one simple question as he glanced around at the mildew covered walls.

_Why_?

"Because this is your future."

Link whirled around, drawing the Master Sword from its sheath while rotating his arm so that the holy blade lay less than a hairs breadth away from the throat of a hooded figure.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" the figure laughed, lighting tapping the sword. He flinched slightly as his finger touched the blade, then let out a ghostly cackle from under his hood as he glanced at his now burnt finger.

"I see it still holds its power," he mused, glancing at his finger for a moment where a dark patch of burnt skin was slowly disappearing.

"Who are you?" Link asked, still holding his blade next to the stranger's neck. His sapphire eyes stared intently at the shadows dancing under the man's hood where two crimson eyes stared back at him.

"Only the one you has kept you in the tournament," he stated while taking a step forward. Link held his ground, letting the point of the blade prick at the man's neck.

"Stop right there."

The man halted, putting his hands in the air by his sides.

"What do you have to fear from me Link?" he laughed, waving his hands in the air."I am not armed."

Link paused, his breaths coming out quick and short.

"I don't…know," he finally conceded. "I just don't feel like I can trust you...I mean who are you?"

The man let out a raspy laugh.

"You don't know who I am? Still? After all this time I've been with you?" Another hearty chuckle issued from the man's lips as he brought one of his hands to his face. "I was sure that you would have recognized me by now," he said with a shrug. "I guess maybe this will do it then. With a twirl of his hand, a small orb appeared instantly in his palm. Link's eyes widened. Lowering the Master Sword to his side, he stared at the glowing orb in the man's hand.

"That's a…."

"A Smash Ball. Tis indeed."

Link could almost feel the man's smirk as he let the smash ball drift into the air, the fiery orb floating around Link's head like the moon revolving around the earth. The glowing sphere hovered for a moment in front of the Hylian's face before shattering into a hazy mist.

"Then you must be…"

Through the small glow of torch-light, Link was finally able to make out a small grin on the stranger's face before the light moved him back into the shadows.

"You're pretty smart for a lad so young."

Link stared at the figure, both surprised and puzzled over his first meeting with the man to which he owed even being in the competition. The firelight danced around the two of them as Link slowly lowered his sword.

"Why did you help me?" he asked cautiously.

The man laughed.

"Because I could," he replied plainly.

"That isn't an answer," Link retorted, his eyes trying to penetrate through the stranger's hood. "Why did you help me?"

"Youth these days," Link heard the man mumble. "They never seem to accept the answers given them."

"That's because life isn't always what it seems," the Hylian stated bluntly. "Nobody seems to have seen, what you _claim_ have given me during the tournament, except for me. You may be able to create a smash ball somehow, but," the Hylian's eyes narrowed, "It doesn't mean a thing when all of my friends think I am a fool for claiming it existed. I might as well have imagined it rather than it actually appearing to me."

"Ah, but you saw it with your own eyes, felt the power coursing through your veins." His crimson eyes twinkled ever so slightly as his voice dropped to a whisper. "You believed it was there," he whispered, glancing at a nearby torch, "and there it was," scoffed as the old man issued a soft chuckle and looked back at him. "Just because nobody else believes, or witnesses a thing, it does not mean it didn't actually occur. For instance," the man continued, raising his arms again into the air, his voice escalating slightly, "I have been watching you for a long time, and yet, you haven't seen me till this very moment. Does that mean that I have not existed until the instant your eyes first caught sight of me?" The Hylian squinted, attempting to see the logic behind the shadowed figure's words. "Heaven's sakes no. For you see, if I was to continue that train of thought, as of this moment, only what is in front of your eyes actually exists; and if that is true," he said, accompanied by a deep laugh, "then none of your friends actually exist right now so their opinions are mute. Why bother with what they think when they don't even exist?"

Link felt his brain begin to burn within him as he rubbed at his forehead.

"So did you just come here to confuse me, or did you just want to say hello," he said wearily. "Because as of now, you are getting on my nerves."

"Then I am not fulfilling my part of our friendship then," he confessed, his head lowering in shame. "I actually came here for…a different purpose really." Link's eyes followed the man's head as it slowly came up to meet his gaze. "I actually…."

A small spark of pure, white light appeared between the two men, causing both to flinch and cover their eyes at the brilliance of the spectacle.

"Not yet!" the man wailed, shaking his fists into the air as the aura enveloped the two of them. "I haven't told him what he needs to know!"

Link watched as the walls of the tunnel wavered and shimmered in the light, eventually disappearing altogether along with the strange man. The light slowly began turning into darkness as Link felt a warm sensation spreading throughout his body and mind; a pure, invigorating energy as if he had drank a hundred bottles of chateau romani at once. He slowly opened his eyes, letting the darkness behind his eyelids concede to the light of the world. Slowly, figures started to form above him. A short, pudgy figure appeared off to his right while a very familiar friend stood right above him.

"Hello...

**-O-**

Ike could feel the confusion pulling his mind apart. Before him lay one of the emotionally strongest people he felt he knew, almost prostrating on the ground while letting her emotions spill out of her like a raging river. On one hand, he felt the pull to reach out to her, to comfort her with words he could not yet imagine. On the other hand, his mind told him to flee from the scene in front of him, to leave and act as if he never had even entered into the room in the first place. Without knowing it, his feet decided for him as they slowly took him, step by step towards the figure huddled on the ground. He let his heart pull him forward.

Each step felt like a lifetime as he tried to move as silently towards his friend as possible, yet somehow, her head jerked.

Ike let out a surprised yelp as Samus pushed herself off the floor while leaping backwards; landing barely inches in front of him, her laser whip vibrating centimeters from the flesh of his neck. He saw the shock register in her eyes as she slowly backed away from the mercenary while turning off her weapon.

"Go away, Ike. "This doesn't concern you, she growled, turning her back on him while walking back to the middle of the room.

"Am I supposed to have a clue what you are concerned about?" he asked, part joke, part questioning.

"No," she snarled, "And if you knew what was good for you, you would leave this instant."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The bounty hunter stopped, her head turning back to face him.

"Excuse me?" she said, slowly turning around, her eyes glaring menacingly at his own. For a second he almost turned to leave when he saw something in her eyes that captivated his attention. Her eyes appeared like an azure sea, tossed angrily about by some unknown emotion hidden within her, the broiling seawater churning just below the surface hiding an deeper turmoil beneath. Her eyes transfixed him to the ground.

It both frightened, and concerned him.

"Well?" she pressed impatiently.

"Well, I…." he stammered, shaking himself loose from her penetrating gaze. She glared at him.

"Spit it out already!"

Debate clouded his mind as battled internally about what to tell her.

_Why am I here?_

"I…don't really know," he said, his head dropping from her piercing stare. The bounty hunter scoffed.

"Then you better be going. Now leave." A singular finger pointed in the direction of the door was all most people would have needed at that point, as the bounty hunter was now seething in anger.

"I already told you, I can't do…."

"And why not!" she roared.

"I don't want to see you cry."

It came out so quickly. He mentally slapped himself as the words came out of his mouth, surprised that he hadn't been able to curb his tongue any better.

"What did you say?" she hissed through clenched teeth as she began stepping slowly towards him.

"I…I," his tongue abandoned him at the moment of his life when it had delved him into the deepest trouble. For once he wished that he had never entered the room in the first place.

"And what would make you think that I do that?" the bounty hunter asked as she now towered directly in front of the mercenary, her words dripping with venom.

"I saw you crying just now so I…." he couldn't help himself as the words sputtered out of his mouth.

His sentence never was completed as a wave of pain reverberated across the left side of his face. He reeled back from the hit, realizing it was Samus' fist when her other hand caught him by his collar, pulling him roughly up to meet her eyes, which were now two burning orbs of liquid sapphire.

"If you think that I need someone like you to help me whenever they feel like it, then allow me to enlighten you." Her grip tightened on his collar as he felt his body growing limp under her angry glare. "I don't need you," she hissed, as she pulled him so close to her that he could feel her heated breath against his face, intoxicating his mind. "I don't need you, I don't need anyone in this mansion, I don't need friends and I especially, don't need somebody spying on me!" The last part came out as a primal roar as she threw Ike easily over her shoulder and into the middle of the room like a rag doll. The blue-haired mercenary flew several meters before slamming onto the carpet, rolling off into the wall. Ike quickly jumped to his feet, noticing the bounty hunter make a break for the door. Without thinking, the swordsman grabbed the carpet spanning the entire room and yanked on it with all his might, causing the bounty hunter to tumble and fall. Samus pulled herself back up, but before she knew it, Ike was already standing behind her, his beastly hand crushing her shoulder in his grasp.

"Let go of me," she snarled with a grimace as pain enveloped her arm.

Ike stared at her for a moment, surprised by his own actions. He almost let go of her at her request, however, the images of the previous minutes held too much sway for him to give his more chivalrous actions any more thought.

"I can help you if you would like me too," he stated, relaxing his grip only slightly when he realized how tightly he had been holding her. "I've gone through this kind of experience before, and I know what it can do to a person." It came out as a desperate plea, sounding pathetically weak, which only seemed to anger her all the more.

_Why am I doing this again…._he thought as her eyes burned into his own.

"I told you, I don't need your help," she hotly replied, squirming as she tried to break free from his superior grip. "Now let go."

"Please, just listen to me. I know how important Marth and Link are to you."

Her eyes blazed in annoyance.

"Don't make me hurt you," she warned in clenched teeth, her voice a deadly tone.

His eyes stared intensely into her, pleading with her.

"I can help…."

Unfortunately, Ike never got a verbal response. In a matter of a few moments, Samus had kicked the mercenary in the shin with her heel, finally breaking free from his lock. She instantly slammed him in the stomach with her shoulder, knocking him down a second time. Finally, a loud crack echoed across the room as Samus' boot came crashing into the front of his skull, jarring his senses momentarily. Black and white dots traced across his vision as he heard the door to the room open, and then slam shut, sending a shiver reverberating through the building.

He slowly came to a sitting position, holding his head as the dots slowly disappeared from his vision. All he could do was alternate between staring at the door and the empty space in his hand where he had made his last plea. Slowly, he shook his head.

_Why am I such an idiot…_.

**-O-**

"So…how long was I out?"

"Oh, about nine hours or so."

The young Hylian's eyes widened.

"Nine hours?" he gasped, trying to push himself to a sitting position. He let out a grunt of pain as Zelda rushed to his side, holding onto his back and neck for support as she gently laid him back onto the bed.

"Thanks," Link grimaced through clenched teeth as he found a suitable position to lie in. "I don't care what Doc over there says, these beds are not comfortable."

"Yes-a they are."

Link laughed groggily as Zelda turned around, noticing that Doctor Mario was again sitting on his chair filling out paperwork, one hand waving his pencil at them. Zelda giggled softly as her gaze again returned to her friend.

"You had us all worried for a while," her smile wavering a bit. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I should be," he chuckled for a moment before it turned into a harsh coughing fit. Zelda could only watch as his chest shuddered from each outburst of toxic air. She grabbed his hand in hers as she concentrated deeply, closing her eyes as the strain of what was to come produced a bead of sweat across her brow. A soft stream of golden light surrounded her hand before seeping into his. Almost immediately the coughing fit stopped, as Link was again able to breathe.

"That comes in real handy Zelda," Link stated gratefully as he breathed in deeply. "You have my eternal thanks."

"Anything for you," she replied sweetly. "You're the only reason I'm here."

"Although she too was-a out for the same-a time as you were."

Zelda shot a dark glance at the doctor as Link's eyes widened in shock. She had not wanted Link to know about that particular detail.

"What? Zelda, wha-"

"It's nothing," she interrupted quickly, feeling her cheeks begin to burn under his intense scrutiny.

Link stared at her seriously.

"I need to know what he means by…."

A door slammed open as several people tumbled into the room at once. Almost immediately the two Hylians were surrounded by their closest friends. Zelda was instantly relieved at the several smiling faces surrounding them.

"Glad to see you're both finally awake," greeted Zelda, hoping that Link would forget that last conversation.

"I know," Malon replied, walking up next to the younger blonde. "Ilia and I were both pretty worried about ya'll."

"Could-a you please give-a them some room?" Doctor Mario pleaded as he tried pulling the women away from the bed.

"Hey, listen," Malon huffed, placing a hand on her hip with the other placed inches away from the doctor's nose as she shoved him away from the hospital bed. "Our friend almost died and you think we're going to leave him just after finding him awake? Well, ya'll got a lot of guts for trying something like that." As if to illustrate her point, her finger jabbed the man's portly belly several times, pushing him back as her glare burned a hole through his doctoral duties. "We are not going anywhere soon."

Everyone turned as the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed around their waists. They all looked down to see that Toon Link had the biggest smile on his face as his hand raised to point at the confused princess and hero.

"Maybe we should give them a little room, so they can…you know," he snorted, trying to suppress his giggling as his hand directed everyone's gaze towards the two Hylians.

Ilia's face began turning a deep scarlet as Malon's lips grew into a crooked grin.

"I see," the fiery redhead quipped, flipping her long ginger hair over her shoulder. "I guess we could leave the two lovers alone for a bit."

Both Link and Zelda's eyes flew open as they looked at one another. Zelda was the first to notice that he was still holding his hand in hers and quickly jerked it away, her face turning about as crimson as Malon's hair. A silent, mutual acceptance of what happened passed between the two of them as Link let out a soft chuckle.

"Um, excuse me, princess?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Zelda turned to see a young woman about her age looking at her, the young women's flowing sapphire hair framing a lightly tanned face with soft cerulean eyes.

"Yes," replied Zelda.

"My, name is Shiida and…" the young women bit her lip hesitantly before moving on, "I heard that you can, heal people?" Her azure eyes stared intently into Zelda's crystal orbs, pleading for an answer. Zelda felt a smile grace her lips.

"Yes, that is correct."

Shiida's eyes brightened at her response.

"Do you think that you could…?"

"Heal Marth?" Zelda finished for her.

Shiida's eyes widened, and then softened as a tiny tear began to form. She wiped at it quickly while a small smile graced the space between her rosy cheeks.

"I was going to do that after checking on Link," she said, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder at the young Hylian who was busily being chastised by Ilia for his reckless endangerment of his life. "And as it seems like he is doing well, then, I think we can take a glance at your future fiancée."

"How did…what…." Shiida's confusion permeated her features as Zelda's musical laughter stopped the princess of Talis' remarks short.

"He is always talking about you it seems," she chuckled. "He never mentioned your name that I could remember, but, he always spoke appreciatively of a beautiful girl with blue hair from island kingdom of Talis. When I saw you, I simply put two and two together."

Shiida felt a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Both princesses walked over to Marth, who was lying serenely in his hospital bed, his chest rising and falling slowly as several machines bleeped and hummed around him. He looked so peaceful, that one could almost not believe that he had been near death's door just a short time before. The prince of Altea was still unconscious, yet as Doctor Mario put it, perfectly fine besides the burn marks and scars he would have for the rest of his life.

Zelda gingerly grabbed the young prince's hand in hers as she began meditating. Closing her eyes, she began focusing the remaining power within her body, sending it towards the unconscious Altean. She heard a gasp come from Shiida, who was watching in wonder as the scars and burns that had covered his arms and face began receding, then disappearing without a trace. As Zelda felt the energy flowing from her beginning to slow, she released her hold on the magic. Her body slumped backwards, prompting a surprised yelp from Shiida as the Talisian jumped to catch Zelda as she fell.

Luckily, Zelda snapped out of her daze just as Shiida grabbed a hold of her shoulders. Together, Zelda rose to her feet, a little shaky, but alright.

"Thank you," Zelda murmured, bowing her head to show her appreciation. "I sometimes use a bit more than I should."

Shiida bit her lip in response, unable to express her thankfulness to the Hylian princess.

A groan from the bed caught both of their attention as Shiida leapt to Marth's bedside in a flash, holding onto his hand as she stared tearfully into his eyes. His eyes opened slowly as he sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Is…is Lin…alright?" he asked as he eyes fluttered shut again.

"He's okay thanks to you," Zelda finished for him. "You saved his life out there."

A small smile flirted across his face as his eyes again flashed open. His eyes widened as he recognized another familiar face smiling brightly down at him like the warm rays of the sun.

"Shii…Shiida? How did you get here?"

The young women choked back a laugh as several tears wrapped around her smile.

"The way we always do," she chided in a nice way, "by Pegasi." Marth's eyes crossed across her face as she gently stroked his hair.

"I'm glad that you are here," he spoke softly as his hand reached out to her face, letting his chilly fingers grace her warm cheek. "I've needed to tell you something, yet, not until today I have felt like I've needed to tell you."

"Go on," Shiida replied, grasping his hand in hers.

"I never told you this…but…" his eyes fluttered open and closed several times before he finally found the energy to focus them on a person. "I think you're beautiful…"

His eyes closed again as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Shiida smiled softly as she leaned across the bed, gently laying a soft kiss onto his forehead.

"Thank you, my love," she spoke softly; leaving his bedside to speak with the Doctor about what she could do to help care for Marth. She passed by Zelda, who was still standing by the Altean's bedside, a bit shocked by what had happened. She knew how much Marth loved Shiida just by how tenderly he spoke of her, yet when he had said she was beautiful, Zelda could swear that he was looking directly at her.

**-O-**

Ike grabbed the doorknob, extremely frustrated at himself, as well as at the turn of events. What he had hoped would have been a setting where he could have helped his friend, had turned into a huge disaster.

"Why do I always need to try and help people?" he asked himself as he jerked the door open.

"Maybe because it's your nature kid."

Ike paused momentarily as his frustration grew.

"Thanks Snake, I've figured that out a long time ago."

The mercenary shrugged his shoulders as Ike walked past him down the hall, the smell of cigarette smoke lingering in the air.

"Didn't Master Hand tell you not to smoke in the halls after he caught you trying to give a cigarette to Popo?"

Snake let out a satisfied grunt.

"Yeah, he did. I just don't care. Besides, he's too busy calling an emergency meeting to catch me up here anyways."

Ike stopped and turned towards the mercenary.

"What's the meeting for?" he asked curiously.

"I finally found out why all of those Bomb-ombs appeared on the stage and who had tampered with the controls," replied Snake cooly. "Master Hand thought it was important enough to call a meeting."

"That's great," Ike replied, feeling relieved by the news.

The two Smashers stood there in silence for a few seconds, Snake taking another swig of his cigarette.

"Well..." started Ike hesitantly."Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No," Snake grumbled, taking one last breath before crushing his cigarette into the wall, leaving a small black burn mark in the paint. He walked past the Cremian, fiddling with the controls of his watch. Ike watched him for a moment before Snake hurled one last comment over his shoulder.

"Oh, and by the way, you really suck when it comes to women."

Ike was about to reply when the other man disappeared down the hallway. Ike grumbled all the way downstairs as he contemplated ways on how to get the soldier back for spying on him and Samus. Several scenarios even brought a smile to his face….

The room was large by any standard, but the amount of people crammed into it made it even a bit crowded for most, especially Luigi who was dangerously close to being impaled on Bowser's spikes. Not that the Koopa King would have minded, except for maybe the time it would take to pry him off afterwards. To be quite frank, people were jammed in anywhere they could. The couches and seats were long gone, as well as the stools that several of the smashers and assist trophies had gathered from the dining room. Everyone in the mansion had been told to attend, as Master Hand had news for all of them to hear.

Ike walked slowly into the room, his stomach and head still in pain at Samus' fury. He was surprised at the amount of people in it as his eyes glanced around the room in an effort to find where his friends were. A wave near the bottom of the stairs caught his attention, as he recognized the voice of Lyn rising over the crowd.

"Hey Ike, over here."

He scooted his way around the edge of the room, squeezing past Fox, Falco and some blue furred fox that they were both heavily engaged in trying to snag the vixen's attention. Finally, after contorting his body into positions he hoped he wouldn't ever have to be in again, he reached the group who had settled with sitting on the steps of the grand staircase at the back of the room.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing contortions," Lyn yelled over the din of the crowd. "Almost wasn't expecting you to get past Wario over there."

A small grin passed over Ike's face. "I didn't think I would either. Luckily he makes the perfect height for a step-stool."

Both glanced over at the pudgy man, who was glaring daggers at Ike while rubbing his head. Ike's attention turned quickly to a giant white shape that hovered directly over Lyn and himself as it flew down the stairs. He followed the Hand's course towards the center of the room, then caught sight of a light blue figure standing in a corner. His eyes made contact with hers, and an instant feeling of nausea made his stomach churn as her eyes pierced into his own.

He quickly looked away.

"Alright, alright settle down everybody. Settle down."

The people continued to talk and mingle amongst themselves, ignoring the hand's orders completely. Actually, it's not like they were deliberately trying to ignore him. They just couldn't hear him.

"QUIET!"

Almost at once, silence befell the room like a curse and all attention was directed at the floating limb. Ike and Lyn couldn't help but give a small chuckle each.

"Ok, you all should know why you are here."

"No duh! Shouted Wolf from the back of the room, earning a quick chuckle from Bowser. A bolt of lightning zapped the wall next to Wolf's head, sending a frightened yelp into the air.

"I don't need any commentary thank you," Master Hand continued, his form now in the shape of a gun. He relaxed and went back to his speech as Wolf muttered a few choice words under his breath. "As you all know, we had a serious accident this morning in regards to the safety mechanisms during one of our matches." Everyone nodded their heads while several muted conversations passed about the room. "We have found the source of the problem, thanks to some digging by Snake and Samus earlier this afternoon. As it turns out, somebody, or something, disabled the safety mechanisms then set it to the setting of deadly."

Ike whistled softly at the news. He had known about the disabling of the safety features, but not about the items settings. For some zany reason, Crazy Hand had put that setting in during a bout of sanity. Master Hand had deleted it as soon as Crazy Hand had left the room, but, just knowing that someone had re-installed it into the hardware was a bit…frightening."

"Also, we recovered some photographic evidence the person, or creature, left behind thanks to one of the security cameras that caught a short glimpse of the intruder before they vanished."

Master Hand snapped his fingers, causing a large projector screen to pop down from the ceiling. Several confused murmurs rushed through the crowd, which turned steadily into laughter as the picture began to form on screen. Master Hand turned towards the screen, and turned completely red.

"Crazy Hand! Get the real picture up this instant!"

The picture disappeared as a muffled, "Sorry!"echoed from somewhere deep within the mansion but the damage was already done. For months afterwards, drawings of Master Hand getting his nails painted pink and blue appearing randomly throughout the mansion.

The new picture appeared onscreen as Master Hand began to cool off. Although it was dark and blurry, everyone could distinctly make out a cloaked figure that looked as if it was floating above the ground.

"Now, this is the intruder that penetrated all of our defenses," explained the hand seriously. You see anyone like this, do not engage him. Get help immediately as he is incredibly dangerous." As if to prove his point, another slide appeared on screen, showing the remains of what looked like a metal door, the entire centre of it a melted mass of liquefied steel. "We are also going to institute a few changes to security of the mansion, starting today."

The hand motioned towards Zelda, who was sitting in a nearby chair. She stood up and walked to the front of the room, her steps indicating vigor, but the dark rings beginning to form under her eyes portraying her weariness from the day's events.

"As you have noticed already, the assist trophies will be employed as security for the mansion," she stated.

"Great, I'm sure going to feel safe with Stafy guarding me at night," muttered Ganondorf from the back of the room.

"I got dibs on Advance Wars!" replied Falco, raising his wing into the air.

Fox and Krystal quickly pulled his arm down, attempting to save themselves the embarrassment.

Zelda shot the bird a glare then proceeded on. "Also, as it seems that Link, and to some degree, Marth were the targets of this attack, the hospital will be guarded at all times by a team of two smashers, starting directly after this meeting. I will be announcing the rotations and times when…."

"_Too late for that sweetie!"_

Zelda stopped talking as a chill swept down her spine. Menacing laughter filled the room, causing every head to look around for its source. A large explosion was heard in the distance as each of the lights in the room exploded, raining shards of glass down onto the panicky people below as the room was plunged into darkness.

Several of the younger smashers began to scream or cry, or both while several of the older ones began yelling for people to stay calm. After a moment or two, a bright yellow glow flashed to life as all eyes were turned onto the object. At the front of the room, sitting in the palm of Master Hand was a small, luminous star shaped creature.

"See, I'm not as useless as you think I am, 'Fannydorf', taunted the Assist Trophy.

"That's enough Stafy, Master Hand ordered as the star creature bounced from his palm onto the mantelpiece of the fireplace. "Now, we need to find out what just happened. Snake, Samus?"

Both people appeared at the edges of the circle of light in a moment.

"I need both of you to check out the emergency generators and turn them on. Lucas, Mario, I would like both of you to join them as well."

A path formed through the middle of the room as all four of the smashers sped down out of the room, Snake in the back with a flashlight and Lucas leading the way with a steady glow of Pk Thunder lighting their path.

"Ike, Zelda and Lucas, I need you three to accompany me to the hospital at once. I fear whatever has caused the blackout may be after Link."

"We're coming with y'all," a voice came from the back. Zelda looked up to see Malon, Shiida and Toon Link running towards the front of the room.

"We're not going to just sit back and let you check on our friends without us!" Toon Link added.

"Fine," replied Master Hand impatiently. "You can come too; just don't get in the way." The hand floated up high with Stafy so that everyone could see him. "Everyone else, wait for my return!" he announced. "Ganondorf, Bowser, Dedede and Meta Knight, guard the exits! Not one soul is permitted to leave this room! And unless you know for certain it's one of your fellow Smashers, no one is allowed to come in! Stay together, keep the young ones close by your sides...and protect your neighbors at all cost!"

The four mentioned smashers moved towards the exits as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement as the second group of smashers followed Master Hand towards the hospital bay.

**-O-**

The four smashers walked down a final flight of stairs, arriving at a solid steel door with a sign in large red letters reading caution.

"This is it, right? Lucas whimpered from behind Samus leg where he was hiding. "I feel kind of bad about this."

"There isn't going to be anything wrong kid so quit your complaining," she replied harshly. "Besides, you have a bad feeling about everything."

The blonde boy retreated farther behind Samus' leg as Snake opened the door to the room.

"See, there isn't anything bad down here…."

A loud _zing _rang through air as Snake's sentence suddenly stopped. His body jerked backwards, falling on top of Mario, who barely caught him in time as Lucas let out a panicked scream. Samus pulled her gun from her hip, aiming it haphazardly into the darkness as laughter met their ears. Snake groaned, clutching onto his shoulder, a small trickle of liquid oozing from under his hand as Mario helped him to his feet.

"Well Snake," a cold voice from inside the room hissed. "You shouldn't tell lies to children. They might believe you."

The voice suddenly took form as a man walked out into the light of Lucas' Pk fire. Snake gritted his teeth, letting out a hiss of pain and anger, barely audible over the whimpers coming from Lucas.

"_Liquid…."_

The man smiled at the mention of his name as he played with the gun in his hand.

"There 'isn't anything bad down here'? Oh ho. Mark my words, there is something 'bad down here'. Something 'down here' that will kill you all."

**-O-**

The group ran down the hall, rounding the final corner towards the hospital room when Master Hand stopped suddenly. Several in the group ran into the backs of those in front, tumbling to the ground in a confused pile of bodies.

"What was that for?" grumbled Malon who luckily was at the back of the group and the first to push herself off the pile of people in the hall.

She glanced down the hallway, her mouth dropping open.

"No…."

She sprinted down the hall, followed quickly by the others who had finally gotten themselves untangled. She stopped in front of the charred remains of the wall of the hospital, the doors completely gone. Bits of rubble and mortar lay everywhere while several lights above them flickered, casting an eerie glow about the room.

"What happened here…?" Toon Link blurted out as he surveyed the damage.

"I don't know," replied Master Hand as he slowly hovered into the room, his form jerking back and forth as if looking for something.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." Lucas murmured as he added more power to the Pk Thunder sitting in his hands. The extra light illuminated the room, revealing even more destruction than that from outside.

They walked into the centre of the room, amazed at the damage. Curtains were torn and charred from their mountings, tables and beds smashed into tiny bits. Toon Link walked past the remains of several glass canisters that had once lined the shelving units. Now they lay knocked to the floor, shattered into thousands of pieces. Toon Link picked up a long piece of metal next to one of the beds, eyeing it carefully.

"I think this was a sword."

"Marth!"

The cry quickly turned their attention towards the back of the room where Marth and Link had been recovering. Zelda gasped as she saw Shiida huddled over a prone figure on the floor, shaking the person's body in an effort to wake him. Another figure in a white lab coat, lay nearby, the arms of his coat stained a dark reddish black.

"They're both alright," Master Hand surmised as he quickly hovered near both figures. "They just have been knocked out and I don't think that is the Doctors blood. I think it is something else…."

As Zelda surveyed the room more closely, she noticed several of the sword like objects that Toon Link had found laying scattered about. Apparently whatever had knocked out both Marth and the Doctor had taken a beating themselves. And by the looks of it, there were many of them as well. Her glance finally took her towards a bed, lying undisturbed in the corner of the room where Link had been earlier in the day.

"No…."

Zelda took a step towards the only remaining bed in the room, a feeling of worry creeping into her soul as the other people in the room glanced towards her.

"He's gone…" she stated bluntly as she eyed the empty bed. She turned back towards the rest of the group, her eyes glistening in the pale light. "They've taken Link."

"So you finally noticed, eh?" came a deep, gurgling voice from the opposite end of the room. The room shook as a hulking figure filled the cavity left by the double doors. "Come on out boys, looks like we got some more fresh meat to deal with!"

Several screeches and howls could be heard as the forms of dozens of creatures formed from the shadows of the walls and from behind the hulking monster. Skeletal warriors and slobbering lizard men appeared as Zelda finally recognized who the hulking beast in the door frame was.

"Why did you do this, King Bulblin? You promised Link that you would never harm us again," she roared across the room.

The beast laughed.

"I thought I had told that to Link once before," he cackled. "I've come to play."

"But why?" she pleaded. "You agreed not to do this anymore."

"No," he gurgled. "I just told Link that." He offered an evil grin that glimmered even in the darkness. "And as I told him, I follow the strongest side."

With that he motioned towards the rest of the creatures around him.

"Kill them all."

**

* * *

**

This chapter has been beta read and edited by Smash King24.

**A Note by Smash King24:** I would like to thank Cimar of Turalis for giving me the opportunity to edit his story. Having not read any of the previous chapters, I would like to say that I am thoroughly impressed with what he has accomplished here. I encourage all readers of this story to review and inform their friends. I can tell that a lot of work has been put into this story. This author deserves praise from all fans of the Super Smash Bros. Series. If there is anything that could have been improved on in this chapter, please leave a review explaining how and why. Thank you all for reading and be sure to visit my profile if you get the chance!

**I'm back with another chapter. You knew that of course as you are here reading this right now…yeah. Anyways, I've been feeling in a good mood as I wrote this so try and catch all of the hidden references to the Legend of Zelda TV show. If you find them, you get a virtual cookie and a virtual high-five.**

**Oh, how you must enjoy cliffhangers. I love leaving them as well. What is going to happen, or what has happened? I don't know? I'm not the author or anything...**

**The next update might not come for awhile. Profs are giving out a lot of work so I'm going to be busy with that. **


	12. Chapter 12: Only End With Death? Part I

A Journey Worth the Soul

Chapter 12

Can Only End in Death? Part I

* * *

The hospital room was instantly transformed into pure chaos as the two groups of combatants clashed together. The screams and cries of lizafos and bokoblins rent the air while the sound of steel, the twang of a bow and the thunder of magical explosions ricocheted off the walls.

"And you faced these guys single-handedly?"

The exasperated voice of Pit sounded as he was staring wide eyed at Toon Link while being pushed backwards by several lizafos, their cries stinging both their ears.

"Yeah," Toon Link responded as he rolled behind one the monsters, delivering a rapid upward thrust to the creatures back. It shrieked in agony, whirling around to face the new threat, leaving the angel with a brief respite. The creature roared as it sent its sword smashing into the ground as Toon Link rolled away, sending bits of shattered tile flying across the room. Several pieces cut into the boy's arm as the youth barely rolled away in time, grimacing at the pain. The young boy heard another shriek, this time a cry of pain as the creature fell to the ground, shattering the tile below it with a sickening crunch, a single cerulean arrow sticking out from the creature's skull. The monster disappeared into a puff of smoke as several of its neighbors moved forward to fill the void.

"I can see why you don't like these lizard things," Pit huffed as he pulled back his bow and let another arrow fly into the throat of a bokoblin that had tried sneaking up behind Toon Link. The monster let out a small gurgle, then it too flashed away in a wisp of black haze. "They just keep coming."

"Yeah, but there is an end," replied Zelda as she threw a large orb of Din's fire into a group of bokoblins advancing on Shiida and Malon on the opposite side of the room. The two women looked over in Zelda's direction, with Shiida flashing a quick thumbs up before impaling a lizafos on her massive lance.

"Thanks again Zelda!" Malon cried as she maneuvered a rolling cart in between her and a bokoblin. The creature growled in frustration as it tried moving around the cart, only to have Malon laughingly run over the creature with it as it moved. Zelda watched on in amusement as Malon pulled the cart back over the creature before grabbing its own club and began beating it repeatedly.

"No problem," came the swift reply as another orb of fire was sent across the room. After several more blasts, "Although I think Malon might be enjoying this a bit too much," Zelda mused as shook her head. "I guess that might be the reason why her husband stopped teaching her how to defend herself…" Zelda glanced back towards Malon after blasting another bokoblin back with her blue aura of Nayru's Love. "So Malon, how is your husband doing?"

Malon flashed a grin. "Doing pretty well, although he is a bit scared of me now with the training he gave me. Although I don't hold it against him."

"Why's that?"

Malon picked up an empty drawer that was laying nearby and swung it like a bat into the face of a nearby bokoblin, knocking it out instantly. "Even Link and Zelda up at the Castle are a little nervous about how much I think this sort of stuff is fun."

Zelda held back a nervous laugh as the redhead went after another group of bokoblins with nothing but an IV drip. Going back to her own fight, after several more blasts of Din's fire and a well placed Nayru's love that sent monsters spinning across the room, Zelda was beginning to grow annoyed.

"I've had enough of this," she muttered as she threw her hands into the air and was quickly enveloped in a crystal of aquamarine light. Several bokoblins gathered around the light, confused at where their enemy had gone when several knives cut through the air, impaling several of the bokoblins as a deft figure leapt from the cloud. Sheik landed on the ground, smiling behind her cowl as Toon Link gave a quick laugh as the Sheikah began her killing spree, spreading instant terror among the smaller enemies.

Malon laughed as she watched Zelda dodging in between her enemies as they fell before her lightning quick attacks as Sheik. The red-head threw aside the broken IV drip and reached into another medical drawer, throwing needles, various medical instruments and pretty much anything else she found into a nearby lizafos. The creature howled in pain as a scalpel penetrated into its left eye, scratching frantically at its face to get the implement out. Finally finding a surgical knife, Malon ran towards the monster, and, using her momentum, slid underneath it as its sword slashed the air haphazardly where she had just been. In an instant, she was on the creatures back, sending her small blade directly into the base of the creature's neck is it twisted to turned to throw her off. It slumped to the ground as she leapt off its body, landing deftly on the floor as Shiida blocked the ax thrust of another lizafos with her lance. The blue haired princess twirled the ax in a circle before tossing the weapon aside easily while impaling the creature while it was confused at the loss of its weapon.

"Thanks again," Malon huffed as she jumped towards a bokoblin that was cowering in terror at the sight of the maniacal wild-eyed redhead. A quick slice to the face and the creature was gone in a puff of smoke while Shiida impaled two bokoblins with a single thrust of her spear. With great effort, she lifted both the lance and the creature up and over her head, sending both of the monsters crashing upside down on the ground. The lance severed the cloud of black smoke that appeared as it whistled around towards another enemy, connecting with the side of an Iron Knuckle. A loud clank sounded through the air as the lance rattled its owner's frame from its collision with the mass of metal and flesh. Quick as a flash, a figure leapt onto the lance, running down its length before jabbing a single surgical knife into the open eyepiece of the monster as it raised its massive broadsword. The Iron Knuckle grunted in pain before falling limp to the floor, disappearing in a cloud of smoke as Malon jumped off the lance, landing next to a wide-eyed Shiida.

"I didn't know you could do something like that," the Bluenette said, a bit stunned at the red-heads agility. She was greeted with a cheery grin.

"Neither did I," came the quick reply as the two squared off against the oncoming hoard of bokoblins and lizafos advancing on them. "But it never hurts to try something once."

"I think you are taking too much pleasure in this Malon, maybe you should take a break for a while. You aren't supposed to like this, it isn't fun to kill anything as you are taking a life."

Malon's faced darkened and her eyes took on a steely tint. "You try watching your father being torn into pieces by bokoblins and lizafos, then fed to their mounts. After that, then even you might find you can do this without blinking."

Shiida shivered at the information that her friend gave her, wondering how she could change her friend's mind from her revenge to being the peaceful women that she had been with just hours before…hopefully.

**-O-**

A cry of agony echoed through the hospital turned battlefield as Ike's blade tore through the armor of an advancing Iron Knuckle. The enemy stopped midstride, stunned that anyone could get through its armor as Ike rammed the creature in the chest, knocking it backwards and onto the floor. Several bokoblins tried to run but were in the end, crushed beneath the creature's massive girth.

"Man, these things just keep coming," Ike stated, awe-struck as another wave of enemies flooded through the destroyed double doors.

"It sure seems like it," Master Hand grunted as he slapped a lizafos across the room. The whole room trembled as the gigantic glove shot it when it impacted the wall, destroying it instantly without even a cloud of black smoke to leave a trace that it even existed. Several bokoblins stopped and stared; first at the black spot on the wall, then at the floating hand in front of them. They shrank back from the Hand before running towards the opposite end of the room towards Toon Link, Sheik and Pit were fighting.

A loud beeping sounding in Ike's ear as he decapitated an oncoming wave of bokoblins with Ragnell, turning to see where it was coming from..

"What do you mean you need some help?"

Ike turned to see Master Hand literally screaming into a small radio built into the tip of his gloved index finger.

"Snake? Snake? Are you still there? Snake!"

"What was that about," Ike questioned as the radio disappeared into Master Hand's finger.

"I don't know," came the hasty reply. "But Snake just called for backup and then the radio went dead."

Ike tensed slightly as a wave of fear swept into his body. _Snake? Asking for help? What could possibly be happening to make a proud guy like that call for backup?_

"Master Hand, do you think everyone here will be ok if I leave to help Snake and Samus?"

The glove smacked several lizafos back against the wall, before crushing them with his fist as they fell to the floor. "I sure think we're doing fine. Go help them out. If Snake is asking for backup, then it must be serious."

Ike nodded as he sprinted towards the door, using Ragnell as a battering ram in front of him as he charged. As he neared the doors, King Bulblin grinned wickedly down at him.

"What, a little lost puppy is running away?" he cackled as he drew up his large ax in front of him. "I think the poor thing needs to be put down."

Ike snarled at the hulking monster as it swung its massive axe towards him. At the last moment, Ike leapt over the weapon, feeling the weight of his pass beneath his head by inches. Time seemed to slow as he watched it pass effortlessly under him and as the floor started to speed up towards him. He rolled across the ground and underneath the creature, and then began sprinting down the hallway toward the basement.

King Bulblin looked at his axe then to the floor as he stood puzzled by where the man charging him had gone. Eventually he shrugged his enormous shoulders while fiddling with a large pouch he had attached to his belt. He smiled as he brought out a large gun with purple stripes down its side and aimed it at the massive glove that was busily wasting his troops.

"I guess with the tiny brat gone, Boss told me that the big one will have to do."

**-O-**

Ike passed by doorway after doorway as he sprinted down hallways towards the basement. Flinging himself over the second floor balcony, he landed in the massive living room, surprising several of the smashers and assist trophies still in the room.

"Ike? What are you doing here?" Lyn stated, jolting to her feet and pulling at her sword as Ike raced past. "I thought you were with Master Hand and the others?"

"Snake and Samus need some help," Ike yelled towards Lyn, who was jogging towards him, as he began sprinting towards the opposite end of the room. "Send some people up to help out Master Hand and have several follow me," he called as he disappeared down the hallway and into the shadows. Lyn stood for a moment, bewildered at the suddenness of his appearance and disappearance before realizing the gravity of his order when she saw the look in his eyes.

"You all heard him," she yelled at the assembled crowd. "Fox, Captain Falcon, Bowser. You three follow Ike. Kirby, Metaknight and Falco, follow me to the hospital. Let's go!"

The smashers rushed to obey the Sacean's orders as they split off into their respective groups, each rushing headlong into the unknown. Lyn bolted up the stairs, one hand melded into the handle of her sword, Mani Katti. Metaknight and Falco were quick to follow, both following right behind Lyn as the threesome made their way towards the hospital.

Fox meanwhile dashed down the hall after Ike, only to pause at the door when Captain Falcon and Bowser didn't follow.

"You heard the woman," Fox yelled as the giant Koopa grumbled at the far end of the room. "Snake called for help, and you've been asked to help him out."

"I don't care if Snake asked for help!" the Koopa roared back as Captain Falcon tried pushing the massive turtle forward. "I was told to guard the doors, so guard the doors I will."

The fox slapped his forehead as he slowly turned and walked away down the hall. "Falcon, get him to follow us, just, do anything you want to get him to come." The racer grinned ear to ear as he gave a quick salute to Fox before scratching his chin.

"You won't get me to move an inch," Bowser scoffed as Falcon looked as if he had got an idea.

"I bet my Falcon Punch can move ya," Falcon retorted. Bowser's eyes widened as the racer began pulling back his arm.

"Falcooon…"

"Alright, I'm going! I'm going!" Bowser yelped as he sprinted far quicker than a person his size should be able to as he tried escaping from the most feared attack in the mansion. Captain Falcon laughed as he brought his fist down and started racing after the Koopa.

"Looks like I didn't even need to show him my moves."

**-O-**

Ike raced down the hall and towards the final stairwell, past the supply room off to the side when he careened to a stop. He paused in front of the door, before ripping it off its hinges and began searching through the several dozen items that the smashers used in their brawls. Quickly picking up three of the items, he sprinted down the hallway while placing one of them onto his head, tying it securely on as he felt his speed increase fivefold. As he bolted down the stairs, one thought pulsed through his mind.

_I hope I can get there in time…_

**-O-**

Lucas whimpered fearfully as another gut-wrenching sound happened in a darkened corner of the room, followed the creaking and finally loud sound of something heavy toppling over. The psychic was hiding in the corner of the room, trying his best to shoot his pk fire into the darkness whenever he thought he saw Liquid running about, but the darkness was too thick for him to even make out his hand in front of his face, let alone an enemy as quick as Liquid was.

Another sound of fists connecting to flesh sounded in the young man's ears as he heard a rough sounding grunt coming from the center of the room. Lucas created a ball of fire in his hands, giving him enough light to see a blue colored fist connect into the side of Liquid's skull, knocking the mercenary back as well as disorienting him.

"Lucas, hit him quickly!" Samus shouted as she spun low, knocking Liquid off his feet and onto the floor with a loud crunch. The man's lower back arched up as Samus sent her fist crashing into the man's chest causing him to gasp in pain as a thin sliver of blood dripped from the man's mouth..

Lucas began trembling as he watched Samus pull Liquid to his feet, holding his arms tightly behind his back while holding him in a chokehold in front of her.

"Lucas, attack him now!"

The young boy trembled as he reared back his arm and began to throw a bolt of PK thunder forward when Liquid broke free of Samus' grip. The boy stopped the attack quickly as the bounty hunter screamed in pain as Liguid grabbed her hair and pulled her forcibly over his shoulder and onto the floor in front of him. In an instant, the fire in Lucas' hands went out as he stepped backwards in fear while the room was again enveloped in a suffocating darkness.

The sound of fighting continued for a minute as another familiar low voice apparently joined the fray. For several minutes all he could hear was the sounds of hand to hand fighting until he heard a loud groan and something slump to the floor. For a moment all was silent. Lucas hesitated to speak as his chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes panning the darkness for his friends.

"Sa…Samus? Snak…Snake…Mario? Are you guys alright?"

He heard the shuffling of feet, then felt a cold, metallic feeling press against his forehead. He looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed directly between his eyes and the masked face of Liquid looking down at him.

"You shouldn't have spoken up boy," the mercenary gasped as he clutched at his side. Lucas looked down in shock to see a knife sticking out from between two of his lower ribs. "Now I'm afraid I'll have to kill you too although I'm not too fond of killing kids." Lucas heard the gun cock as Liquid pressed the weapon more firmly into the child's head.

"Sorry about this kid, Boss' orders."

The boy closed his eyes as his brain was flooded with memories. He watched as his first day at the Smash Brothers mansion passed before his eyes, the time in his room where he vowed to everyone that he would grow the courage he needed to participate in the tournament. The night when he found out Lucas was going to be joining with him, another friend to help and support him. Wave after wave of images flooded his mind as he cursed himself for being so easily frightened.

_I'm sorry everyone…_he thought as he heard a sound coming from the stairwell. _I should have learned to be more brave…._

**-O-**

A loud explosion was heard which caused every head, including the monsters in the room to turn towards the sound. A bright flash filled the air, surrounding the spot where Master Hand had been floating in the air seconds before. The light swirled, then exploded into slivers until it entirely disappeared, revealing an empty void where the large hand had once been.

"That's funny," King Bulblin laughed as he stared at the barrel of his large weapon. "Boss said that was supposed to turn him into a statue." His raucous laughter filled the air as he threw the weapon behind him. "Must be broken," he said as he began walking farther into the room and towards the Smashers, his depleted forces giving way before him. "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way then as I can't do what Boss said to do."

The smashers formed into a line in front of him, with Toon Link and Sheik at the head of the group.

"That's a nifty trick, Princess," King Bulblin said as his throaty, gurgling laugh echoed through the room, being joined by the roaring of his henchmen and the hisses of the remaining lizafos. "Maybe I should tell Link about it after I kill all of you.

"I can show you another nifty little trick if you want," she whispered as she readied several small throwing knives into the palm of her hands. "And you better just tell us where Link is or you are going to be in a world of pain."

The beast smirked and hefted his massive axe. "Can't do that, however, if you can best me, I might tell you where he is. I always relish a challenge."

Sheik tried to dark forward, but felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving.

"Don't attack him Zelda," Shiida pleaded as Sheik stared back into her friends eyes. "That's what he wants; although I'm sure I could change his mind so he would tell us where Link is." Shiida passed her lance over to Pit, letting it fall into his hands as she took a step forward towards the brute in front of the tiny group.

"King Bulblin, I'm sure this isn't what you really want to do now is it? I thought that Link and Zelda were friends to you?"

King Bulblin snorted. "That's all in the past now, I work for whoever is strongest, and Link and Zelda are far from that now."

"It doesn't have to be like that though," Shiida pleaded again as Bulblin spat on the ground between her feet. Toon Link gave a quick ewww while Shiida pressed on. "I'm sure that they could provide amnesty for you and your group if you left now, wouldn't you Zelda?"

Shiida turned back towards the shiekah, begging her with her eyes to say yes. The sheikah growled in annoyance.

"I'm sure that we could grant you amnesty, again, for this, as long as you tell us where Link has been taken."

King Bulblin gave a raucous laugh, his whole frame shaking, making him look like a living blob of green jello. "Although the puny blue haired girl makes a great offer, I cannot accept. Boss would kill all of my family if I did so, no matter what promises you make to me." He cast his eyes downward as he glanced back towards Shiida. "Although there is one deal I can make that won't anger the boss."

"What is it?" Shiida asked, a bit excited at the prospect of not having to fight against the brute.

"If you can beat me in the next minute, I'll take you to where Link is."

"That sounds…"

Shiida stopped midsentence as a blue blur darted past her as King Bulblin grinned.

"Looks like we have a taker."

Bulblin lifted his war ax towards the Shiekah as she made a final leap to his side, throwing several of her knives into the creature's side. She smirked under her cowl as Bulblin howled in rage, turning towards her with an annoyed look on his face.

"You guys defeat the other monsters," she shouted as she dodged a massive blow from the creatures ax as it crushed the floor into pieces. "I'll handle this traitorous pig in thirty seconds, and then we'll all go find Link."

**-O-**

The boy cringed for a moment as he heard a loud battle-cry ringing through the air. The metal barrel lifted from his forehead quickly as he heard the gun discharge barely inches away from his face. He opened one eye watching as Liquid fell backwards onto the ground. Then, completely to Lucas's shock, he watched as the mercenaries head was smacked back and forth on the ground, without the aid of anyone, or anything to cause the movement. After several jerky motions, Liquid was lifted off the ground, then flew through the air, disappearing into the darkness as the sound of his body crashing into a wall reverberated through the room.

Lucas heard the shuffling of feat coming towards him as he crawled backwards into his corner.

"Stay away, whoever you are… just, leave me alone."

"Don't worry Lucas, it's just me, Ike."

The boy paused for a moment, staring into the empty space in front of him

"Ik..Ike? I thought you went with Master Hand and why are you invisible?"

"I did go with him to answer your first question," the voice replied. "And for the second," Ike paused, "I thought it might be a good idea. Now stay here while I kill this cretin for what he has done. Keep up your PK fire. I'm going to need it down here. Can you do that for me? Can you be brave for all of us?"

Lucas nodded slowly as he created a ball of fire in his hands while the voice trailed off in the direction of where Lucas had seen Liquid fly. The young boy squared his shoulders as he put more power into the fire in his hands, making the ball grow in size and in power. He might have failed before, he thought as he threw the ball into the air above him, letting its light shine across the room. But he would not fail again.

**-O-**

Sheik crashed against the wall, crumpling to the ground with a soft thud and a low cry of pain. The fighting in the room stopped instantly as Bulblin's massive laugh filled the air. Everyone halted what they were doing; sprinting over to the prone figure huddled in the corner. Sheik tried pushing herself off the floor, trembling in the effort only to collapse in pain and exhaustion. Malon growled in anger as she saw a dark stain beginning to form around a large splinter of glass jutting out of the side of Sheik's left leg; her gaze turning towards King Bulblin as she could feel her anger bubbling over into a pure rage.

"You cretin. You are so going to die for this now."

The beast roared again in laughter as Malon took off her neckerchief, tying it around a bloody portion of Sheik's leg, all the while not taking her eyes off of the bulking girth of the boss of the bokoblins.

"We made a deal, and she lost. Now I don't have to tell you where Link is," King Bulblin bellowed in response as he picked at the edge of his axe.

"How dare you hurt Zelda!" Toon Link roared as he charged towards the behemoth from a corner of the room, ignoring the frantic pleas of Shiida and Pit behind him.

"Oh, now the little boy wants to play, doesn't he? Same deal goes for you as well," King Bulblin laughed as he swung his axe towards the lithe young boy. Toon Link dodged beneath it, rolling around behind the giant and striking him across the back with his sword as the ax splintered the ground. The beast roared as it turned around to face its foe while Toon Link rolled between the beast's legs and back to where Pit was standing. The angel gave him an apprehensive pat on the back as Toon Link shot him a quick grin.

"I learned that from big brother," Toon link smiled as glanced back towards Bulblin. He eyed the large red gash across the creatures back as it turned back around to face him. "I think I did a good job."

"No," Pit replied as he stepped backwards, aiming his bow at King Bulblin, "I think you just ticked him off." King Bulblin let out an angry roar that rattled the very walls of the room as Toon Link shuddered involuntarily from the noise.

"You know what," the young boy responded as Pit released his arrow straight into the behemoth's chest. The creature grabbed the arrow before it hit him, snapping it in half as he ran forward, his steps shaking the ground. Toon Link took a step backwards as the hulking monster ran towards them. "You know what…I think I did too."

Both Smashers leapt in opposite directions as the monster plunged between them, sending his axe crashing into the floor right where they had been a split second earlier. He howled in pain as Pit and Toon Link ran to different edges of the room, both pelting him with arrows. The creature would turn in one direction to attack, only to turn again as soon as he was hit by an arrow coming from the opposite direction.

"You meddling kids! You're almost as bad as that pathetic, blue haired cretin who I killed earlier when he tried to stop me."

"You didn't kill him!"

Everyone in the room turned to face Shiida, who was by Zelda's side, tending to her wound.

"Oh, did he mean something special to you?" Bulblin cackled as he eyed the limp body of Marth underneath a partially destroyed hospital bed. "I guess you must be wallowing in despair to know that I killed him."

"But you didn't kill him!" Shiida cried as she tried to reason with the monster. "I don't think you could kill him, you don't have it in you. That is why you didn't kill Zelda, er, Shiek. It is because this isn't you. You don't want to do this."

"I like your spunk kid," Bulblin retorted as he began to grin, "however, I have to disagree." Bulblin chuckled as he hefted his massive war-ax across his shoulder while Shiida looked at him cryptically. "I have my orders, and if you think that I can't kill somebody of my own accord, watch."

Shiida's eyes widened in fear as Bulblin took several slow steps towards the fallen prince.

"What are you doing?" she asked hesitantly, her voice betraying her nervousness.

"Finishing what I started."

With a massive bellow, Bulblin lifted the ax above his head, then threw it across the room with horrific speed towards the unconscious form of the blue-haired prince. A course scream split the air as Shiida watched the ax literally rip apart that portion of the room, causing the ceiling and walls to collapse in a flurry of dust and smoke.

Shiida turned towards Bulblin who was grinning broadly before she bolted towards him, readying her lance for a lunge. "Told you I could kill someone."

"Shiida!" Malon yelled towards her friend "Don't charge him! He'll kill you"

"I…don't care...!" Shiida roared as she plunged her lance directly through the awaiting Bulblin's chest, the only obstacle standing between herself and Marth. The lance slid through his bulging gut, cutting through to the other side in a gory mess. She glared up into the creature's eyes as he stood in shock at the suddenness of the attack.

"I'm sorry for this, but you left me no choice."

A strange gurgling sound came out of creatures mouth as he stepped backwards, sending a surprised glance at the weapon sticking out of his chest. His steps became more unsteady as Shiida twisted the lance in her hands, sending rivulets of blood leaking down the lance and onto her arms, covering her in the filthy bile. He glanced down at her, a slight grin on his face as he let out a wheezy laugh.

"Thought…I could've taken a hit from a weakling like you…too bad, I can't help you find…Link though."

The room rocked as King Bulblin fell backwards onto the floor, shattering the tile underneath in a mighty, booming echo. For a moment, the room fell into silence as everyone was shocked by the climatic ending of the battle.

"Wow," Pit mouthed to Toon Link as both men watched Shiida as she left the form of Bulblin and began sprinting towards the pile of rubble hiding the prince of Altea underneath. "I don't want to get on her bad side."

Shiida scrambled through the rubble, pushing aside masses of bricks and mortar as she scrambled to find Marth. Her eyes stung as salty tears ran down her cheeks, all the while she murmured the same things over and over again.

"Please be alright… please Marth… please…."

Her hands clawed through the wreckage as doubt and fear began slowly replacing any hope she had of her friend being alive. Her movements began to slow as she pushed against a large block of cement, her emotions finally taking control of her mind as she collapsed against the rubble, her hands pressed against her tear-filled eyes.

"Shiida…are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me," she choked back, as she tried again to push against the massive block of stone. "Just help me save Marth. I know he is still alive."

She watched as two sets of hands were placed on either side of her own, and with a moment of effort, the block was lifted off, rolling to the side in a large cloud of dust. She glanced slowly up into the caring eyes of Pit and Toon Link who stood on either side of her, their warm, compassionate eyes filling her soul with hope.

"Don't worry," Pit said as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Zelda made sure that he was protected before the wall collapsed onto him."

For a moment, confusion filled Shiida's eyes as she glanced across the room to where Sheik and Malon had been; trying to understand what was being said. She saw Malon, helping to hold up a tired and limping Zelda who had a blue glow emanating from her hands.

"He's going to be alright," Zelda grimaced as the blue glow pulsated in her hands. "Just get him out before my magic runs out."

Her warning was not ignored as Shiida, Toon Link and Pit managed to scrape away the remaining rubble, revealing Marth who had a stately blue sphere surrounding his completely unharmed body. The blue shield slowly disappeared as Zelda dropped her hands to her side while letting out a tired sigh. Malon helped her to sit as Zelda offered a weak smile to her friend.

"Marth should be ok, so don't be worried now, alright?"

Shiida ran over to her friend and gripped her in a tight embrace as her tears stained her cheeks and tunic.

"How can I ever repay you," Shiida cried as Zelda weakly returned the embrace.

"Maybe if you got off my leg," Zelda pleaded. Shiida looked down, then jumped back a foot as Zelda moved her hurt leg from underneath her friends' knee.

"I'm so sorry Zelda, I…."

"No problem," Zelda laughed painfully as Malon gave the Hylian a bottle of blue liquid to drink. "I think somebody wants to see you though."

"Shiida…?" Shiida turned as she heard the voice sounding behind her, her eyes widening as Marth pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Is that really you?"

Their eyes met, and in an instant Shiida was by Marth's side, holding him tightly against her chest as her tears fell freely. "I'm so glad you're alive. I-I don't know what I would have done without you."

Marth gently wrapped his arms around Shiida as he returned her embrace. "I know. I'm glad you're alright as well."

The two held each other close as their friends watched on, completely oblivious to all else happening in the room for several minutes, the only sound coming from Zelda as Malon wrapt her leg in gauze, a bit too tightly for Zelda's wants.

"I hate this mushy garbage; it is so sickening to watch it makes me want to retch!"

Every person in the room stopped as several thunderous booms reverberated through the room. Marth's froze as a large shadow covered both Shiida and himself in darkness. Both Zelda and Malon screamed a warning as Pit and Toon Link were knocked across the room. Pit body flew into a nearby medical cabinet, sending medical implements flying this way and that while Toon Link crashed through one of the remaining windows, his small body disappearing quickly from view. Shiida froze as Marth released his grasp around her, trying to reach for his sword as a massive hand wrapped itself around Shiida's body, squeezing the very essence of life out of her. She gave a startled cry as she was lifted into the air and turned around as a pair of squinty, beady eyes peered down at her.

"Why are you doing this!" Shiida cried as the creature's grip tightened. "I didn't want to hurt you, so why do you want to do this to us?"

"Because I have to."

Marth let out a cry of horror as Bulblin slammed Shiida into the ground in front of him and on top of pieces of broken tile. She gave a startled cry as a loud snapping sound echoed from her left leg. Marth tried getting up, but was knocked back down by Bulblin as the creature ripped a pillar from the wall and readied it as a golf club.

"I'll try to make this quick, as you seem to be a nice person," he gurgled as he swung the pillar backwards, holding it aloft while Shiida attempted to crawl out of reach of his newly found weapon.

The pillar rose, and fell quickly as Marth's breath held in his throat as the pillar connected with Shiida's body. All Marth could do was scream her name.

**-O-**

"Come on out and fight like a real man!"

Liquid glared across the room, his eyes darting this way and that as he looked for the camouflaged Greil Mercenary. He twisted his body around as the sound of shuffling feet came from behind him, yet as he looked, not a soul was in sight.

"I know you're here…show yourself!"

An eerie pause permeated the air, only interrupted as stifled footfalls and the jangling of metal sounded here and there in the mysterious darkness. Finally, the sound of running steps could be heard, but not seen, severely annoying the assassin.

"Fine, I think I will."

Liquid turned towards the sound, only to feel a gauntleted fist crash into the side of his face. A loud splintering sound accompanied a cry of pain as part of Liquids jaw cracked as he landed on the floor with a loud thud and a moan.

"I think you've had enough now. I will let you live if you surrender."

"I'll never do that."

Liquid tried pushing himself up to look in the direction of where the voice had come from, crimson blood streaming from his broken jaw. His vision began to blur as he stared forward, the room becoming hazy in front of him. Or was it….

A figure materialized out of thin air in front of him, a small round object held in an outstretched hand. Ike glanced at it once, before dropping it to the floor. The cloaking device fizzled and popped as his heavy boot crushed it to pieces, revealing only tiny fragments of the glorious invention that had been so lethal in his hands.

"I've heard you're quite good at thievery," Ike grimaced as he took a quick leap towards the fallen man, sending his boot into the man's face. Liquid flipped backwards, landing painfully onto his back as Ike withdrew his massive sword, Ragnell, from its sheath. "Wouldn't want you stealing that now, would we."

Liquid glared up at Ike as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I don't need something like that to kill you," he spat, pointing to the remains of the cloaking device, "or any other pathetic person in this mansion."

"It's because you simply can't."

The smooth, yet angry voice came from behind Liquid as he felt a sharp pain rip into his back. His back arched as a hardened scream passed his lips as Samus' paralyzer whip jabbed into his back, shocking him with the strongest electrical current it was programmed to handle. His body fell to the floor with a thud, a small cloud of dust and dirt flying into the air around him as Samus limped past his body.

"Filthy cur." She spat the words out as she kicked him in his side, earning a low grunt of pain from the mercenary. Her gaze turned back to Ike, who was looking at her; both concerned, yet angry all at the same time. His usual tame azure eyes were burning with an intense inner fire she had never seen in them before…and it both unnerved, and excited her to finally see such raw energy burning inside of him that she had been trying to get out of him since he joined the brawl tournament.

"Glad to see you could make it to our gala, Ike," Samus said as she walked past the mercenary towards the small huddled form of Lucas in a corner of the room. "You can get up now kid, the bad guy's gone." The small child sat shaking in the corner as she patted him on his head. "Come on, it alright," she murmured, holding out her hand to the blond child. The boy still resisted her offered hand as help and continued to stare past the bounty hunter towards where Liquid was.

"I don't think he will be getting back up anytime soon after what Ike did to him," she finally added, casting a backwards glance towards the Greil mercenary who had his arms folded across his chest. Ike looked over at Samus at the mention of his name and offered a tiny grin at the compliment. However, as he continued to look towards Samus, her eyes began to widen, then she bolted towards Ike at full speed.

"Behind you!"

In almost slow-motion, Ike turned, just in time to see Liquid no longer huddled on the floor, but standing erect across the room, his 9mm pointed towards Ike's chest. His hand reached for a small box in his pocket as a tiny puff of smoke appeared from the barrel or the gun while a sharp crack filled the air.

Ike suddenly felt an immense force bludgeon him in the stomach as he pressed a button in his pocket, knocking all the breath out of him in an instant as he staggered backwards from the impact. He instinctively pressed his hand to his stomach, feeling for any wound. As he withdrew his hand, he noticed how it was completely drenched in his blood while he felt an innate coldness beginning to sweep over his body. An intense wave of nausea passed over him, making him want to vomit as his vision began to blur and the sounds around him began to dim. He managed to notice a bluish blur racing past him as he felt himself tumbling backwards to the ground.

_So this is what it must feel like to die… _he thought as the cold, metallic feeling began flowing throughout his body.

**-O-**

Samus leapt past Ike as he fell, wishing she could have caught him, but realizing a more dire threat was still around. She leapt over him as his body clunked to the floor, her broken ankle screaming for her to stop and rest, as she tried to get to the man who had just shot her friend.

Liquid paused for a moment as he aimed the gun towards Samus, but only heard a click as he pulled the trigger. A few choice words ran through his mind as Samus neared, her right hand bowling up into a fist. He instinctively ducked as her fist swept through the air over top of him, the hand whistling with its speed and intensity. Several more punches were thrown in his direction as he blocked each one with his arms, trying to protect his face from the blows as he formulated a plan.

Samus was running purely on rage as she fought against Liquid, her mind causing her fists to fly ever faster than she had thought possible in her fury. However, time and again her frustration only grew as he managed to block each successive hit. After several quick minutes, she finally found an opening in his defense, sending a blow directly into his side. Her mind exploded with delight as she watched him squirm from the hit; only for her anger to boil over again as she saw that he was smiling.

In a sudden movement, she heard a sharp crack and howled in agony as Liquid caught her by her broken ankle and twisted her to the floor violently. She landed face-first, her mind racing as to what had just happened as she felt a large hand grab her by the throat and lift her almost effortlessly off the ground. Her eyes met his as her feet dangled above the floor, each breath becoming harder and harder to take as the hand around her neck tightened. Liquid's chest was rising and falling heavily as he somehow managed to laugh through his broken jaw.

"And to think that boss had warned me about the two of you," he garbled while spitting blood from his mouth as he spoke. "He told me how you two were some of the most fearsome fighters here."

Samus glared down at him, her hands clutching his arm as she tried to put enough pressure on it to release her from his grasp. She coughed loudly as his grip tightened, forcing her to release her hands from around his arms as stars began filling her vision. She tried punching him in his side, although with each passing second, the energy put into the blows weakened significantly until her hands finally fell to her sides.

"You're even feisty in death, ain't ya lady," Liquid gagged over the blood in his mouth. "Well, I guess you'll just get to join your friend over there shortly now, huh."

Her eyes burned with hatred towards Liquid as she felt the last bit of air escaping from her lungs. She glanced towards the fallen form of Ike, lying in a dark stain of blood that covered the ground around him.

_I guess it won't be too bad to die... _she thought as her mind started going dark, the last sound she heard as she began blacking out being the sound of Liquids mangled laugh. _At least it wasn't a Space Pirate…_

**-O-**

The feeling of being jostled and moved about finally stopped. The young man tried to groan, however, the duct tape around his mouth prevented even that welcome reprieve. Slowly, but steadily, his eyes opened, a dark, blurry and hazy mist greeting him.

_Ah, I see that you are awake finally…_

The voice rang inside his mind like a chilled knife, sending shivers down his spine. He recognized it before it had even finished. He wanted to shout, to curse out loud the name of his captor, yet, only a shadowed chuckle formed in his mind.

_You already know that I don't need to hear you with sounds to understand your thoughts, so why don't you let me hear them in your mind. _

"_Why are you doing this?" _Link thought as he tried blocking out the voice inside his mind. _"You know why Master Hand had to let you go so why are you doing whatever you're doing? Is it revenge?"_

This time, a hollow laughter reverberated through the darkened room, the chills in Link's spine returning.

"Revenge?" the voice laughed, aloud this time. "That is something only a fool would dare try against that incompetent fool of a boss. I, and my master, both know better ways of ruling the world than simply taking revenge. Besides, we have come to an agreement that all we need really, is you."

The tape across Link's mouth ripped off suddenly, a painful cry escaping from his bloodied lips as he watched it float across the room before dropping into what must have been a garbage can. His captor was incredibly clean as always.

"Why did you almost kill Marth and Dr Mario if you only needed me? If they aren't important to your plans, why hurt them? Why didn't you let them go? You could have just frozen them, taken me and left? Why hurt them as well?"

"My master's minions have been begging to spill blood these past many months. Your friends will provide the succor for their incessant craving. Besides, only the strongest should survive as fit servants for my master."

Link felt his blood beginning to boil as he scanned the darkness for where the voice was coming from, a hard task as someone had tied a belt around his forehead, keeping his head plastered to the pillow underneath.

"Oh, you seem angry about this," the voice gleefully responded as it sensed Link's anger. "Maybe you would like to see what is happening upstairs now wouldn't you? I'm sure your friends are doing just fine…."

Images flooded his mind instantly, as wave after wave of images of his friends fighting passed through his mind. One by one, images of his friends crying out in pain flowed into his mind like a veritable stream of pain and agony as he was forced to watch the horrid pictures show out, one by one.

"Stop…"

The images slowed as one particular movie began coalescing in his mind. Toon Link sat limply against a shelf, his small chest shuddering with each breath as an Iron Knuckle clanked towards his frail little body.

"Stop.."

An image of Ike, falling slowly to the ground, his eyes echoing the shock of feeling his life slowly slipping away. The image switched to the look of horror on Samus' face as the bounty hunter reached out towards the mercenary, a single tear dropping from her eyes.

"Please, stop.."

Another movie, this one of Zelda, huddled in the corner of a room, the monstrous form of King Bulblin standing over her battered and bruised body, his massive weapon falling in slow motion towards her like an executioner's ax.

"I'll do anything! Just stop!"

Link sat weeping on the table as the image slowly trickled away, his mind becoming clearer as Soul's mind left him to his own thought.

"Very well then, I guess you have had enough for one night."

The lights in the room turned on suddenly, blinding Link momentarily with their brilliance. His eyes slowly began to adjust as found himself lying in what appeared to be a massive laboratory. Gizmos and gadgets whirled and chugged along the walls while beakers full of chemicals and frothing liquids filled his nostrils with their pungent smells. His eyes finally fell across a large, gun like device creeping towards him on a pre-set track, it's tip glowing bright red in the light.

"Oh, don't worry about that," the voice echoed from behind him. "It is just what will kill you, although I guess kill might not be the best term in this case to use."

Momentary panic flooded into Link's mind as he tried struggling against the cords holding him to the bed. His eyes flashed back towards the device as it crept slowly towards him, its tip coming ever closer to his head until it lay inches away from between his eyes.

"It won't hurt that much," his captor growled. "At least, that is what I have programmed it to do."

Link closed his eyes as the laser edge began glowing more brilliantly, sending lightning sparks across the room. As Link struggled against the belts holding him to the bed, his captor finally came around to the side of his bed, placing his three fingers onto Link's forehead.

"Let me just clear your mind here for a moment, don't want just any thoughts wandering around in there that might mess up this experiment."

Link's mind went blank as his body slackened against his bindings as the laser began increasing in light and volume while his captor let out an odd chuckle.

"I should probably put some goggles on. This might be a bit bright..."

_

* * *

_

Ok, need to clear up a couple of things that my friend pointed out when reading this. #1 Malon will be a far different Malon then what she normally is portrayed as in games, so you will NEED! to check out my profile page to read up on her history to understand her a bit more. #2 This story is rated T for a reason and this chapter is why! So remember that when reading this. #3 Look for double entendre and hidden meanings of words. They will have a great importance in the coming chapters….that's all I can say for now.


	13. Chapter 13: Only End With Death? Part II

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 13_

_Can Only End in Death Part II_

* * *

It was there in an instant: uncontrollable rage. She had felt it before, when these same beasts slaughtered her father, her last living relative. She felt her pounding fiercely in her chest, the sudden feeling of anger causing almost a type of nausea within her. Her eyes passed from where Shiida lay to where the monster was, her anger building within her, quenching any sympathy she might have had left for him. The brute was laughing as if life was a simple game to him, as if it was commonplace to murder at will. Her fists shook in anger as tears trickled down her face. She had now lost two people she had loved to this same monster, and she had to repay him for his brutality. For Shiida…and for her father.

**-O-**

"_Father!"_

"_Run Malon, run! I'll keep these rapscallions at bay for ya."_

"_Father__!" _

_She turned to run, to obey her father's orders, to flee for her life from the monsters attacking their home. Her eyes returned to where her father was holding several of the creatures at bay with a pitchfork, stabbing at them whenever they came close. _

I have to get to Link and Zelda_, Malon thought as her feet carried her towards the pastures where their horses were running around frantically as monsters tried to encircle them. She bolted past one of the green skinned beasts, surprising it slightly as she leapt over the short fence surrounding the pasture; her feet carried her towards her favorite horse._

"_Ordona!"_

_A bay colored mare towards the center of the pasture pricked up her ears, bolting towards the sound of her master as the redhead jumped into the saddle __as she had been riding only minutes earlier; before the quiet sanctity of the ranch had been utterly destroyed._

"_Get me to the castle," Malon whispered as the mare bolted towards the entrance of the ranch, knocking over several bokoblins in her path.__ Malon's horse knew the path instinctively, as they traveled it almost every day for their deliveries into town.__"I'll be back for you, father!" she yelled as __the horse__ bolted past the heavyset man as he literally crushed a bokoblin with his girth__ by falling backwards onto it__. __The creature squealed in pain before disappearing in a plume of black soot and smoke._

"_I'm countin' on ya__,__ too!" he yelled back as his daughter disappeared down the trail, heading towards Hyrule Castle._

**-O-**

Slowly, as the cackling from Bulblin continued, Malon pushed herself from the floor, her arms trembling as she tried to control her anger and contempt for the creature in front of her. Because of him, she never made it to the castle. He had been waiting for anyone to leave the ranch, and she had literally run into him. Because of him…she had been dragged back to the ranch…because of him, she had watched her father die.

"Malon, don't do anything hasty," Zelda breathed as the Hylian watched the farm girl stride towards a line of drawers that had not yet been destroyed in the melee. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Link and Zelda from my time asked me to come and see what I could do to help you out," Malon said, her voice neutral as she turned towards the princess, her eyes abnormally calm for how she felt on the inside. "They asked me to try and keep you safe…to make sure their friends were doing well," she continued as she slowly pulled open a drawer marked with a large skull that had a large "X" drawn through it. She picked out several small syringes out of a container in a drawer, moving it up to eye level to see if it was full. Her eyes again fell upon Princess Zelda, as she closed the drawers after picking out several more syringes. "Keep him busy."

Zelda kept her panicked scream inside as the redhead skirted around the edge of the room, hiding in the shadows while trying to get around the massive behemoth in the middle of the room. The giant finally stopped laughing as he turned back around to face a panicking princess and a horrified prince.

"Well, it looks like it's just me and you two now," Bulblin gurgled as he took a thunderous step forward. "The brat's gone," Bulblin cackled as he pointed towards the broken window. "After you two I'm going to see if that winged pest can fly with his wings torn off," he again spoke, pointing towards the young angel who was groaning in pain in the center of the smashed cabinets. "And little Miss Bluehair seems to have finally found a bit of peace…in the afterlife!" His cackling turned to horrendous sounding laughter as the king of the bokoblin held onto his massive stomach as it rolled along with the raucous sound. "So, it looks like it will just be me and you two now."

"You're wrong, pig," Marth spat, Bulblin's words about Shiida waking him up from his horror induced trance. "It's only going to be Zelda and me once I get done with you."

"Pig? Pig? Is that the best you can come up with?" The beast's laughter again echoed through the room, this time, shaking things off the walls and onto the floor with its intensity. "You're going to have to come up with something better than that, bluey."

"How about a semi-conscious, portly pile of feces exacerbated by his own uncontrollable stench?"

Bulblin's and Marth's gaze shifted to Zelda. The princess glared angrily toward the towering beast in front of her, her eyes neglecting to hide the hatred within.

"Zelda, let me handle this. He attacked Shiida; let me take him on. I can't have you getting hurt as well." The prince of Altea's eyes were pleading with the Hylian as he gripped tightly onto his sword, Falchion, which he had found laying on the ground near him.

"Marth, do you trust me?" Zelda hissed quietly.

"Of course," Marth replied instantly, causing Bulblin to cast awkward glances between the two people in front of him.

"Then let me just take care of this," she whispered again as she began to stand, her legs quavering under the pain and stress of her injuries.

"But Zelda, I…"

"Just let me do this."

The determination in her eyes silenced him in an instant, as the prince of Altea slowly sheathed his sword. "Alright…just remember, if he does anything to you, I'll run him through faster than you can blink."

"Got it."

Zelda's eyes refocused again on the monster in front of her as Marth continued to watch both him and her carefully. She knew she needed as much time as she could grant for Malon to get what she needed done, and Zelda knew that in the state they were in…they wouldn't be able to give her enough time at all.

_Please let your plan work Malon…please._

**-O-**

Samus felt the mercenaries hand close more tightly around her neck as the room began to fade before her eyes. In panic she tried thrashing her legs about, grabbing wildly at whatever she could. Eventually, her muscles began to respond less and less, until she could barely even feel anything besides her pounding heart. She gripped onto Liquid's arm, trying to cause him enough pain to let go with her weakened strength, but to no avail. Her grip became more and more loose, until she was eventually suspended, unmoving in mid-air. Here she was, one of the original smashers, one of the most feared bounty hunters in the entire galaxy; soon, she would be joining the family she had never known. Her eyes glared into his once more before his grip tightened around her throat. Dots of light began floating through the air in front of her as she felt her mind starting to shut down as the last of her air was used up.

_And here it comes_…, she thought as the room began growing darker and darker before her eyes.

Liquid chuckled as the blonde bounty hunter's head tipped forward while her body started to go limp in his grasp. He dropped the woman to the floor, satisfied at his most recent victory.

"Well, Snake, seems like you are again on the wrong side," Liquid chuckled as he heard the dull thud of Samus' body hitting the floor. Snake's eyes wandered down to Samus's prone form laying limply on the floor…and saw her chest rising and falling slightly.

_So she's still kicking__, _Snake thought as Liquid pulled a cigarette out of a pocket on his vest.

"Seems like all of those energy boosts that boss gave me really did the job didn't they?" Liquid laughed as he struck up the cigarette, the flash of light from his lighter temporarily destroying their night vision. "They allowed me to take on you, who have always foiled my plots in the past; the smasher who up until now have been the most feared fighters in the galaxy because of your strength and tenacity! And yet, you failed miserably, in what will be, my finest hour." He raised his hands above his head as he chuckled softly, the smoke from his cigarette forming a hazy cloud around his head. "And it has given me the chance to redeem myself to my new boss."

"Who exactly would that be?" Snake grunted as he glanced around in the darkness.

"My dear Snake," Liquid chided languidly as he walked over to where Snake lay propped up against the wall. "That would take all of the fun out of this now, wouldn't it?" The mercenary jabbed his cigarette into Snake's cheek, relishing in the painful cry that came afterwards. "There are too many witnesses here," Liquid continued as he pushed himself away from where Snake lay. "I mean, I can't have this poor, innocent little boy going off to tattle on me now," Liquid said as he quickly snatched a frightened Ness who was trying to sneak past him and up the stairs. The boy yelped out in fright as he was pulled into the air by his shirt collar, his feet dangling several feet above the ground.

A loud boom suddenly shook the room, causing all three of them to look towards the ceiling as another crashing sound quickly followed, then another. The noises soon turned into a constant reverberation as dust came floating lazily down from the ceiling.

"What is going on now?" Liquid muttered as he glanced up the stairwell, trying to figure out if the sound was coming from up there.

It was all the time Snake needed.

"Ness! It's showtime!"

Liquid's gaze jolted back towards the boy he was holding, only to stare directly into a large glowing orb of light as it connected directly into his face. The mercenary screamed in pain, dropping the boy to the floor as he himself fell to his knees. A roar bellowed directly in front of him, stopping his frantic efforts to clean out his eyes. All he saw coming down the stairwell towards him was a pair of fearsome yellow eyes, a flash of a gun, a stream of fire coming towards him, and a yell that struck fear into the heart of most people.

"Falcon….!"

"_Link, Link! Try to stop him!"_

Link opened his eyes, then opened them further as he saw the laser now inches above his nose. He turned towards his captor in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"_It's me you dolt! Not him, now try to stop him before it is too late!"_

"What's too late?" Link blurted aloud, utterly confused at what was going on. His captor turned from his desk, raising his goggles telepathically as he stared bemusedly at Link.

"_What did you say?"_ Link felt in his mind.

"_Ignore him, try to distract him."_

"Too many voices!" Link cried out, screaming at the top of his lungs. "One of you please, stop talking!"

"_You're going to give me away you dolt, now knock it off."_

"Well excuse me for wanting to get these voices out of my head.

Link's captor glared for several moments at the Hylian before shaking his head.

"_Pathetic humans…"_

"_Link, I didn't save you from leaving this tournament just for you to be…"_

"Would you knock it off! Please, just take turns!"

Again, Link's outburst caused his captor to turn away from his desk.

"_If you insist on moving about and shouting like you are doing, it will only create particle layering, dissolving you much more painfully than need be."_

By this point, tears were started to bud from Link's eyes.

"I don't care about whatever science you are using to kill me, just either of you…talk out loud and stop confusing me on who's who!"

"What are you babbling about now?" his captor asked as he raised his hand towards a large switchboard, allowing his psychic powers to lower the levers. "And if you would find it easier, just call me Soul." The laser above Link's head slowly retracted, the laser itself powering down as semi-distraught young man was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Soul hovered over to where the Hylian was strapped to the bed, leaning down so his eyes were directly above Link's.

"Who are you talking to…?" Soul whispered as Link felt the creature's mind feverishly searching probing into his own, looking into every nook and cranny.

"Hey! That was private," Link roared as he strained against the abrasive search of his mind. "It seems like everybody likes looking in my mind nowadays, even if there isn't much there."

"On the contrary," Soul retorted as he began releasing his mental grip on the youth's mind. "Your mind is filled with all sorts of delicious facts and knowledge about certain…powers, which my boss desires. Once I retrieve that information…" Soul chuckled. "There won't be any more need of you now, will there? Besides, I'm always interested in who my subjects love. It usually allows me to use them next."

Link struggled against his bindings, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Don't you dare even think of touching her. I will kill you if you even try."

"My, my, aren't we angry now?" The creature chuckled softly as his eyes wandered back towards his computer screens. "And for some reason, I don't believe you are in any position to threaten me, as you are the one who is going to be feeling the worst pain of his life."

"Death isn't the worst pain in the world," Link said as he pushed against his restraints. "I've known far worse."

"_Ask him about that knowledge he was talking about, and this time stop complaining about me being in your mind!"_

Link fell silent as soon as the voice entered his mind. He glared over towards Soul who was again powering up his machine.

"Wait…" Soul turned slightly so one eye could stare into Link's. "I thought you were going to kill me, but, if you kill me you can't get that knowledge you are looking for?"

"You are correct in your assumption."

"Then why would you kill me if you need the knowledge that I have?"

Soul stopped momentarily, pondering the question.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"Say what?"

"It means no."

"Oh. Does that still mean you need to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Well that stinks for you then.."

Soul glanced over towards Link and actually gave him a quick smile.

"Actually, it will only stink for you, as I will gain a much needed respite from your bipolar attitude."

"If you could talk normally, that would really help me out." Bulblin's eyes were starting to gloss over as his mind went into overdrive.

"If a lacking preponderance of words by you is reciprocated, then my decision cannot be irrevocably changed."

"Now you're even starting to confuse me," Marth added as he even had to think about what the princess was saying. Zelda took a few steps towards Marth, taking advantage of the large Bulblin's confusion.

"I'm just trying to distract him while Malon sneaks around him. I don't exactly know what she planning, but, just try to go with it."

"Agreed." Marth glanced over towards Bulblin as the beast took a lumbering step towards them.

"So," Marth began in his most chivalrous sounded voice possible under the circumstances as the behemoth took another step forward. "How could such a well-concocted plan formulated and perpetuated by yourself have its progress be irrevocably arrested and such a grandiose scheme be broken asunder?"

Marth and Zelda cringed slightly as King Bulblin issued a guttural roar: "Quit with the yapping, its time for some killing!"

The massive monster grabbed a gigantic axe that had been dropped by an iron knuckle and started towards the two smashers. Zelda took a tense step backwards, only to bump into Marth who placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt him gently pull her behind him, placing himself directly into the oncoming path of Bulblin. He quickly glanced towards her, giving her a reassuring smile and a quick remark.

"I really hope Malon comes through for us." Both Altean and Hylian smiled as they looked towards the creature striding towards them.

"I'm going enjoy this," Bulblin sneered as he raised the massive blade as Zelda felt Marth pushing her farther backwards, trying to get her out of harms range. She whispered a quiet 'thanks' as the blade began its downward swing.

"Time for you two to…for you, two…to"

Both watched in utter confusion as Bulblin began stumbling around like a drunken fool, the sword harmlessly clattering to the ground as he pointed a wobbly arm at the duo.

"I'm…going to get…you two…" the creature muttered as he sunk to his knees, his eyes beginning to glaze over. "You two…are so…dead."

Zelda watched in quiet satisfaction as Bulblin finally collapsed onto the ground. A painful flash filled the room, causing all three people to cover their eyes as the overhead lights burst on, showering the room with their brilliance.

"No, not yet! The machine…it isn't done yet!"

Soul was rushing around his computer displays, trying to find the source of the problem. Staring at one screen, his body suddenly started shaking from the anger boiling up inside of him.

"Curse that idiotic mercenary. I knew that Master was making a deadly flaw for having him guard my power source." A television to his left burst into life as a hooded figure in a dark room appeared on its screen.

"Soul, I need you to report back to base immediately." Soul immediately bowed, only raising his head after being told to do so.

"But, Master…Just a few more minutes and I will have him completely under our control. I have only partially…."

"It is enough for now. I need you back at the base before we lose anyone else in this escapade. We've gotten what we came for," the hooded figure added, coughing slightly, "although it seems we have added salt into our recipe rather than sugar. Stop the device and bring what you can back to base. We will see what we can do with what we have."

The screen fizzled back into silence as Soul stared over towards the Hylian in the middle of the room. Shaking his head, he telepathically pulled down on a lever at the opposite end of his computer station, sighing as the eerie aquamarine light surrounding Link began to fade away into darkness. The Hylian's body stiffened for a moment as a scream tore through the air. His eyes flashed open and his back arched upwards, only to collapse a second later onto the tabletop and into silence.

Soul walked over to a small vial filled with a dark substance at the other end of the machine, his head shaking as he quickly snatched it away from its place.

"And I was so close too…"

"Lyn, help Doctor Mario put those bandages around that wound," the blonde woman began to turn, then abruptly stopped. "And make sure they are tight and that the Doctor doesn't collapse again."

"Will do."

"Falco, get a bed ready and over here quickly for Shiida."

"Your order is my command," the fighter pilot said as he rushed towards an overturned bed.

Coming from out of the window, Zelda heard a faint plopping sound as a small pink blob suddenly appeared, bobbing through the destroyed window. Kirby landed on the ground with a soft plop, his small body several times larger than usual. Zelda walked stiffly towards him, then bent down on her good leg to stare into the pink blob's eyes. "Did you find Toon?" she asked quickly, eliciting a quick nod by Kirby. The pink blob opened his mouth wide, tipping his body forward as a small, but very angry boy, tumbled out. Zelda shook her head in a mix of bewilderment and bemusement as Toon Link began a lengthy tirade to Kirby about how disgusting Kirby's mouth was. He criticized the poor poyo about how he should brush more often and use some sort of mouthwash before swallowing people, then added how they need to do it again sometime since it was so cool. Zelda laughed softly, her inner turmoil stopping her mirth quickly as she inspected Toon Link's arm. The boy winced in pain as she moved her hand down across a large tear in his tunic, feeling what must be several painful fractures along his upper right arm.

"You're going to need that looked at," Zelda said as she grabbed several broken pieces of wood and began wrapping it around the young boy's injury.

The boy suddenly looked entirely deflated. "Do I have to…?" he whined, trying to pull away from Zelda's grasp, only to yelp in pain as his arm pushed against hers.

"Yes, you do need to see Doctor Mario after he finishes up with Shiida."

"Fine…"

Zelda painfully pushed herself up, biting back a scowl as she again surveyed the room. It was a complete disaster. Over near the opposite side, Metaknight was administering some painkillers to Pit as he tried setting the young angel's wing in a makeshift splint. Falco had finally gotten a moveable bed fixed and was busily running it over to where Lyn, Malon and Doctor Mario were trying to save Shiida's life. Marth stood over the whole scene, his face calm; Zelda knew he was anything but on the inside. And to top it all off, she still didn't have a clue where Master Hand had gone after that blast hit him. She closed her eyes as she began to focus, trying to use a technique that the older Zelda had taught her on how to find someone. The older Zelda had used it to find Link when she was in hiding as Sheik, so maybe…just maybe, it might work now.

"Do you think it was a bit much?"

"No, do you see what he has done? I think he deserved it."

"I should have toasted him a bit less though; he really reeks…"

The three smashers were in various places across the room from the sizzling, unconscious form of Liquid and trying to help out their friends scattered around the room.

"Found Mario," Bowser roared as he lifted up a large bookcase, revealing a very miffed plumber underneath it.

"Thank-a you Bowser."

"Don't, I thought it was someone else…" Bowser growled as he dropped the case back to the ground, nearly smashing the plumber underneath of it again. Mario leapt out from underneath just in time as the bookcase hit the floor. "Drat, I missed."

"Samus should be ok," Snake yelled over the noise of Bowser stomping over to where Liquid lay.

Mario turned and saw Lucas and Snake next to the bounty hunter, checking for a pulse on both her neck and her wrist.

"That is a good-a news," Mario said as he made his way over to Fox who was busily tending to Ike. "How is-a Ike a doing?"

"Not really that well," Fox replied as he ripped off a large section of the Crimean's shirt, revealing a large patch of metal and blood. "Looks like he tried to protect himself by encasing himself in metal when he was shot, but…it only covered part of him." Fox pointed towards a slight dip in the metal covering over part of Ike's chest, dangerously near to where his lung was. "It clogged and stopped the bleeding," Fox continued, holding Ike's wrist in one hand while trying to clean off most of the blood with the torn piece of fabric. "However, if we don't get him medical attention soon, he probably won't make it. The metal only covered him partly, not fully, so the time it covers him will decrease more rapidly than if it had covered him entirely."

"Then let's-a go then," Mario yelled. "Bowser, rip apart that-a bookcase so we can get a stretcher for Ike-a." Bowser grunted as he stomped over to the bookcase, ripping a side off of it like it was Christmas present wrapping. The koopa king chucked the piece of wood towards Mario, almost nailing him in the head before heading back over to watch Liquid. Mario and Fox carefully lifted Ike onto the makeshift stretcher, then carefully made their way up the stairs with Mario in the lead. "Lucas, help-a Snake and Samus. Bowser, grab Liquid."

The Koopa grumbled at the plumbers request while the young boy simply nodded. Mario and Fox continued their semi-hurried climb up the stairs carrying the injured Ike. Snake lifted Samus up to her feet, helping her as she slowly began waking up.

"What's…what's going on…."

"You'll be alright, Samus," Snake grumbled as he helped her stumble up the stairs. "You've just gotten the air knocked out of you and almost died, but, you'll be ok."

Her eyes fluttered open momentarily as she stumbled her way forward.

"Thank…you, Snake…thanks."

"No problem."

"And of course I get stuck with the idiot who caused all this mess," Bowser grumbled, shooting a small spout of flame from his nostrils as he dragged Liquid up the stairs by one leg. The man's head knocked against each stair, causing a slight pop and a groan on each step the koopa took. Bowser turned and glared at the man as Liquid groaned again. "Oh knock it off, sheesh, why do I have to get stuck with this loser while Snake gets the girl….?"

"What do you mean you know where he is?"

"It's…complicated to explain."

Malon was staring incredulously at Zelda, her mouth semi-open as Zelda went began into the explanation of how she had found him. After less than a minute, Malon waved her hands in front of her and demanded the princess to stop before her mind melted. Malon turned and walked towards the door, massaging her temples as Zelda walked towards the bed that on which Shiida was lying.

"Will she be alright?" she asked Dr Mario tentatively, listening to the shallow and raspy breaths coming from the young pegasus knight.

"Hopefully, if we can get-a her stabilized, then be should be ok."

"Will you be ok for a few minutes up here with Metaknight and Kirby? I believe I know where Link might be, so we will be heading out to look for him."

"You really shouldn't be-a doing anything, princess," Dr Mario scolded as he pointed towards her bandaged left leg. "That wound is still fresh, and could-a reopen at any time."

Zelda rubbed her hands pensively together, trying to avoid thinking about the nasty gash on her leg. The pain was a constant reminder of her foolishness, and in her mind, Doctor Mario was right. "It will be fine," she finally lied, feeling a twinge of pain as she took a small step forward. She reached down, touching the red smear beginning to appear on her dress while a bright bluish glow began filling her hands. In a moment, the light disappeared into the red blotch, causing it to disappear in a matter of seconds. "I can just keep healing it for now," she muttered as she again tested how much weight she could put on her injury. "Besides, right now, Link is more important than my own well-being."

"Then I'll go with you."

Both people turned, staring at Marth who was standing next to Shiida's bed.

"But what about-a Shiida?"

"Doctor, I can't do anything to help her right now," he responded blankly. "You are the only one who can help her at this point. I don't know a thing about medicine, but…I do need to protect somebody since I failed…" His eyes dropped to his friend lying on the bed, his hand tenderly caressing her shoulder. "I need to pay her back for my failure in…protecting her." His slowly turned back to face Zelda and the Doctor, his eyes shining a little as a single tear fell down his cheek. "I need to go. I wouldn't be able to stand here, knowing that others are putting their lives at risk when I so selfishly have preserved my own at the cost of my best friend.

Zelda's eyes met his, and she slowly nodded. "I understand how you are feeling right now, Marth and I know how difficult this decision has been for you to make. I would love to have your support for this venture, as I do not know what lies ahead." Marth nodded as he took one last glance towards Shiida as Zelda began walking towards the door. He straigtened a few strands of her hair, smiling softly as he bent over and placed a single kiss upon her forehead.

"Please get well," he whispered. With a last glance into her eyes, the Altean turned and followed after Zelda.

_

* * *

_

Hope all of you are liking you this story, even though it is taking a temporary darker turn. This story is starting to pick up speed, so I hope you hang on while I continue with this story.


	14. Chapter 14: A Journey in the Dark

_A Journey Worth the Soul_

_Chapter 14_

_A Journey in the Dark_

* * *

"Well, here we are." The lights flickered to life as the five smashers walked into the room, the reek of old boxes and mildew filling the air. "So, what are we looking for, besides Link, down here? Marth was watching Zelda as she walked around the edges of the room, her eyes closed, looking to be deep in thought.

"I am not quite sure…"she grumbled, replying to Marth's question. "I know Link was taken this way, but, I just don't know where he went from here."

"Great," Bowser grumbled. "So I've gone from upstairs, to the basement, back upstairs, then back even further downstairs, all so you could tell me that you have no idea what you are looking for." The hissing of metal sounded, as Bowser felt a steel edge pressed against his throat, with Marth glaring at him. "Would you like to insult the princess again?"

"Marth please, we don't need that here." A soft hand placed itself on his shoulder, as he turned to look into Peach's face.

"Yeah, so put that sword away, bucko," Bowser grumbled, tapping the blade with his finger trying to push it away from his neck. Marth shook his head, sheathing his blade while Bowser let out a quick gasp of air. Marth began walking over to Zelda's side, as she ran her gloved hand over the grimy walls.

"Can I help in any way, Princess?" Zelda turned, shaking her head as she did. "No, this is something only I can do…something only I can feel." Noticing Marth's confusion, she continued. "Each bearer of the triforce can feel the presence of another wielder of the triforce when they are close enough to them. It is how the previous Zelda, my great, great grandmother, disguised as Sheik was able to always find Link wherever he went. She could sense his presence."

"Why didn't he ever figure out who she was then if he, wielding the triforce of courage, could sense the triforce in her?"

Zelda laughed softly. "It is a skill that one needs to hone before they can really know how to use it. Link, who later became my great, great grandfather, never unlocked that capability within himself until later, far into their marriage." She sighed, allowing her hand to fall away from the wall. "As the bearer of the triforce of wisdom, I have always had the knowledge of how to use this power, yet, as Link's spirit grows weaker, it becomes harder for me to find him."

She felt Marth place his hand upon her golden shoulder plate. "We will find him. I promise."

Zelda smiled as she began again running her hand across the wall, the mark of the triforce on her hand pulsating ever so softly as Marth walked alongside her, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Making their way around the room, they reached the far edge before Zelda stopped, her eyes fluttering open quickly as she turned to face the wall.

"It's this way," she spoke, rubbing her fingers against the wall which was remarkably cleaner than the rest of the room.

"What do you mean it is this-a way," Mario asked from the opposite end of the room, dropping what looked to be a golden statue of a poke ball into a dirty, mold ridden box.

"I can feel his spirit better here than anywhere else in the room," she replied, turning to Marth. "I know this is the way we need to go."

"Then make way, I'm hungry and the only way I'm getting back to the kitchen is if we find Link!"

Thundering footsteps shook the ground as Marth quickly grabbed Zelda and jumped away from the wall, just as Bowser crashed into it at full speed. Pieces of cinderblock, rock and dust flew into the air, creating a hazy covering over the two smashers on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Marth asked as he looked over at Zelda who lay next to him on the ground. She waved her hand in the air between them, coughing slightly on the dust. "Yes, thank you." Zelda lay on the ground as the dust began to settle, her mind distracted by everything going on that day. With everyone distracted by Bowser hopping around, holding a hurt hand, she reached down and applied more magic onto her wound, hoping nobody would spot the slight action of hers. Marth glanced at her, lowering his head as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Putting a band-aid on a broken bone isn't going to fix anything," he said as he offered his hand to the Hylian Princess. She gratefully took his hand, feeling his strength supplement her own as he helped her up.

"I know, Marth. I know. I will have Doctor Mario look at it more carefully once we get back, but for now, this is all I can do." Marth gave her a disapproving look before he turned to look at the wall Bowser had crashed into. She sighed, trying to hold back the pain and stress of the day as she herself glanced at the wall. With the dust settled, a second wall behind the first was revealed behind bits of broken mortar and brick. Marth chipped away at pieces of mortar with his sword, Falchion, revealing a large crest etched into the wall. Zelda recognized it instantly, the sacred crest of the Triforce.

"So how do we get through this wall," Marth asked, stepping back to get a clearer picture of the Hylian symbol. "It seems like Bowser didn't even make a dent in this wall."

"You're telling me!" Bowser roared from behind him. "That wall is solid. I nearly broke my hand just hitting it."

"Brute force alone won't get you through this door." Everyone turned to face Zelda who placed her hand tenderly against the picture of the triforce. A soft glow began emanating from the piece of the triforce on her hand, creating a similar reaction with a matching piece on the door. A loud creak broke the silence of the room as the wall began rising from the floor, revealing a long passageway behind it. Marth grinned as Zelda walked through the gateway and into the corridor behind. They were one step closer to finding Link, which for him, meant he was one step closer to getting back to Shiida.

**-O-**

"Does anyone have any duct tape!"

Pit was glaring at the tiny mole creature known as Resetti, plugging his ears in an effort to drown out the moles ceaseless badgering. The creature simply would not stop talking, and all efforts to quiet him had failed in the past hour.

"We're just going to have to live with him," Lyn stated, patting the angel on the back. "I know he is annoying, but, there isn't anything we can do right now. Besides him, though, how are you doing?"

"Doing fine besides him," the angel responded. "Whatever Doctor did to my wing is making it feel better than new." The angel flexed his wings with a smile, turning this way and that to show off how well it had healed. "If only he could have fixed up Shiida already. I don't know what is going on with her…"

Lyn lowered her head, sighing heavily as the weight of Pit's words echoed in her mind. She had just gotten back from visiting the hospital, only to find that, despite the Doctors best efforts, Shiida was still barely alive. Lyn knew it was the young woman's unbeatable spirit that kept her going, but, even her willpower alone wouldn't be able to keep her going much longer without a miracle happening. She closed her eyes, rubbing her head as she contemplated how badly the woman was injured. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up into the eyes of Malon next to her.

"It will be alright," the redhead stated. "Shiida is a strong girl; she'll make it through this."

"I really hope so," replied Lyn. "She and Marth have been together for years, and from what I've heard have seriously been considering marriage as of late." Malon nodded as Lyn continued. "I guess kind of off that topic, how are you doing with the ole flirt back in Hyrule. I missed the wedding, but, what have you two been up to?"

A smile spread across Malon's face, clearing up much of the sadness that had just been there. "He is everything I have ever hoped for in a man," Malon replied, giggling slightly. "My personal knight in shining armor; with a tongue for poetry" she added a finger placed to her lips as her eyes attained a dreamy glaze to them.

"He does seem to have a way with words," Lyn laughed. "The first time I met him, Kent whacked him across the back of his head each time he would try and flirt with me. I guess he hasn't learned his lesson yet."

"Oh, he's learned now," Malon laughed. "The only woman he looks at now is me."Both women laughed while Pit got a confused look on his face.

"Wait, Lyn. How do you know Malon's husband?"

"You mean Sain?" Lyn chuckled. "I met him before I even met my grandfather. He served my grandfather as a knight in our land before heading out into the world for adventure. He ended up in Hyrule of all places and saved Miss Malon here from a pack of bokoblins …"

"Not that I needed his help," Malon interrupted. "I only needed help because I was so taken aback when I saw him that I let my guard down." She smiled, "then as they say, the rest is history."

A knocking sound interrupted the threesome, as they all turned their heads to face the noise.

"Who would be at the door this time of night?"

"Beats me," replied Toon Link, sitting down next to Pit as he eyed the doors. "I thought Ganondorf was supposed to be watching the front doors as well. He isn't there."

"That's odd…" Lyn turned as Luigi got up from one of the couches and began walking towards the door. "I thought he was ordered to watch it." The four watched as Luigi bumbled towards the door, a large shadow on the other side.

"Hey Luigi, can you see anyone through the window?"

"Not-a really," came the reply. "Looks-a like a woman…but, her hair is all-a weird like."

_Hair…weird like…woman…_Pit's eyes widened as he leapt from the chair, jolting both Lyn and Malon.

"Pit, what's wrong?"

"Luigi!" Pit screamed, ignoring the questions coming from pretty much everyone. "Don't open the door!"

**-O-**

The passageway seemed to stretch on for miles, with only dim light from candles on either side of the corridor guiding the team of smashers along. The only sounds were of dripping water, and their feet scraping against the hard, stone floor as they made their way further down the hallway. Zelda's again focused her mind on locating Link's, and felt his presence ahead of them before it slipped away from her. That knowledge worried her. His life force was ebbing away at an alarming rate. She hurried her pace as she reached out again, this time locating Shiida's mind, mentally recoiling when a sharp pain brought her to her knees. In an instant, Marth was by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, helping her again to stand. She flashed a grateful smile to the Altean as they once again began trudging down the dark and dank passageway with Marth gently guiding her along.

"Isn't that cute," Peach cooed, squeezing Mario's hand tightly in her own. "They look so cute together. Why can't we be like that?" The plumber smiled at Peach, before swooping her up into his arms, carrying her down the hall.

"You mean-a like this?"

Peach giggled as she placed her arms around Mario's neck. "Exactly."

A low growl came from Bowser's throat as he glared at Mario from behind.

"Why can't I have any luck like that?" Bowser grumbled as he smashed a nearby torch with his hand. "I always treat her nicely when I kidnap her, so why don't I get the same treatment…?"

"Looks like we found something up here."

The three residents of the Mushroom Kingdom made their way to where Marth and Zelda were, standing at the opening of a large room. The room itself was nearly 100 feet square on all sides, with large decorated tiles spread across the floor.

"They look-a like pokeballs," Mario muttered as he glanced at the carvings on the floor. "Whoever built-a this place, must have a fondness for them."

"Or a deep-seated hatred," Bowser snorted as he pointed one out that looked to be severely burned.

"So what are we waiting for?" Peach asked as she looked at the others.

Zelda nodded. She started across the room, making her way across several floor tiles before a large cracking sound split the air. Startled she looked at the tile below her as it split in half, crumbling beneath her. Screaming filled her lungs as she plunged downwards, unable to focus to save herself when a strong hand grabbed her own, stopping her fall.

Dangling several feet below the ground, she glanced up to see Marth holding onto her hand, straining as he began pulling her up.

"I've got you, don't worry Zelda," Marth comforted as he gently pulled her back to safety, both of their breathing coming in ragged gasps. They sat next to each other, staring at the gaping hole in the ground in front of them. Only after several moments did they hear the telltale sound of the pieces of tile hitting the floor far below. Zelda swallowed involuntarily with the sound. That could have been her hitting the ground. She would have died, and Link would have never been found.

Marth watched the trepidation across Zelda's face and placed his hand on her shoulder. "All that counts in that you're alright." She offered him a hesitant smile as he pushed himself off the ground. Offering his hand, Zelda gratefully took it as he helped her up.

"So now what are we going to do?" Peach asked. "We can't risk walking across any more tiles, as we would all fall through."

"You're a-right my Peachy," Mario added. "We are all too small to safely cross at the moment."

All were lost in thought for a moment until Marth began grinning. "You're right Mario, we are all too small." The Altean's eyes fell upon the massive koopa with folded arms behind the plumber. "Except for one of us."

All eyes settled upon Bowser, who unfolding his arms, took a step back. "Hold on just one minute!"

**-O-**

"Close your eyes, everyone! Now!"

Pit swallowed hard, keeping his eyes closed as a soft hissing sound replaced the panicked screams of the few seconds before. In front of everyone's eyes, as soon as Luigi had opened the door, he had turned into a statue, frozen in stone with only a scream to alert everyone to the danger of the new arrival. Pit's mind was reeling…how had she come back? How had she been revived? He had made sure she was killed before he rescued Palutena, so, how had she returned? Questions blazed through his mind as the muffled cries and whimpers of the younger smashers reached his ears. In particular, he could hear Nana' stifled sobs and Diddy whimpering in a corner.

"Can we open our eyes now?" came the frightened voice of Ness from across the room. "Is it safe?"

_Why does it have to be her? Why here? Why now? Oh, Palutena, what did I do wrong to have her come back to haunt us?_

"No! Don't even think of opening your eyes yet," Pit yelled in return.

The hissing sound came closer to him, until he could feel it surround him.

"Ah…Pit. I thought I recognized your voice. It is ssso nice to ssssee you again."

The boy shudder as a scaly hand was placed on his shoulder, sending a terrified shudder through his body.

"What? You don't want to ssssee an old friend?"

"Pit, what's going on?" yelled Snake from across the room.

"Just be quiet and don't open your eyes!" the angel yelled back as a hissing laugh filled the air. Pit could feel Lyn shuddering next to him as the Sacean felt the unwelcomed guest's evil aura enter the room. Pit moved his hand around the couch until he found hers, then grabbed it in his own, holding it tightly.

"It will be ok, Lyn," he whispered as he felt his old enemy glaring at the back of his neck. "Just don't open your eyes until she is gone."

"Ah….sssso you have told your friendsssss about me," the woman behind him hissed. "So sssad to see you don't, trusssst me."

"What do you want Medusa?" Pit replied as he felt the snake woman pass by one of his wings.

"Jussst where our friend, Sssshiida issss. The boss ssseems, interessssted in her, that's all."

"She's not here….she, left…just a few minutes ago. You just missed her," Pit replied hesitantly, shivering from the clammy hand placed on his shoulder.

"Ssso, sssad," came the reply. "Then I guessss I will jussst have to have ssssome fun here inssstead. Maybe ssstarting with thissss girl here."

Lyn felt Medusa slid right behind her, shivering as Medusa placed her head right next to her own.

"Sssshe will make a niccce addition to my sssstatue collection," she hissed, as Lyn felt several snakes beginning to wrap themselves around her neck, their tongues flickering against her skin. She shuddered as she felt the woman place her hands on Lyn's cheeks, and knew that she was now directly in front of her.

"Pleasssse, look into my eyesssss."

Lyn strained against the temptation to open her eyes, feeling an overwhelming desire to just take one glance. She felt a scaly hand place itself against her cheek, freezing her in place as she again shuddered from the touch. The handmade its way across her cheek, tapping every so often until she felt Medusa's fingers against her eyes.

"It won't hurt you, to just, look, once."

"I...I won't. You can't make me."

"I believe that I can, misssssy."

Lyn trembled against the temptation to open her eyes, as the pressure to open them mounted.

"I can feel you giving up, Sssacean. Jussst one glance, is all I asssssk."

"You can make it, Lyn," Pit whispered in her ear. "Don't give into her lies." In an instant, Pit felt a horrible weight slam itself into his body, knocking him up and over the couch. His landing splintered the coffee table hiding behind the sofa, causing him to wince in pain.

_Note to self, her backhand has grown stronger…_

Lyn heard the boy from Angel land groan behind her, his comforting embrace gone. She had heard about Medusa through stories from the angel, but, had never dreamed she would have to face a creature that had held prisoner, a Goddess. Just as she felt the last bit of her strength to resist fade away, she remembered who was waiting for her back home in Ostia. Her determination returned, just as a voice floated over Medusa' chilling voice.

"Shiida is upstairs, in the hospital bay."

Both Pit and Lyn whirled around, barely being able to keep their eyes closed, but fuming as Medusa hissed in excitement.

"Resetti! Why did you do that?"

"Ah, sssso ssshe isss here, then." Medusa cackled as Lyn felt her move away from. "Then I sssshall leave you, for now."

"No, he's lying," Pit screamed as he pushed himself up from the remains of the table, his back muscles twitching. "She's already left."

"Angelssss shouldn't tell liessss," Medusa hissed as she made her way up the stairs, her voice turning into an evil cackle as it disappeared down the hallway.

Pit finally opened his eyes and glared at the mole across the room from him. "Resetti, how could you?" Pit screamed as he made his way towards the cowering mole. The angel grabbed the mole by his throat, shaking him in the air. "What were you thinking?"

"I, I don't know," the creature replied. "Her voice, was so….hypnotic. I just felt like I needed to tell her."

"Pit, leave him be, we need to go help Shiida out before that Snake lady does whatever she has planned!"

Pit glanced over at Lyn, his expression softening as he dropped the mole onto the ground. "Fine. We'll go and help Shiida." Pit walked over to the stairs where Lyn was, then turned around, pointing towards Resetti. "Although I'll be back to deal with you later."

The pair sped up the stairs as Resetti shrank back into the crowd of smashers, seeming to become even smaller than before. Red shook his head as he watched Lyn and Pit running up the stairs, the angel looping his arm through his shield band as he headed upstairs. The Pokémon Trainor cast a distrustful glance towards Resetti.

"How many times have we told you, Resetti," Red questioned. "Never tick off an angel."

**-O-**

If one couldn't count the number of tiles in the room before, they could probably count the number that survived after Bowser was through with them. Pieces of tile and mortar covered the remaining tiles, revealing a twisting pathway across the chasm beneath. It was one of the moments of Bowser's glory, as his size made it impossible for him to fall down any of the holes as he walked across them.

"Who's the Hero now?" Bowser roared as the other four smashers made their way across the twisting path towards the gloating koopa. "I'll give you a hint, it's me!" He raised his hands in the air, breathing tiny spurts of flame as he did a short victory dance on one leg. "I think I deserve a kiss from Peach for how I bravely marked the path for her."

Peach began giggling as Mario's face began turning red. "Oh come now, Mario," she chirped sweetly as she made it to where Bowser was and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "It isn't like he will make anything of it." Bowser laughed, pointing a jagged claw towards the beat-red plumber.

"Beat that, Mario! I got a kiss from the princess and you didn't!"

Peach walked back over to Mario, and planted a big kiss onto his cheek, completely draining the joy out of Bowser's face as the koopa's jaw went slack. Peach giggled as her and Mario walked past the astonished koopa whose hand was still pointing into thin air. "Besides, Mario," Peach laughed, "I still don't like him for all those times he kidnapped me."

Bowser spun around, his previously ashen face pulsating with anger. "I wasn't kidnapping you! I was rescuing you from that plumber so you could be with a real man!"

"Come, children, we have larger issues to deal with besides your incessant badgering."

The residents of the Mushroom Kingdom stared at Marth who was tapping his foot against the stone floor. "If you don't remember, the longer we wait, the more likely Link dies. Now, let's hurry." Marth spun around on his heels, his cape swishing behind him as he rejoined Zelda and began walking forward again. Mario glared at Bowser, who shot him a dirty look in return as the both them and Peach started after the Princess and swordsman.

The group had barely walked for about another five minutes before coming to another stop as the group entered another room, not quite as large as the other, but still of considerable size. A well lit path traced itself down the center of the room, ending at what looked to be an old, worn out looking throne. As Zelda stepped inside the room, she noticed the large, marble statues lining the path to the throne.

"What is this place," Peach said in a daze, looking at the ornate architecture covering the walls. Unfinished marble pillars stood every few feet around the sides of the room, their façades covered in a thick layer of grime and soot. As Zelda approached the first statue, her curiosity only peaked.

"None of the statues have a face…"

Marth walked towards her, then looked up into the face, or where there should have been a face on the statue. The statue itself looked very familiar, like someone who he knew, but without a face, the stone was so worn down from time that he couldn't figure out who it was. The Altean prince moved onto another statue, making his way around the room as he looked at each statue individually, with the same result for each. None of them, had any facial features, except for….

"Marth, over here."

Marth hurried over to Zelda's side, wondering what she was looking at. What he saw worried him. The statue the Princess of Hyrule could be identified easily, as it was the only one with a face in the entire room.

"Its, Link," Marth said in astonishment, wondering why a statue of the Hylian would be hidden away in this dark room, far from the mansion proper. "Why would a statue of Link be down here?"

"I don't know," Zelda replied, her voice trembling as she spoke. "But it worries me. Until we entered the room, I was able to feel his presence, but now…nothing. I can't sense him at all."

"Over here! I found-a door."

Both Zelda and Marth hurried towards Mario, who was standing in what looked like a large, steel plated door. Zelda had no time to think about its oddity and how out of place it was before she noticed the symbol of the Goddesses, the Triforce, carved into the metal.

"I think Link is behind here," she said quickly, closing her eyes as she began meditating. The door vibrated softly, then began rising as Bowser and Peach joined the threesome near the door. Zelda tried preparing herself for whatever was behind the door, knowing that if she couldn't sense her fellow Hylian's life force, then whatever had happened to him wouldn't be good. A loud 'clink' sounded as the door reached the zenith of its climb, and slowly, Zelda opened her eyes.

He was there, but he was gone. Zelda rushed into the room, the fear she had been holding in throughout this entire journey into this dark path started to break through her ability to control it. Peach gave a startled gasp, only raising Zelda's despair further.

_Oh please don't be gone, oh please, Link. Don't be dead._

**-O-**

"Just follow my lead, and we'll be fine."

Lyn nodded as the two crept slowly towards the hospital door, hearing Medusa's soft hissing could be heard from inside the room. Pit swallowed, realizing that Doctor Mario, Kirby and Metaknight were still inside the room, acting as guards in case of another attack. _Should have hurried to warn them…_Pit thought as they inched closer to the door. He could feel Lyn behind him, her hand on his shoulder, allowing him to feel her racing heartbeat. She had probably never faced an enemy like Medusa before, and Pit realized that he should probably tell her what he was planning. Mentally slapping himself for his carelessness, he halted a few feet from the hole in the wall where the door used to be, turning around to face the Sacean.

"Ok," he whispered, placing his shield in front of them to shield their eyes if Medusa walked outside the room. "Here's the plan, and I'm going to need your full participation if this is to work."

Lyn nodded solemnly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Do you still have your sword with you?" the angel asked.

Lyn grabbed the handle of the sword tied to her hip. "You mean Mani Katti? I never go anywhere without it."

"Ok, good. Give it to me."

His request was greeted with confusion; however, Lyn drew her treasured blade, handing it deftly to the angel. "How is being completely defenseless going to help us defeat her?"

"We don't want to be on the offense when we go in, we can only attack her with our defense." Clearly from the look on Lyn's face, she was baffled by what he was saying. _How do I explain this…?_ "Ok, what I mean is that as we saw with Luigi, if you look into her eyes, you turn to stone, however, it comes with a catch."

Lyn nodded, "So what's the catch."

"The catch is that it is a power she can tap into, or tap out of. It used to be that she couldn't control it, but after her meeting with Perseus," the angel grinned, "she learned that it could be used against her if she saw her own reflection. Perseus attacked with a mirror and," Pit flipped his shield around, showing Lyn her own reflection before he turned it back around, "she died by her own hands. When she was revived and released upon the world, she learned how to control the ability, knowing how to turn it off if need be. However, once she turns it off, it takes several minutes for her to be able to tap into it again, giving us time to strike."

Lyn was chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit from her childhood as she digested the information. "So we use your shield as a mirror, to either have her look into it, or to have her turn off her ability." The angel nodded. "If that is the case, we do you need my sword?"

"Your sword is just as reflective as my shield, so if I hold it in front of the shield, I can tell if she is looking at us. Her eyes glow an eerie greenish color when her ability is tapped into, otherwise they are cold and soulless. I just need it for a moment to see when it is turned off. After that," Pit grinned like a two year old eating a slice of cake, "she's a goner."

Lyn just had to smile at the angel's optimism. It was infectious, causing a smile to grace her lips as well. It reminded her of the smile Nils always had when he was around. "Let's do this then," Lyn said, placing her hand on Pit's shoulder. The angel nodded, turning around as he inched towards the open doorway, one hand clutching his shield, with the other holding Mani Katti in front of it, allowing him to see in front of him. They crept forward at a crouch, slowing turning the corner as they finally made their way into the room.

"She's at Shiida's bed," Pit whispered, stopping both of them in their tracks. Lyn thought she could hear the woman saying something, but couldn't quite make it out from the distance they were at. "Lyn, make some noise, I need you to distract her.

The Sacean glanced around the room in a hurry, looking for anything she could make a loud noise with. She spotted Kirby, Metaknight and Doctor Mario in a corner, their statues showing the horror on their owners faces at the moment they saw Medusa. She spotted a large piece of mortar and picked it up. A grin spread across her face as she spied a window that had not yet been broken.

Medusa smiled as she looked down at the young woman in front of her. She seemed so pretty, so it seemed like such a shame that she had to die.

"Sssuch a pity, young child," she hissed, taking a small vile of liquid from a pocket from her tunic. "Really is a shame that the Master has ordered your life. And he went through ssuch an effort for the few of you that he wantssss." Several drops of liquid dropped from the vile into Shiida's partially opened mouth, as Medusa began a hissing laugh. The liquid slid down her lips and into her mouth, a small black line marking the path it had taken. "Ssweet dreamssss, my Master's newest pet in the afterlife."

A loud crash caused her to turn, dropping the vile onto the ground, spraying its contents onto the floor as it broke. "What, who'sss here?" Medusa turned towards the entrance, then hissed in panic as she saw her reflection staring back at her. She mentally shut down her power to transform life into stone, cursing herself for doing so. When she again opened her eyes, an angry scowl formed as she glared at the two people standing in front of her.

"I should have known it would be you, Pit," she hissed, taking a step towards the duo at the door. "I should warn you though, sservant of Palutena. You will not find me ssso easssily defeated asss lassst we met."

"Doesn't matter," Pit grinned as he passed Lyn back her sword. "You should slither away now before you hiss your life goodbye."

"That was a poorly worded pun, Pit," Lyn chided as she laughed softly. "Good try though."

"Enough talk," Medusa yelled, sprinting towards the duo. "It'ss time to die!"

**-O-**

Zelda tried holding back the tears trying to escape. She had always been told that as the ruler of Hyrule, she had to contain her emotions at all times. It was a crushing task, especially for one who wanted to be as free as she wanted to be. Sheik had provided her with that outlet, a persona that she could feel however she wanted, to act as she pleased…to cry when she needed.

Now, the tears simply didn't come.

Zelda felt as a soft hand itself onto her shoulder. She looked back into the teary eyes of Peach, the monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom not feeling so constrained about her emotions as the Princess of Hyrule. She envied Peach in that way. Peach had never had advisors ruling her life, day in and day out. She didn't have a father who would lock her in her room is she so much as showed a single tear.

"It's alright, Zelda," Peach cooed, wrapping her arms around her friend. "It's ok to let the tears out."

Zelda felt her emotions churn within her, raging against the strict discipline she had been practicing all of her life to perfect. In a veritable flood, the tears came pouring out, as the ruler of Hyrule broke down.

Mario watched from behind the two women, slowly removing his cap and bowing his head in respect for his dear friend. Bowser trudged around the room, trying his best to avoid the scene in the middle of the room, although every now and then he found himself glancing over his shoulder towards them.

"If there was only a way he could be brought-a back," Mario said. "Just so we could-a said our goodbyes."

Through her despair wracked mind…something clicked with what Mario said. Slowly, Zelda removed herself from Peach's embrace, startling her.

"What's the matter, Zelda?" she asked.

"Mario…what did you say?"

"Uh," Mario gulped, wondering if he had somehow offended Zelda. "I just said if there was a way that he could be brought back so we could-a said our goodbyes." Zelda turned around, bending over Link, placing her head against his chest. "What, did I-a say something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't, Mario," Zelda said, wiping at the tears in her eyes. "You made me remember something that we could try."

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Zelda put her hands against Link's chest, pressing firmly against it several times before placing her head back against his chest.

"Uh, Princess?" Mario wondered, stepping forward as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I think she's gone mad," Bowser grunted from the opposite side of the room. He immediately shut up as both Peach and Marth shot him death glares. Marth walked up next to Zelda, placing his hand on her shoulder as she again started pumping her hands against Link's chest.

"Zelda, I don't know what you are doing, but, even I know that when someone has passed on, they aren't coming back."

Zelda stopped momentarily, turning only to stare into the Altean's eyes. "No, Marth. You're wrong." She cupped her hands around Link's face, plugging his nose as she bent lower. There is one way." Even Bowser was startled by what came next, the massive koopa's jaw dropping to the floor. Peach gasped as she watched Zelda bend down, and place her lips against Link's. Bowser was the first to react.

"Did she just kiss a dead guy?"

**-O-**

_How did she get this strong?_

Pit ducked, narrowly avoided Medusa's dagger like fingers from ripping through his throat as he tried slicing at the woman's legs. With an unnatural grace, she deftly jumped backwards, avoiding the attack, hissing in anger at the young angel.

"You can't hit me," Medusa snarled. "The massster gave me a potion to increase my strength tenfold." To showcase her point, she grabbed a steel support column, snapping it into pieces before throwing them at the Pit and Lyn. The Sacean dodged left as Pit leapt to the right as the beam came crashing in between them. Medusa charged Lyn as the swordswoman was getting up, the monsters face red in fury. The Mani Katti was out in a flash, held in front of Lyn like a protective shield as Medusa' dagger-like fingernails clashed against the holy blade. Medusa tried slashing with her other hand, only to have Lyn repel that attack as well. Both fought across the room, Medusa slashing wildly with Lyn doing her best to avoid each attack. Lyn finally found an opening, thrusting forward with her sword, grinning as Medusa howled in pain. The joy was short lived as Medusa grabbed the Sacean's blade, then used it to throw both it and its owner across the room. Lyn rolled to a stop near Pit, breathing heavily as she pushed herself off the ground.

"So, Pit. How did you beat her before when she was less powerful?"

"I shot her with arrows until she died," the angel responded. Unfortunately, Pit had already tried that method, only to find that the arrows Palutena had gifted to him had no effect whatsoever on the bewitched woman.

"How did she attack before if you were far enough away to attack with your bow?"

"Like this!"

Pit pulled his shield up in front of both Lyn and himself as two matching beams of green light shot from Medusa's eyes. Lyn saw Pit giving way as the beams bounced off his shield, burning twin lines into the ceiling above. Lyn stared at the smoldering marks on the ceiling as Pit collected his breath.

"Is that how she attacked before?" she said, awestruck.

"Yeah, that's how she attacked before," the angel huffed. Lyn glanced from the ceiling, to Medusa, then back to Pit, a smile making its way onto her face. Holding Mani Katti in front of her, she placed a hand on Pit's shoulder.

"Then I think I know how we can beat her."

**-O-**

Bowser had the most horrified look on his face as Zelda backed away from Link, before starting to press against his chest again. Mario was backing away from Zelda like she was a deranged psychopath while Marth was frozen in place. Had Zelda finally lost her mind, Marth thought as he watched her continue to press against Link's chest. Marth knew how it felt to lose someone close to you, as he had both his father and mother die when Altea was invaded, but, what Zelda was doing was just…

"Uh…Zelda, I think you…"

"I know what I'm doing, Marth," Zelda interrupted. "I was taught that this method could save someone if they had stopped breathing moments before." She again clinched Link's nose, breathing in deeply before exhaling again into the Hylian's mouth. Placing her head against his chest, she glanced over at Marth. "I know what I'm doing."

Zelda stopped for a moment, breathing heavily before placing her hands back against Link's chest. "Come on…breathe Link, breathe." Tears were beginning to form again as she pressed against his chest. "Link, I know you are still there, now come back, please." Repeating the motion several more times only seemed to exhaust her further, her compressions against his chest losing strength with every push. She laid her head against his chest, half of the reason to hear if his heart was beating, the other half to still her own. Glancing at his closed eyes sent a chill down her spine. From the moment she had met Link during the bleak days of Zant's invasion, she had always been most impressed with his eyes; filled with a yearning for adventure and life. Now, she dare not even open them, for fear of remembering them only as lifeless orbs.

Marth watched the whole spectacle with a horrid fascination. He knew what Zelda was doing. Her idyllic life had been thrown into a sea of turmoil and now, one of the few sources of strength in her life being Link, slowly sinking beneath the turbulent waves. And she could only watch him slowly sink away. In a way, Marth dreaded every minute of the scene in front of him. Thoughts of Shiida clouded his thoughts, drowning his mind in wave after wave of desperate thought, all the while his eyes continued to watch the tragedy unfold in front of him. Marth, it seemed, was a torn man.

"Zelda. I…I think you should let him go."

Zelda turned and stared into Marth's eyes, seeming to both show her willingness to never give up on her friend, yet at the same time, showing her despair at what seemed inevitable.

"Just one, last time," she murmured, tilting Link's head back while bending low to his face. She turned again to face the Altean Prince. "Just one last try." The Altean nodded, knowing it would be the only way for her to finally accept what had happened. Zelda closed her eyes and steadied herself. Taking in a deep breath, she placed her lips over Link's mouth for a final try, hoping beyond hope that the Three Goddesses were willing to spare her Hero's life.

**-O-**

They had succeeded in surrounding her, trapping her directly in between them. Although it wasn't much of an accomplishment when you considered the fact that their opponent could shoot lasers from her eyes and could turn you to stone at a moment's notice.

"Pit, you ready?" Lyn yelled, holding her sword level with her eyes. Her whole body was tense, a nervous, jittery feeling flooding through every nerve telling her that this idea would never work. That their only hope was to flee, and run as far away as possible. She thrust the feelings from her mind, refocusing on the plan that she and Pit had decided on. She locked herself into position, only waiting for Pit to begin their plan of attack. After giving him a nod, and a small gulp, the angel began immediately.

"Hey, Snakeface, why don't you try giving me that lobotomy with your eyes again? It might make me as dumb as you are."

Lyn nearly gagged at the idiocy of the angel's comment; however it seemed to have done the job well. The snakes on Medusa's head started wiggling madly, making a horrid hissing sound as their master clenched and unclenched her fists.

"You dare insult the Queen of Darknessss?" she roared.

"More like the Queen of Ugly," Pit retorted, his knees beginning to shake. His mind was telling him that insulting Medusa when she was ten times as powerful as normal wasn't a brave thing, more of a death sentence. However, it was the only plan that they had, so going with it they did.

"A person with assss little intelligence assss you doesn't need a lobotomy, Pit," Medusa scowled, her eyes beginning to glow a deep green. The angel gulped, hiding behind his shield as her eyes turned a brilliant jade. "They need to be made an example of!"

Pit closed his eyes, hiding behind his shield like the coward he felt he was, especially with how Lyn was without the protecting cover of his shield.

_This was so not in the plan…_

"Pit, what's going on?"

Behind his shield, Pit's eyes shot open. Lyn…

"Lyn, you know how I said she could regain her power to turn people to stone?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Lyn yelled in return as Medusa slowly turned around." It was then the noble of Sacea felt the worst feeling she hoped she would ever feel in her life. Medusa' eyes were glowing an intense green, a wicked smile across her face.

"Well," Pit replied. "She got it back. I'm so sorry, Lyn."

A course shiver starting in Lyn's feet, eventually reaching her knees, causing her to look down in horror. Slowly, her body was being turned into stone, and there was nothing she could do about it. Medusa crept towards her, her gaze never leaving from the flailing Sacean.

"Sssso, sorry indeed," Medusa mocked, growing ever closer as Lyn's legs were now completely turned to stone. Lyn struggled against the power slowly destroying her, only making her fear worse.

"It will all be over soon, missssssy," Medusa hissed, now just feet away from Lyn.

"Lyn, remember the plan," Pit yelled as the angel threw away his shield and was running towards Medusa, his bow now split into two swords. Lyn's hands moved quickly, placing the sword parallel to the snake woman's eyes.

"What isss that going to do?" Medusa cackled in amusement as Lyn's neck turned to stone. A reflection of herself in the steel of the sword caused Medusa's cackle to turn into a shriek of despair.

"No!" she hissed, feeling a tingling sensation beginning in her feet. Pit slid to a stop, watching as Medusa's own spell slowly began working against her. The snake woman tried moving, only to fall to the floor, her feet and lower legs frozen solid to the rubble drenched floor.

"You…you think you've won," Medusa hissed, the stone making its way up her torso. "But my Master hassss already won." With the stone creeping up her chest, Medusa pointed towards the hospital bed where Shiida lay. "Even now, your friend is dying, and there is nothing you can do about it. She is ours now." The snake woman began cackling madly, the sound eerily cut short as Medusa's head was encased in stone.

Pit heaved a sigh of relief before walking over to statue of Lyn. His shoulders slumped as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Lyn," he whispered, walking towards the bed where Shiida lay. Pit heard a gasp behind him, followed by a deep intake of breath. The angel smiled as he turned around, now looking upon a now un-petrified Lyn who lay gasping on all four on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner she was going to do that?" Lyn gasped, glaring at the angel.

"I thought she was going to use her laser so we could reflect it back at her with my shield and your sword," Pit retorted. "I didn't know she was going to try and petrify us."

"A little warning might have been-a helpful."

Both Lyn and pit turned to see a very miffed looking Doctor Mario, Kirby and Metaknight walking towards them. "Who was-a that anyways?"

"Don't ask," Lyn said as she pushed herself off the ground. "We've got more important things to worry about." The Sacean rushed to the bed where Shiida lay, the Talysian woman's body slowing beginning to shake. Lyn looked from Shiida, to Doctor Mario, then back to Pit. "I heard what she said, but, do you know what she did to Shiida, Pit? You have the most experience with that witch."

The shaking only grew worse as Shiida's whole body began convulsing. Doctor Mario began frantically working with different machines surrounding the young woman, forcing both Lyn and Pit away from the bed. Pit stared at Lyn, and the Sacean knew what his answer was.

"I don't know."

**-O-**

Everything seemed like a dream to him. All he could see was darkness, his mind reeling and spinning faster than a stampeding goat. A forceful rush of air colliding with him felt so inviting. The wind felt as if new life was being funneled into his soul and mind. The young man's mind started coming back to him, allowing him to realize where he was. Slowly, painfully, he began opening his eyes.

It was then he realized what the inviting wind was that had felt so good to him in his dreams.

"Zelda?"

Zelda gasped, pulling away from Link quickly as the Hero of Twilight began gasping for air. _You're alive, you're alive!_ was all her mind could handle at the moment. Almost as soon as she had backed away from Link, she embraced him in the tightest hug she could, not wanting to let go as if that would cause her to lose him again.

"You're alive…thank the Goddesses you're alive," she cried. Link was utterly perplexed by everything going on. All he knew was everything went black, then the next moment he woke up with Zelda kissing him.

"What's going on?" Link murmured. "Why were you kissing me, Zelda?"

"It wasn't a kiss, Link," Marth interrupted as he walked towards the Hylian's side. "She said it was something called CPR, although I would call it the kiss of life if you asked me. Glad to see you back though, Link. The mansion would never had been the same without you."

Even though he was even more confused than ever, Link simply nodded his head as Zelda finally let go of him. Helping him to a sitting position, Link was finally able to look straight into Zelda's eyes. "So…you use CPR by kissing someone?"

"That is only part of the technique," she replied sheepishly, not knowing why she was suddenly nervous. "It is a two part process that can help a person be resuscitated in case they have suddenly passed away. As long as the person hasn't suffered a fatal wound such as blood loss, that is. The first part consists of reactivating the person's heart then trying to restart their lungs."

"A little slower," Link groaned, rubbing his head. "I think I get the idea, but please don't explain it now as my head is pounding like mad." Link pushed himself slowly off the gurney, then reached out and held Zelda in as deep an embrace as she had just done for him. "Really, you don't know how much it means to me to have a friend like you." Link felt her warmth against him, sending a small shudder through his body. He had felt so cold for so long, this feeling warm almost felt, unnatural. Link felt a small trembling come from Zelda as he opened his eyes.

"Zelda, you're trembling. Is something wrong?"

"I…no, nothing's wrong," Zelda answered, turning her face as she felt unable to lie directly to Link. She couldn't tell him what had happened while he was gone, not yet. How would he react, what would he say? No, it was better that she wait to tell her about everything.

Although it seemed as Link wouldn't let the issue die.

"You're leaning a bit to your right side, Zelda. You can't fool me, what are you hiding." Zelda bit her lip, turning slowly to face her friend.

"It's nothing, Link. Really, now let's go, you probably need some rest."

She grabbed his hand, trying to pull him towards the door only him to hold her in place. She watched in horror as he slowly knelt on the ground, wincing with the effort. And his hands lifted up the bloodstained portion of her dress. He looked at her with a mix of anger and sadness. "This doesn't look like nothing, Zelda." He let the dress fall as he grabbed onto the edge of the gurney, pushing himself up as sweat started dripping down his face.

"Don't push yourself Link," Marth added as he walked over to the gurney. "I don't think Zelda wants to have to perform CPR on you twice in one day. Although if we could be going that would be excellent, only if both of you are feeling up to it, that is."

Link looked at the Altean in confusion. Had he really just told him not to push himself, but that they needed to hurry? _What is going on with him today?_

Link's confusion was matched by Zelda's understanding. She nodded at the Altean's request, waving at Mario to come and help support Link as they left the room. She watched in silence as Link again glanced down at the stain on her dress, all the while giving her an accusing look. She hated lying, especially to Link. As far as she had known, he had never lied to her, not once in the entire time she had known him. Sure he had hidden things from her, as she had with him, but…as he passed, the weight of what she had done to him began to sink into her soul. For someone with infinite wisdom granted to them by the three Goddesses, it didn't seem like she was using much of it at the moment.

Just as they were about to leave, with Peach already out the door, a chill went down everyone's backs.

"Leaving so soon?"

A static humming filled the room as a single television in the far corner of the room flickered to life.

Link's eyes shot open. "It's him…"

"It's who?" Zelda asked, her eyes looking questionably into Link's. "Who are you talking about?" Link raised his arm, pointing towards the darkened outline of the figure in it. "It's Mewtwo…the one who did this to me."

"Wait, that little shrew is the one who made me walk all the way down here to find you?" Bowser roared. "I am so going to wring your next if you ever get invited to another tournament."

"I don't think-a that is going to happen, Bowser." Mario quipped while the plumber stared at the stage.

"You will never get the chance to do that, koopa," Mewtwo responded, his face impassive. "As I am making sure that none of you leave this room alive."

Puzzled expressions filled the room as the television turned off. Marth again pushed everyone to leave, just as a grating sound reached their ears. The door they had come through was slowly closing while a large container with a timer dropped from the ceiling. The smashers instantly recognized what the dreaded device was from the Subspace war. They bolted towards the door, being cheered on by a worried Peach on the opposite side. Surprisingly, Bowser was the first through, stopping on the other side only to grab Peach, exclaiming something about how Mario will never have her. Mario's eyes flared in anger and to both Zelda and Marth's surprise, let go of Link, leaving him fully depending upon Zelda for support.

Worry was quickly being replaced by dread in Zelda's mind as her and Link staggered towards the door. Marth was already through; trying to place a large board underneath the closing door to stop it's downwards climb. The door hit the board, creaking to a halt as Zelda and Link finally made it to the exit. Just as they were passing through, the board snapped, spraying the three with splinters and large pieces of wood. Marth was blasted backwards by the small explosion, watching in horror as both Link and Zelda toppled to the ground, directly underneath the door closing door. The Hylians tried pushing themselves out of the room, only to realize that they wouldn't make it in time.

"I'm sorry Zelda," Link whispered, staring into Zelda's terrified eyes as the door lay only a foot above their heads. "Guess it's too late for Farore's Wind, huh?"

Zelda nodded slowly, both crying at laughing at her friends words. Even in a time like this, he could crack a simple joke. She closed her eyes as the door lay inches above them. Oh how she will miss his humor. Link wrapped his arms around his friend, in a last gesture of defense as he felt the door scrapping against his shoulder, sending intense pain through his body as the door continued to crush him against the ground.

At the moment he thought he could stand no more, the door ground to a stop. He barely had time to open his eyes as a strong, clawed hand grabbed both Zelda and him, yanking them out from underneath the door and throwing them several feet away from it. Both opened their eyes in shock as they saw the door close completely, with a somewhat miffed looking Bowser glaring at them.

"You really need to start saving yourselves," Bowser growled as he dusted his hands off. "This is the second time today that I've had to save someone's hide." Marth was quickly by Zelda's side, helping the princess up before extending his hand in helping Link as well. Mario was by Peach's side, still glaring at Bowser as the massive koopa trudged past him.

"You've saved others today?" Peach asked.

"Of course I have," Bowser snorted. "I was the one who defeated Liquid in the basement, and now I've saved both Zelda and Link's lives!"

"So you're a hero, then," Peach giggled.

"What, no…I…"

"I like heroes," Peach laughed as Bowser stuttered.

"You do? I mean, yes. I am the hero!"

Bowser leapt into the air, then sprinted forward down the hall, his happy shouts of Peach liking him echoing off the stone walls.

Everyone but Peach and Mario shook their heads as they heard a massive explosion behind the door, although they were surprised that the door held against the blast. They walked past the statues in the room, Link asking Zelda about the one which looked like him. As they made their way towards the exit back to the mansion, Link pointed out another statue at the end of the room which made both Zelda and Marth shiver.

"Hey, doesn't that one look like Shiida?"

**-O-**

Pit glanced toward Doctor Mario, lowering his head while removing the wreath on his head as Lyn bowed her reverence. Everyone was silent for several moments, before Pit finally broke the silence.

"So…who wants to be the one to tell Marth?"

_

* * *

_

I finally got this chapter done and it's also my birthday so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR EVERYONE! Since I'm getting a lot of presents today, I was thinking that since all of you have been so dedicated to this story, I should give you a present as well. It kind of took a long time for this chapter, as I wanted to surprise everyone as well by going through and re-editing and fixing up all of the previous chapters in this story. So, hope you like your present! This story will be picking up really soon, as if it hasn't already. Also, this is the longest chapter I have written to date for any of my stories, so hopefully I didn't bore you to tears with it. Anyway, please read and review the parts you liked or didn't like as well as what needs fixing. I have really loved getting all the reviews so far, as I have had over 50 reviews now! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D Especially to Shimmerleaf, MangoLover, dxm2000, Sweswe,bankai179, anyone, Smash King24, Lay, NinjaSheik, LinkWarriorInGreen, notfromearth7, TriforceandSheikahArt, Turdecken, MangoFAN, Pyro-Link and Mantis 09. I think that is everyone who has reviewed so far. So thank you everyone for your support of this story!


End file.
